Hate That I Love You
by CenaStratus Fan
Summary: When Trish Stratus had to share a hotel room with the most man she hated, John Cena. She also must be willing to share a bed together. Same as Trish, John also hated Trish. When their friends know that Trish and John share a room, they began to tease Trish and John. But the feeling of love began to emerge when they mutually care for each other. Would they be honest with each other?
1. Chapter 1

**Summery: When Trish Stratus had to share a hotel room with the most man she hated, John Cena. She also must be willing to share a bed together. Same as Trish, John also hated Trish. When their friends know that Trish and John share a room, they began to tease Trish and John. But the feeling of love began to emerge when they mutually care for each other. Will Trish and John can get rid of their pride, and to be honest with each other?.**

**Characters: Trish Stratus, John Cena, Randy Orton, Lita, Edge, Ashley, Candice Michelle, Victoria, Chris Jericho, Jeff Hardy, and some WWE wrestlers.**

**Feel free to leave me a comment, and try to say politely ^^**

* * *

Trish had to admit her actions this time it would be foolish, she overslept and left flights to New York. And she had to leave very early so getting a ticket for a flight to New York. She should be thankful that Vince will not fire her, because she is the WWE Women's Champion. She also has been told that she had to share a hotel room with one of the wrestler, do not know who. But she did not mind, as long as wrestler she/he would apply either.

Trish walked to the elevator and heard the phone ringing. She took the phone from her bag and answer the call.

"Hey, Mom" Trish said.

"Hey, Sweetheart" said Mrs. Stratigias "Do you have arrived in New York?"

"Yeah, I went to my hotel room" said Trish.

"Thankfully, I was worried you'd be fired" said Mrs. Stratigias.

Trish laughed "At least I'm lucky to be a Women's Champion" said Trish.

"Thanks to God" said Mrs. Stratigias.

"Thank god" said Trish.

"What you have to know with whom you have to share a room?" Asked Mrs. Stratigias.

"No, I'll find out soon" says Trish.

"I hope that Amy, Ashley, Candice or Victoria" said Mrs. Stratigias.

"I think not" said Trish "Amy with Adam, Ashley with Candice, and Victoria with Melina" said Trish.

"If a man, you have to move room" said Mrs. Stratigias.

"I can not, the hotel room just lagging one, and we had to share" says Trish.

"It was very inappropriate if a girl sharing a room with a man she does not even know" said Mrs. Stratigias.

"I know mom" Trish said "But I do not have any other choice, and I'm not going to do anything stupid"

"Well, I believe in you" said Mrs. Stratigias. At that Trish has been right at the front door of the hotel room, she took the card and insert.

"I'll call you later, I had to take my clothes" says Trish.

"Well, be careful, I love you" said Mrs. Stratigias.

"Love you too" said Trish, Trish came into the room and looked around "This is quite a broad" Trish said, but she surprised to see only one bed, but large. Trish put her suitcase on the floor, she picked up a towel and went to get a shower.

* * *

John same as Trish, came too late. But not because of falling asleep, but he was a guest in a talk show. So he decided to come late. He also has been told that he was will be sharing a room with someone. He will not mind, whoever the person. Although in a sense he had to split some privacy. As he passed through the lobby, he met with the Edge.

"Hey dude" said John.

"Hey," Edge said "I thought you were not coming"

John laughed "Are you crazy? If I do not come maybe Vince would strangle me" said John.

Edge laughed "Well, you already know who you're going to share?" Edge asked.

"No." said John.

Edge nodded "I heard, that you will share with a Diva" said Edge.

"Diva?" John grinned.

"That's right" said Edge "I heard Lita talking about it, but I do not know who the Diva's"

John smiled "Damn, this is a Diva, a Diva" said John happy.

"I know" said Edge.

"Maybe I should quickly see her" said John "I'll see you later, bye"

"Bye" said Edge.

John has been in his hotel room, he was saw a lot of shoes, bags, and suitcases. Now he really believes that he will share with a Diva. He put the suitcase on the floor and see the view from the balcony. He could see was the view of the city of New York, who was busy.

Trish humming after a shower, she came out of the bathroom, and wearing only a towel wrapped around her body. She was surprised to see someone, specifically a man standing on the balcony. Trish saw the man from head to toe. Suddenly he turned and smiled sweetly at Trish. Trish increasingly surprised to learn that it was John Cena, the most man she hated.

"What are you doing here?" Trish asked harshly.

"This is my room" said John "What are you doing here?"

"This is my room" Trish said "Wait, do not tell me ... oh god"

"Why should that be? It's not too bad" says John.

"Of course it's bad, because I had to share a room with you" said Trish.

"And the bed" said John winked.

"Whatever" said Trish.

John laughed "Looks like we will be sharing from now" said John.

"No, if I move" says Trish, she grabbed clothes and returned to the bathroom.

"I'm going to enjoy this" said John.

"I beg Steph" Trish said, she called Stephanie McMahon. She wanted to move room, she did not want to share with John.

"Sorry Trish, I do not think so" said Steph.

Trish sighed, "Do not I have the right to move my room at will?" Trish said.

"Yeah, you're right" said Steph "But all these hotel rooms are full, no one was empty" John heard the conversation from outside the bathroom, he laughed when he heard Trish pleaded.

"Okay" said Trish.

"Make yourself comfortable with John, bye" said Steph.

"Bye" said Trish. Trish came out of the bathroom and looked at John "I will dividing the territory room"

"What?" John said shocked.

"Just shut up in there" says Trish.

"Okay" said John, and Trish took the red tape and start dividing the area of their room.

"I came first so I get a wide area" Trish said "Well, I was on the east side while you're on the west side, and may not cross the line, understand"

"So what if I want to go to the balcony?" John asked.

"You can cross the line when you want my region to the balcony, and I was able to pass through your region line if I wanted to go to the bathroom or the kitchen" said Trish "And you can skip the line my region if you want to take the clothes in the closet"

"And what about the bed?" John asked.

"I will be a bolsters, to separate our region" said Trish "And I most extensive region"

"I can not like it," said John.

"Of course" said Trish.

"I was a big guy if I get a little region of the bed I would be uncomfortable" says John.

"That's your problem" says Trish.

"I even three times bigger than you" said John.

"I do not care" Trish says "I'm older than you"

"We're only different two years, and it's not a problem" says John.

"You have to respect someone older" Trish said.

"If you see carefully, we are no different" said John "You do not look old"

"Well, I'm more mature" Trish said "And I used to work in the WWE than you"

"I worked in the WWE in 2002 and we only different in two years again" said John.

"I do not care," said Trish.

"You know, if you do not give me a wide area on the bed, I'm really going to kiss you when you're sleeping later," said John "And hug you, because my area just a little"

"How dare you," said Trish.

"All right, if you do not want to give me a larger area, but do not blame me if you wake up naked in the morning" said John.

"You" Trish said irritably.

"That if you do not give me a larger area" said John.

"Okay, okay you get it," said Trish.

"Yes," said John happy.

"But, do not try touching me, if you dare I will ..." Trish interrupted.

"Will what?" John teased.

"I'll throw you down" Trish said.

"Women who dare" said John, Trish rolled her eyes.

"One more thing, I have a fish, so do not noisy it would make my fish scared, if you can not noisy at all" says Trish.

"If sing?" John asked.

"As you can sing" Trish said.

"Hey, I'm the rapper" said John "Yo Patricia ... ouch" John getting hit on the head "What the hell are you doing?"

"Do not try to call me Patricia or I'll hit your head using an aquarium" said Trish.

"You're so grumpy" said John, Trish snorted. "If I cook what will interfere?"

Trish thinks "If you cook also for me, it's not" Trish said, she pick-up her eyebrows.

Trish sitting on the couch reading a magazine, she has put her fish, in a small aquarium. While John was playing PlayStation. Trish glanced at him, she approached John and shut off Tv.

"What the hell?" John asked.

"You're very noisy" said Trish.

"I even use the earphone" said John.

"But you move very disturbing" said Trish, Candice entered suddenly and surprised.

"Candice" said Trish.

'Trish can we talk? "Candice said, she pulled Trish out.

"Are you going out with John?" Candice asked.

"Are you crazy? Absolutely not" said Trish.

"But it was" Candice said.

"Yeah, I had to share a room with John and I could not move rooms because all the rooms in the hotel is full" said Trish.

"You know, if everyone knows you and John shared a room they will be very excited" said Candice.

Trish sighed, "Do not tell anyone" says Trish.

"I do not promise" says Candice.

"Candice" said Trish.

"I'll try but I can not promise" Candice said, and then he walked away.

"Candice waiting," said Trish.

"Bye Trish" said Candice, she disappeared into the elevator.

"Good, everyone will know everything tomorrow," Trish says she sighed, she should be prepared for what will happen tomorrow. She walked back to the hotel room, she saw John standing with annoyed face.

"What?" John asked.

"It is foolish to put me with you" Trish says "I wish I did not fall asleep"

"Are you asleep?" John said "It shows you're not disciplined"

"Hey!" Trish says "I'm tired, I have a lot of photo shoots and autograph sessions" said Tris snob "You yourself why come late? You must have fallen asleep because drunk huh?"

"No, it's because I was a guest on a talk show" says John

"Oh," said Trish.

"Good if you believe" says John.

Trish snorted "You think I believe" Trish says "I'm not even going to believe you," said Trish, she will take a soda in the fridge. Automatically she had crossed the line John region.

"You did cheat" says John.

"What?" Trish said.

"You crossed the line my region" said John.

"Did not you agree, if I'm going to the kitchen or bathroom I could cross the line your region" said Trish.

"But you have to ask permission" says John.

"I never said it," said Trish.

"I want you to ask permission before to my region" said John.

"You really made it difficult, as I am will pass the border country" said Trish.

"You do make a line, and make it more difficult" said John.

"That's because I want to be myself okay" Trish said "Because you're dangerous"

"You think I am a crocodile, so dangerous?" Said John.

"I did not say it, you're saying it," said Trish.

"You really annoying" says John.

"You're more annoying" Trish said.

"You know, I never hate a woman, but now I hate you" says John.

"Whatever, I hate you, even more" said Trish. John looked at Trish sharp "What did you hit me?"

"If you're not a woman I'm going to do it" says John.

"You think I'm afraid?" Trish says "I am the WWE Women's Champion, remember that"

John laughed "I am the WWE Champion, I hold gold bigger than you," said John.

"You're right, you're holding the championship belt that stupid" Trish said.

"And you, wrestle using only lingerie, just for stupid championship belt it," said John, Trish was standing right in front of John, their faces only inches apart.

"You ..." Trish interrupted, because the door suddenly opened.

* * *

**Well, this is the first chapter to this story, I hope you like it. Do not forget to review. Sorry for the bad grammar and spelling mistakes.**

**I'm so glad that today is the birthday Trish, I hope she will return to WWE, Lita too. You know, I heard the news that WWE trying to bring back Trish and Lita. I hope it's true and not a rumor, I will be very, very excited to watch RAW, if they are really back.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Summery: When Trish Stratus had to share a hotel room with the most man she hated, John Cena. She also must be willing to share a bed together. Same as Trish, John also hated Trish. When their friends know that Trish and John share a room, they began to tease Trish and John. But the feeling of love began to emerge when they mutually care for each other. Will Trish and John can get rid of their pride, and to be honest with each other?.**

**Characters: Trish Stratus, John Cena, Randy Orton, Lita, Edge, Ashley, Candice Michelle, Victoria, Chris Jericho, Jeff Hardy, and some WWE wrestlers.**

**Feel free to leave me a comment, and try to say politely ^^**

* * *

"Oh gosh, I do not see any" Victoria said covering her eyes with her hands.

"I told you, knock before opening" Ashley said, she looked down.

"We did not see anything Trish, believe" Lita said, she turned around.

"What the hell?" Said John.

"At least lock the door first" Candice said.

"We did not do anything" said John.

"Then why is your face so close?" Ask Lita, Trish turned to John, she looked at John and away.

"She approached to me" said John.

"I'm not, I'm just defending myself" Trish said.

"Liar, you want to kiss me" said John.

"Gosh, is that correct?" Said Ashley.

"I can not believe you're doing it," said Victoria.

"I thought you hated John?" Candice said.

"Stop it" Shouts Trish, John surprised "I do not even want to touch this man" Trish pointed to his face.

"Do not point my face" said John, he rid of hand Trish.

"Do not touch me" Trish said "And you, what are you doing midnight to my room?"

"Our room Correction" said John.

"Shut up" said Trish.

"We were hungry so we're here" said Victoria.

"Do you think my room is a fast-food restaurant?" Trish said "Look for good reason Vic"

"Maybe you have something that can be eaten?" Ask Ashley.

"I do not lie, I know you're here because Candice" said Trish.

"I?" Cndice said confused.

"You must let them know that I was shared a room with this man" says Trish.

"John, not this man" says John.

"Shut up" said Trish.

"Why do you kept get angry?" Ask Lita.

"Yes, you know all day she kept scolded me, like a child who gets a value of -F when the test" said John.

"Maybe she period" Ashley said.

"You have to be careful when she was period, she will be very fierce, the material more fierce than rabies dog" said Victoria, they all laughed, except Trish.

"Keep mocking me" Trish said, they stopped laughing.

"Sorry" said Victoria.

"See you tomorrow" said Trish, she pushed all her friends went out and closed the door.

"She really become fierce after meeting John" says Ashley.

"Forget it, be prepared to get a scolding tomorrow morning" said Lita.

"It's because of you, ask us here" said Victoria to Candice.

"But you want" says Candice.

"Stop, I'm sleepy, I'm going back to my room" said Lita, and then they all went back to their room. After arriving to their room, they tell everyone that John and Trish shared a room.

* * *

The next day, John woke up when he heard the alarm go off, he turned off the alarm and got up. When he turned around, he did not find Trish, a small smile emerged from his lips.

"The ghost is gone" said John.

"Who are you calling a ghost?" Trish suddenly emerged from the bathroom and surprised John.

"Damn, you surprise me" said John.

"I was wondering, who do you call a ghost?" Trish said.

"No one" said John "Perhaps you misheard"

Trish nodded "Look it up" said Trish.

"Hey, why do not you come and say good morning to me" says John.

"In your dream" said Trish, then she returned to the bathroom.

"Okay, good morning world" says John.

Trish goes towards catering room, she put the championship belt on her shoulder. Today her in a bad mood, she just wants to be with the girls. When she went into the catering room, everyone looked at her strangely. Trish confused as everyone stared at her.

_"What's wrong with me?"_ Trish thought _"Did I use the powder too thick?"_ Trish thought, and everyone was looking at her _"Do I look weird?"_ Trish thought _"Did I use different shoe?"_ She looked down, and saw that she used a pair of shoes. All of a sudden John came, he was also confused because everyone staring at them. John looked at Trish confused.

"And here we are champions couple" Shouts Edge, everyone cheered.

"You guys have been dating for how long?" Ask Christian.

"What the hell?" Trish said confused.

"What are you talking about?" Said John.

"Look, look they put their championship belts on the right shoulder" said Shawn, everyone whistled and cheered to John and Trish.

"They're crazy" said John, Trish looked at her friends sharp and hateful.

"This is the end we are" said Victoria.

"Protect me God" says Ashley.

"It would be bad" Lita said.

"I think there will be world war 3" Candice said.

"I think this is the hottest couple in the WWE history" Shouts Randy, everyone cheered and whistled again. Trish getting really angry now, she fed up. Without thinking, she kicked the trash can next to her and walked out of the catering room.

Everyone fell silent, they were surprised by the reaction given by Trish.

"Did I say something wrong?" Asked Randy,John went Randy and sat beside him.

"I think not" said John "We're not dating"

"Seriously?" Edge said "But Candice says you guys are dating"

"That's not true" says John.

Edge turned to Candice "Candice dare you," said Edge.

"It's not just me who says Lita, Ashley, and Victoria" said Candice.

"But you told us" said Lita.

"You better apologize to Trish, she seemed really angry," said John.

"Why do you care?" Asked Randy.

"Because if she was mad and I will always be a victim" says John, They all laughed "I'm serious"

"Well, I think we should apologize immediately" said Lita.

* * *

Trish slammed the door her locker room, she threw the championship belt on the couch. She never felt tremendous shame like that, it's very embarrassing. Maybe all the RAW list is there, even the members of crew. Trish sat disofa to restore his mood.

_Knock, knock, knock ..._

"Who is it?" Trish said exasperated "The door was not locked" Shouts Trish and red head appeared from behind the door.

"Hey Trish" said Lita.

"What do you want?" Trish asked harshly.

"I'm sorry for the incident in the catering room" said Ashley.

"Well, it's easy to say you're sorry, but it's not easy to forgive" says Trish, she turned on the TV.

"We are really regret" said Victoria.

"What do you regret?" Trish said "You enjoy seeing me humiliated is not it?"

"Gosh Trish" said Candice.

"And you Candice, stopping to spread the crap out of your mouth" said Trish.

"I'm sorry, I just told a few people, and I do not deny it scattered everywhere" says Candice.

"Come on Trish, this is just a trivial problem" says Lita.

"Trivial problem?" Trish said "You know how much I hate John?, And I would be very sensitive when me and John having a gossip or anything about John"

"We know" said Victoria.

"Then why are you doing something stupid and idiot?" This time Trish screamed, she could not contain her anger. They were all silent, they too were surprised by the reaction Trish "Tell me, what you do not have a mouth?" Trish screams invited several Superstars.

"What the hell?" Edge said "Why are you shouting Trish?"

"She definitely still upset about the incident in catering room" said John leaning on the door.

"Quiet Trish, it's just a matter of trivial" said Randy.

"Do not presume to know" Trish said, she took her championship belt and out.

"Get out" says Trish, she pushed John away.

"She was really grumpy" said John.

"Then, what Trish had to forgive you?" Edge asked.

"You think the way she talks has forgiven us?" Candice said.

"This is really complicated" Randy said.

"You have to try it again" says John.

* * *

Trish sat on a metal crate, she regretted treating everyone badly. She thought she had to get out of there and apologized to her friends. As she stood someone tapped her shoulder, she turned around and met a sweet smile Jeff Hardy.

"Hey Jeff" says Trish.

"Hey," said Jeff "You look angry"

"Really?" Trish said.

"You're angry because the current happenings in the catering room?" Ask Jeff.

"Maybe like it," said Trish.

"Did you go out with John?" Ask Jeff.

"Who?" Trish bit surprised.

"John Cena, you and John Cena dating?" Ask Jeff.

"Gosh, you even think like that" said Trish.

"So?" Ask Jeff.

"I'm not go out with John" Trish said "That's just nonsense"

"But is it true that you guys share a room?" Ask Jeff.

"Yeah, it's because I have no choice" Trish said "In a sense forced"

"You do not push yourself" says Jeff.

"It's okay" Trish said "Sorry, I must go, I'll see you later, bye"

"Bye" said Jeff, he sighed, "I wanted to bring her dinner"

Trish down the hall, but she stopped running because she saw Chris Jericho blocked her path.

"Hey sexy" said Chris winked.

"Can you get out, you're in my way" says Trish.

"How about a little kiss?" Said Chris.

"That's gross" said Trish.

"Come on," said Chris.

"I do not have the time, now get out" said Trish, she walked past Chris, but Chris grabbed her hand.

"Where are you going?" Said Chris.

"Hey ... let her go" said one, Trish turned and saw Randy.

"Oh Randy you troubles me" says Chris.

"Damn, I'm looking stupid" Randy said "Trish you can go"

"Thanks," said Trish on Randy "And you, do not disturb me anymore" says Trish on Chris. Trish and Chris are actually friend, but Chris is very likes disturbing Trish, and Trish never considered it seriously.

"Let's go" said Randy.

Trish opened the Divas locker room, and found Lita, Ashley, Candice and Victoria sat listless on the couch.

"Hey guys" said Trish.

"Trish we will do anything that you forgive us" said Victoria.

"Forgive us Trish" said Ashley.

"I forgive you" said Trish.

"Really?" Candice asked.

"Yeah, I just made this issue even more complicated" said Trish.

"Thank you Trish" said Lita, and they hugged.

"Well, just stop to tell crap to everyone, especially you Candice" said Trish.

Candice laughed "Sorry" said Candice.

"Stop being a big mouth" Lita said, everyone laughed.

* * *

Trish put her gym bag near a closet, the day is very tiring. Today she is also very sweaty, she took a towel and headed for the bathroom. When she opened the door, the bathroom door was locked.

"John you're in?" Trish cried.

"Yeah," said John.

"Oh," said Trish, she came back and sat down the couch waiting for her turn to shower.

_30 minutes later ..._

Trish felt really angry at John, he should have come out a few minutes ago. But Trish did not want to reckless, she's still patiently waiting for John. About 5 minutes later John came out of the shower, humming.

"You're such a girl" says Trish.

"What?" Said John.

"You take a very long time to shower, shit" says Trish.

"I cleaned all my body" says John.

"But you take a very long time" says Trish.

"I'm a big guy" said John.

"I do not care" says Trish "Everywhere ladies first" Trish said.

"But I came first so I took a shower" says John

"You know I waited a long time" says Trish.

"Why do not you ask me to open the door so we could shower together, it can save time" said John wink "and fun"

"You know what's pleasing?" Trish said.

"What?" He asked.

"Get rid you from my life" says Trish.

"Sadistic" said John.

"Shut up" Trish said "Remember, from now on do not ever pass through my area"

"If I want to go to the balcony?" Asked John, "And if I want to take the clothes?"

"Forget the balcony forget underwear!" Trish said.

"I do not mind naked all day if you do not mind" said John.

"Immoral" Trish said "Now get out I take a bath"

"Please" said John.

"Oh John, your towel despite" said Trish appoint John towel.

"What Shit" John panicked and looked down, and he found the towel does not fall from the waist. He could hear Trish laughed in delight "Remember Patricia, you're going to pay for all this" Shouts John, but he only heard Trish laughed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summery: When Trish Stratus had to share a hotel room with the most man she hated, John Cena. She also must be willing to share a bed together. Same as Trish, John also hated Trish. When their friends know that Trish and John share a room, they began to tease Trish and John. But the feeling of love began to emerge when they mutually care for each other. Will Trish and John can get rid of their pride, and to be honest with each other?.**

**Characters: Trish Stratus, John Cena, Randy Orton, Lita, Edge, Ashley, Candice Michelle, Victoria, Chris Jericho, Jeff Hardy, and some WWE wrestlers.**

**Feel free to leave me a comment, and try to say politely ^^**

* * *

Trish is in the Divas locker room, she was heard all the crap Divas, about John Cena that they think he is 'hot'. Trish just put a face not care, as she heard all the chatter Divas that made her want to vomit.

"He is hot" Melina said smiling.

"And the sexy" says Mickie James.

"You know I always dreamed of kissing John" said Victoria.

"You're lucky to be sharing a room with John" Maria said.

"Stop it," said Trish "Will you stop talking about John Cena, my ears hot you know?"

"I'm confused, why do you hate John" said Christy Hemme.

"He was a handsome man" says Lita.

"Yeah, I agree he is very handsome" said Ashley.

"With a cute dimple and blue eyes that shine" Candice said, they were all screaming hysterically.

"Oh god, you're so lucky" said Melina on Trish.

"You need a psychiatrist" said Trish.

"Do not you like John?" Christy asked.

"No, I hate him" Trish said firmly.

"I think you do not normally" said Victoria.

"What the hell?" Trish said.

"You do not like the man?" Mickie asked.

"You're crazy" Shouts Trish "You think I'm a lesbian?"

"Maybe" said Ashley.

"My goodness, evil demon which pervaded you all?" Said Trish, Trish opened the door going out, but she turned "But Mickie is a lesbian, I would not be surprised"

"God" they all said.

"What the hell?" Mickie said confused.

* * *

All Superstars are scrambling to see the latest poster Trish are very sexy. They all started playing with their minds and their opinions about Trish's body.

"Damn, she's so sexy" says Randy.

"I want to kiss her" said Chris licked his lips.

"Is that a breast?" Batista said.

"She has breasts very, very, very, good" Christian said.

"I wanted to see what was behind bikini" said Edge.

"Can I have her in bed?" Said Randy.

"In your dreams dumb" says Chris.

"John what you do not want to see this?" Batista said.

"What?" Said John.

"Poster latest Trish, in her string bikini" said Christian.

"I'm not interested in" said John.

"How could you not be interested?" Edge said.

"Seeing this poster made me harden" said Randy.

"I can not" said John.

"That's because you have not seen the picture Trish" said Batista.

"Look at this" Randy said, showing pictures Trish. John jaw dropped when he saw the picture Trish, they laughed.

"You still say it was not interesting?" Said Chris.

"Ehh ..." John said doubtfully.

"Tell me," said Christian.

"I know you horny" said Edge.

"Wahhh ..." They all said.

"What, you guys fucking crazy" said John "I'm not horny"

"Okay okay" said Edge, John would get up and walk out of the locker room.

"Where you going?" Asked Randy.

"Get out of here" said John.

"Oh, I thought you wanted to masturbate" Randy said, they all laughed.

"Fuck you" said John.

* * *

Trish walked down the hall with a feeling of annoyance, she's wondered why all the Divas think that John is handsome. Trish kept walking and did not look around, suddenly she hit someone and fell.

"Ouch" said Trish fell.

"I'm sorry" said someone.

"It's okay" said Trish, she looked up and met the baby blue eyes "You!"

"Oh, you" said John.

Trish reached out her hand "Responsibility" Trish said with a smug face.

"I'm not wrong" says John.

"How can that be? Obviously you hit me" said Trish.

"You hit me" said John.

"But you do not fall" says Trish.

"That's because I'm bigger" said John.

"You always say you're big, I do not care if you're big like Big Show, or even an elephant I do not care, now help me" Shouts Trish, everyone turned and looked at them strangely.

"What are you doing? See them looked at us weird" said John.

"I do not care, now help me or I'll yell" said Trish, Trish opened her mouth will scream, but John shut her mouth uses hid hand.

"Ssstttt ..." Said John, Trish reached out his hand "Okay okay" John helped Trish stand back. After standing Trish will leave John, but John detain her.

"What?" Trish said.

"You do not say thank you?" Said John.

"For what?" Trish said.

"To have helped you" said John.

"Helping?" Trish said "You hit me so I fell, of course, you have to help me because I was the victim in this incident, and you are the culprit"

"You hit me, but I was lucky not to fall over" says John.

"Ahhh forget, the point I was the victim in this incident, umpteen" said Trish, she's walked away and left John with a puzzled face.

"Who fool me or she?" Said John.

* * *

Jeff Hardy leaned against the wall, he waited for Trish. He wants to ask Trish romantic dinner tonight. He could not lie to himself, that he could not resist the charm of Trish Stratus. He took a month to convince himself that he could invite Trish date.

"Jeff" He heard someone calling his name, he turned around and found Trish.

"Hey," said Jeff.

"What are you doing?" Trish asked.

"I'm waiting for you" said Jeff.

"Oh, what's up?" Trish asked smiling.

"Do you have time tonight?" Ask Jeff.

"I think I have, why?" Trish said.

"I want to invite you to dinner, if you do not mind" he said.

"I?" Trish said.

"Yes you are" said Jeff "You can?"

Trish smiled "Of course I can" said Trish.

"Okay, I'll pick you up at 08.00 pm" said Jeff.

"What should I wear?" Trish said.

"Whatever you wear will look very beautiful, if you're wearing it" says Jeff, Trish blushed "But I want you to use the dress"

"Okay" said Trish smiled.

"Well, I gotta go see you later tonight" said Jeff.

"See you later" said Trish and Jeff left her.

"Guess who's going to have a date tonight?" Trish said, as she entered the locker room Divas.

"Who?" Ask Ashley.

"I," said Trish.

"With who?" Lita asked enthusiastically.

"Do not say you have a date with John" says Candice.

"You're making me jealous" said Victoria.

"Finally, you really realize that John was a handsome man" said Melina.

"Duh!" Trish said "Not with John"

"With who?" Said Victoria.

"With Jeff Hardy" said Trish happy.

"It will be exciting" says Lita.

"What do you mean?" Trish said,

"I mean you guys are so cute together, and you been have a romantic storyline, right?" Lita said.

"Of course it's true, you are also involved with Matt" said Trish.

"Matt is mine" said Ashley.

"Save him, I have had the Edge" said Lita.

"Well, what do you need help for makeup?" Candice asked.

"I like put makeup" said Victoria.

"No, I can do it myself" Trish said "It's just a regular date"

"Well" said Ashley

* * *

Trish put blush on the her cheeks, after which she put lipgloss. John from last to pay close attention. He was a bit confused as to what will be done by Trish.

"Where you going?" He asked.

Trish turned and looked at John "None of your business" says Trish.

"You are very fierce, I asked nicely" said John.

"I'm dating" Trish said.

"Apparently there are a guy who wants to ask you a date" said John.

"What do you mean, huh?" Trish said.

"Well, I think you are very fierce and angry and that no guy wants to ask you out" said John plain.

"Many men who lined up for a date with me" said Trish.

"You're very confident" said John "I want to know who your date"

"Why do you want to know everything?" Trish said.

"Just ask, what is wrong?" Said John.

Trish sighed "Jeff Hardy" says Trish.

"Oh, that poor Jeff" says John.

"Why is he poor?" Trish said.

"Of course, he'll get a scolding along the journey toward a restaurant" says John "Then you're going to scold Jeff when he uses the toilet for too long"

"I did not do it," said Trish.

"Oh yeah?" Said John, but when your there was a knock at the door "Let me get" said John, he opened the door and found Jeff.

"Hey," said John "Looking for Trish?"

"Hey," said Jeff "Yeah"

"Hey Jeff" says Trish, she emerged from behind John.

"Hey," said Jeff "Are you ready?"

"Yeah," said Trish.

"John we go first," said Jeff.

"Okay, but just be careful" said John

"Why?" Ask Jeff.

"She venomous" says John.

"Damn" said Trish, she kicked John.

"Ouch" said John, Jeff laughed.

"Bye" said Jeff.

"Bye" said John

* * *

Trish date is going well, had dated Jeff to do something nice. Trish thought, maybe after their first date, they will have another date. Trish feels comfortable with Jeff, and make her feel safe. Maybe she should mark calendar because today is the best day for her, according to her.

Trish sighed, she did not want the day to end. She opened the door and was surprised to see her room. Her rooms are very messy, scattered beer bottles, cigarette ashes everywhere, tissue splatter, potato chips scattered on the floor, and strong odors.

"Oh god" says Trish, she walked slowly "Who did this?" Trish said, she saw the whole room is a mess, as has been affected by the tsunami. She put her bag on the bed. "It must have been John, who else if not him" Trish said, this time she was really angry, she will not hesitate to evict John, when he returned.

Trish sighed, "I thought I had to clean it alone I do not want to sleep with all this fucking crap" says Trish. Finally, Trish began to clean the entire room. She threw away all the trash, sweeping the floor, mopping floors, and sprayed air freshener.

_Knock, knock, knock ..._

"It was definitely John" says Trish, she walked faster and opened the door "You bastard, what did you do with the room?"

"What?" Said John, Trish could smell a very strong odor of alcohol.

"Damn, he's drunk," said Trish.

"Where are you?. Why room very messy?" Trish said harshly.

"Oh it" said John "Me, Randy and Edge watching a football game"

"Then you make a mess all over the room?" Trish said.

"I did not do, they are doing" said John.

"But they are your friends" Trish said "Now you get out of here, you're just making me suffer" Trish said, she turned around but she heard something fall. When she turned around she saw John fall.

"Now what?" Trish said annoyed "Wake"

"Can you help me?" Asked John, he tried to get up.

"You suck, help yourself," said Trish, but Trish could not bear to see John, she finally helped John stand "Again you're drunk will kill you" Trish put John in bed, she opened John shirt that smelled of alcohol.

"Wait here, I'll get you wet rag" Trish said she took a wet cloth and began to clean the body of John "You really troubling me"

"What I trouble you?" He asked.

"Yeah, always" said Trish.

"Forgive me," said John.

"No way" says Trish "You always make me angry, tomorrow you to move rooms"

"Could you give me a chance?" Said John.

"Why are you talking as if I was your girlfriend, stop talking like that" said Trish.

"What's wrong?" Ask John.

"Of course," said Trish.

"Then forgive me" said John, Trish will answer, but she was distracted when John suddenly hugged her "I'm sorry," whispered John


	4. Chapter 4

**Summery: When Trish Stratus had to share a hotel room with the most man she hated, John Cena. She also must be willing to share a bed together. Same as Trish, John also hated Trish. When their friends know that Trish and John share a room, they began to tease Trish and John. But the feeling of love began to emerge when they mutually care for each other. Will Trish and John can get rid of their pride, and to be honest with each other?.**

**Characters: Trish Stratus, John Cena, Randy Orton, Lita, Edge, Ashley, Candice Michelle, Victoria, Chris Jericho, Jeff Hardy, and some WWE wrestlers.**

**Feel free to leave me a comment, and try to say politely ^^**

* * *

Trish was surprised to see John suddenly hugged her. John bare skin feels hot when touched Trish skin. She could smell the alcohol sting. She felt uncomfortable with the way John hugged her, she did not even hug John back. While Trish was busy with all her mind, she heard John laugh. Trish pushed John away and looked at him strangely.

"You should see your reaction" said John laughed out loud.

"What the hell?" Trish said confused.

"We break even now," said John.

"What are you talking about?" Trish said.

"Remember when you lied to me that my towel off, and I warn you to pay for it, right?" Said John, Trish nodded "And now we're even"

"your jokes are not funny" said Trish.

"As a matter of fact I felt very calm you are in my arms, just say you like me" said John.

"You're so confident, I do not even hug you back" says Trish.

"Then why are you so quiet when I hug you?" Said John.

"You're holding me too tight, I do not want to die out of breath" Trish says "I do not want to die in vain"

"That does not answer my question" said John.

"I do not care," said Trish.

"Well, come on, just say you like me" said John "All women want to be in my arms, and you're the only one lucky woman"

Trish sighed "Eww .. I think will get a shower because you have touched" says Trish.

"Oh yeah?" John said "At least you care about me"

"Who says?" Trish said.

"That proved to you to help me when I fall" said John.

"For me to be an angel" said Trish.

"But you surely can not resist the charm of a John Cena, right?" said John.

"Oh God, forgive me" Trish says "I will be fascinated to you if I did not have common sense"

"Oh okay, but how about this, do you still refuse?" Said John, he leaned in to kiss her lips. When their faces had been very close, John received a hard slap on the cheek.

"You're very cheeky" said Trish.

John laughed "Do it again" said John, slap it hurts, but he did not deny that he liked it, and therefore he asks Trish to do that again.

Trish swung her hand and slapped John once again, even louder than before "Do not mess with me" Trish said irritably.

"I do not know why I love when you beat me, but if you do more, you will pay with a kiss" said John.

"I would never kiss a guy like you," said Trish.

"Really, Let's see how long you retain your convictions" said John

"Until I die" says Trish.

* * *

Trish woke up when she smelled the coffee scent spread throughout the room. She opened her eyes and saw the whole room filled with sunlight. She got up and find the source of the scent. When she passed the kitchen, she saw John with a pot of coffee. Now she was knows the source of coffee scent.

"Good morning sleeping beauty" says John smiled sweetly "Want a cup of coffee or want me?"

Trish sighed "Ignore him Trish" Think Trish, Trish ignored John and headed for the bathroom.

"Hey, I'm talking to you" says John, but he did not hear a response Trish.

Trish came out of the bathroom and saw a cup of coffee and sandwiches on the table. She looking for John but did not find him, she approached the table and saw the memo.

_I was made for you, it's delicious._  
_-John Cena_

Trish put the memo back. She sat in a chair and sipping her coffee.

"I'm not going to get in your trap again" Trish Infuriated, she bites sandwich.

* * *

"Are you at all interested with Trish?" Ask Randy on John. They were in the locker room John waited their team tag match.

"No," said John brushing shoelaces.

"Really?" Asked Randy.

"Of course," said John "I just consider her a friend, buts he does not consider me her friend"

Randy laughed "Painful" said Randy.

"Shut up" said John "Why are you asking about Trish?" Randy smiled ridiculous "Do not tell me you love Trish"

Randy still gave a silly grin "Yeah, sort of like it," said Randy.

"Since when do you love Trish?" He asked.

"From the first time Edge introduced us, she had a very beautiful smile" Randy said "What do you think Trish has a beautiful smile?"

"You're asking me?" He asked.

"Of course, who else besides you here stupid" Randy said "Tell me, how is she?"

John thought for a moment, he remembered Trish smile. But he realized that Trish never gave him a smile. He never even saw Trish smiled at him, which he remembered was Trish's face when angry.

"How?" Asked Randy.

"I never saw Trish smiled, I just always see her face when she is mad at me" said John.

Randy sighed, "You suck" Randy said "But do you think she's beautiful?"

John thought for a moment, he found Trish's face in his mind "Yeah, she's beautiful so beautiful" said John, he did not realize what he had just said.

"Yeah, she is very beautiful" Randy said.

"And the funny" said John.

"One point for her, funny" Randy said. Instantly John realized what he said.

_"What did I say?"_ Think John.

"If you go out with her, how?" Asked Randy.

"Go ahead, but last night he went out with Jeff Hardy" says John.

"Damn, he overtook me" says Randy.

"Just move faster" says John. "Are you going to stay here all day and talk about Trish that Vince fired us?"

"Of course not, crazy" Randy said.

"Then let's go to the match" said John.

"How's he doing?" Asked Victoria to Trish.

"He is the kind of romantic, although sometimes still shy" Trish said, the girls giggled.

"Awe ... what he's doing sweet things?" Ask Lita.

"Yes, he did" said Trish "Last night was a great night"

"I can not wait for your date the next" Ashley said.

"What about John?" Candice asked.

Trish sighed "If you remember what happened last night that made me want to kill him" says Trish.

"Indeed, what happened?" Ask Lita.

"You know, when I got back to my hotel room, I found my room like a sinking ship, very messy" Trish said irritably.

"Why did that happen?" Ask Ashley.

"I do not know, but John said he was watching a football match with Edge and Randy, so I assume they are making a mess" said Trish.

"So you clean the whole room alone?" Candice asked.

"Of course, I had no choice" said Trish.

"The poor Trish" said Lita.

"How about we go to night club?" Said Ashley.

"That's right, tomorrow is the weekend and we have done taping for RAW tomorrow, this will be fun" said Victoria.

"Perhaps we should encourage our date" Lita said, they all nodded.

"You want to go Trish?" Candice asked.

"Yeah, I need to have fun" says Trish.

* * *

Trish walked through the sea of people at a famous night club in New York. She also met with some WWE wrestlers. Trish thought they were having fun, just like her. When Trish keep looking for Lita, she felt someone touching her shoulder, she turned around and saw Randy.

"Need help?" Randy Ask smiling.

"I think yes, I'm looking for Lita, are you with Lita?" Ask Trish screamed, because there are very noisy.

"Yeah, I'm with her" says Randy.

"You want to come back or want to go somewhere else?" Trish said "If you want to go, you can show me where Lita"

"No, no, I just took a beer and plan to go back" Randy said "Come on" Randy hold of the Trish's hand, and led her to Lita. "You can walk in front of me so that no one touches your ass" Trish nodded, she walked in front of Randy. After walking a few minutes, they were walkin in the corner and found Lita.

"Look what I found" said Randy brings Trish.

"Finally, you've come" said Ashley.

"I thought you were not going to come" said Candice, Trish smiled. Trish took a seat next to Randy.

"There you are" said someone on Trish, Trish turned and saw John sitting by his side, on the left.

"Why are you here?" Said Trish, Edge and Lita each other.

"Do not blame me" whispered Edge.

"You take him" Lita whispered.

"It would be bad" said Victoria on Ashley.

"Why do you have to ask," said John "I came here to have fun, not to come to wash clothes"

"Since when is a nightclub provide laundry services?" Trish said.

"Therefore do not ask a stupid question like that" said John.

"What is wrong if I ask?" Trish said, they all looked at John and Trish with a puzzled look.

"Actually, it's not wrong," said John.

"Then just shut up" says Trish.

"I do not want to see this" Candice says "I'll go" Then Chris came.

"There Trish, my dear" said Chris, Trish rolled her eyes.

"Forget Trish, then go with me" said Candice, she pulled Chris away.

"I'm coming" said Ashley and Victoria.

"Well, I do not want like a fool here, let's knock on the dance floor" says Lita pull Edge. Now it's just John Trish and Randy.

"I just come in, they have gone" said Trish.

Randy laughed "They want to have fun" says Randy, Trish nodded. Trish and Randy talk and ignore John. John saw them once in a while, there was pain in his chest, he did not know what the cause of the pain. Perhaps annoyed because they ignore him, no it is not a feeling of annoyance. More precisely it is a feeling of jealousy, he was jealous to Randy.

The night wore on, they all decided to go back to the hotel. As they walked Trish felt something strange, and she remembered, she forgot her jacket.

"I forgot my jacket, I'll be right back" said Trish.

"Want me to join you?" Said Randy.

"No, this is just a minute" said Trish. Trish back to the night club and still found the jacket. When Trish walked out alone, she did not realize there were two men who targeted her from afar. Trish walked quickly toward the parking lot, she feels there are people who follow her. Trish accelerate the movement of his legs, she can really hear the sound of galloping men's shoes. Although she sometimes stumbling, she kept up her pace. When the atmosphere became really quiet, suddenly someone was clutching Trish. Trish tried to wriggle.

"Tie her" says kidnappers greater. Smaller kidnappers took the rope and tied her hands Trish, as well as his legs

"Get off me you bastard, I was Trish Stratus" said Trish tries to scare the two kidnappers.

The two kidnappers were laughing "That's why we kidnap you, because you Trish Stratus" said kidnappers were smaller. Kidnappers larger, shut Trish mouth using tape, so Trish could not speak.

"You know, we'd be rich if we are able to sell this woman" says kidnappers smaller. Trish was surprised to hear their words. She has been watching the news about human trafficking. And she did not deny, she will be one of the victims of human trafficking.

_"Oh god, what do I do?"_ Trish thought _"They'll sell me? They thought I was a merchandise?"_ This time she cried _"Anyone help me,"_ she prayed.

* * *

**I hope you like it. Do not forget to review.**

**Sorry for the bad grammar and spelling mistakes.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Summery: When Trish Stratus had to share a hotel room with the most man she hated, John Cena. She also must be willing to share a bed together. Same as Trish, John also hated Trish. When their friends know that Trish and John share a room, they began to tease Trish and John. But the feeling of love began to emerge when they mutually care for each other. Will Trish and John can get rid of their pride, and to be honest with each other?.**

**Characters: Trish Stratus, John Cena, Randy Orton, Lita, Edge, Ashley, Candice Michelle, Victoria, Chris Jericho, Jeff Hardy, and some WWE wrestlers.**

**Feel free to leave me a comment, and try to say politely ^^**

* * *

"Where is she?" John said, he knocked his feet on the ground.

"Maybe she lost her jacket" says Chris.

"She could have a lot of jacket if she wants" said John.

"We have to catch up, I have a bad feeling" says Lita.

"That's right, I'm afraid something happened to her" said Ashley.

John sighed, "She is very inconvenient" said John.

"She our friend John" Randy said.

"Yeah, right" Candice says "We care about her"

"Come" said Edge. Everyone goes first, John just stood and grunted.

"Come on John" Shouts Chris, John sighed and walked. When all the people walking first in front of John, John steps stopped. He saw a car rocked. Initially he had a dirty mind, but when listened carefully, he heard the sound of someone struggling. John approached the car and suddenly two men came out, one was bigger and a smallish one. According to John, they look very suspicious.

"I'm sorry, before" said John politely "I saw your car hold sway, what happened?"

"Oh it" the larger man said nervously "We only had a problem with our niece"

"Yes, we want to bring her home, it's late" said the smaller man.

"How old is your niece?" He asked.

"About 20 years" said the smaller man.

"It was very natural that her home late at night, she was a grown" said John.

"But her mother worried about her" said the bigger man.

John nodded, "Well, maybe I should go so that you can take home your niece," said John, as he took the first step. Suddenly there was a figure woman fell from the car, her hands and feet bound and her mouth gagged. John saw the two men with a very nervous. John looked at her closely, he was surprised to find out that Trish.

"I never knew Trish has family in New York" said John relaxed.

"You ... you know her?" Ask bigger man.

John laughed "Of course I know your niece," said John. With a sudden movement, John attacked the two men brutally. He did not care to make the two men were killed. He just wanted to make sure that the two men were no longer disturb Trish. After making sure the two men were never an unconscious, John turned to Trish and untied on the feet and her hands.

"Oh god, what happened?" Victoria said, when they come back.

"What happened to her?" Randy said worried.

"Who did this?" Candice said.

"Do not ask many questions, call the police now," said John, he helped Trish up.

"Ashley called the police," said Edge, Ashley pulled out her phone and called the police.

"Are you okay?" John asked Trish, Trish nodded even though she was still crying.

"What's going on?" Lita said.

"I do not know" said John "Are you sure you're okay?" Said John on Trish, Trish nodded. Suddenly John pulled Trish and hugged her tightly. He hugged and kissed the top of her head. John could feel that Trish's body shook with fear.

"I think that John really cares about Trish" said Candice in Victoria.

"Not the time to talk about it," said Victoria.

"I mean look at it" said Candice, Victoria looked up.

"They are so cute together" said Victoria.

"Not the time to talk about it," said Candice.

"That my words" Victoria said.

"I borrowed" said Candice, Victoria put on a straight face.

"Never walk alone late at night" whispered John, Trish nodded in John's arms. Randy saw John hugged Trish, it makes it a little jealous. But he believes that John is not keen on Trish, but maybe he was wrong. When the police came, they took the two men into the patrol car.

"Thank you very much for us to catch them petrified" said a police officer.

"That's not a problem" says John, he still hugged Trish and make sure she is safe.

"We have long been looking for them, they always managed to escape when you want to secure" The policeman said.

"They syndicate what?" Edge said.

"They syndicate trade in human beings, they akn kidnapped every girl who walked alone and then sell them abroad to earn money" said the policeman.

"Gosh, that's terrible position" said Ashley.

"But sir Cena, we ask that you and your girlfriend to be asked for witness" said the policeman.

"Okay" said John.

"I think John began to care for Trish" said Edge on Lita.

"Who knew they would be caring" says Lita. Randy just looked at them and keep feelings of jealousy.

* * *

Trish slowly opened her eyes, she awakened from a long sleep. When she turned around, she was surprised to find John's face very close to hers. She was also aware of waking in the arms of John.

_"What we like this all night?"_ Trish thought, to be honest it felt strange to her. Even an ordinary pillow between them was gone. Trish heart skipped a beat, as she felt the touch of John. Slowly she reversed her face and see his face again. This time she had to admit that John has a handsome face, a perfect jaw line, a beautiful baby blue eyes and a sexy body. Trish continued to watch John, until suddenly John moves. Trish panic, she releases the grip of John, and away from him. John woke up and smiled at her.

"Good morning beautiful" said John smiled sweetly.

"Morning" said Trish, she was not even turned on John.

"Today is the weekend, right?" Said John.

"Yes" said Trish brief.

John sighed, "I can finally take a break from it all" says John, Trish was silent. She got up and walked left its John. "Where you going?" Said John watched Trish left.

"Shower" Trish said simply.

"What's wrong?" John said confused. "Usually she would rant if I had a lot of talk in the morning"

After bathing, gently Trish out of the bathroom. Do not know why when she met John she would feel awkward. Or maybe because of John being very sweet. She remembered the way back to the hotel, along the John kept hold her hand. But however, she should be grateful to John for saving her.

"It does not need me to talk to him" said Trish, she headed for the kitchen and started to cook something for breakfast.

John saw Trish was cooking something in the kitchen. He watched carefully, this is very strange. Trish never cooked for breakfast, John is always doing that.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"Cooking" said Trish.

"Oh," said John _"She did not scold me?"_ Think John _"It's very strange",_ he thought, then he left Trish and bath.

_"If it were not for you to save me, I would not do this"_ Trish thought irritably.

A few minutes later John came out of the bathroom. He was a bit surprised to see some pancakes lined up neatly on the table.

"Are you hungry?" He heard Trish.

"Yeah I'm hungry, you're a cook all this?" Said John, Trish nodded. He approached Trish and touching her forehead. "No fever" said John.

"What do you mean?" Trish said _"You think I'm crazy"_ thought Trish.

"This is very strange" said John "You only talk to me when I speak first or I ask you, then today you're cooking for breakfast, I usually do that. What's wrong with you?"

"No, I just want to do it," said Trish took the chair.

John followed "Then why do not you talk to me?" Said John.

"I do not want to argue" Trish says "I'm tired"

John nodded "Okay" said John "but I do not like you like this, I like when you talk a lot, I think it's funny" said John.

"Do not talk much, do not make pancakes to cool" said Trish.

"Yes ma'am" says John, he's eating a pancake "It's so good" said John. Once done with breakfast Trish wash all utensils, and then she put makeup. John sat on the couch watching a baseball game.

_Knock ... knock ... knock ..._

"I'll get" Trish said, she opened the door "There you are"

"Hey," said Lita "Are you ready?"

"I'm always ready" Trish said "Where are the others?"

"They're still sleeping" Lita said.

"Seriously?" Said Trish, Lita nodded. "Come" said Trish, then there is a middle-aged man approached Trish.

"Excuse me, is it true that John Cena's room?" Said the man.

Trish smiled "Yeah, can I help you?" Trish said.

"Uncle" says John.

"Hey John" he said "It's a package to your aunt, she had an apartment around here" said the man handed a packet, and a piece of paper "This is the address"

"Oh," said John took the package "You do not want to stop by?"

He smiled friendly "I have to give a lot of packages, maybe next time" said the man.

"Okay, see you later" said John.

"See you" said the man, he gave a smile at Trish and Lita, they smile back.

"You know this address?" John said, he handed a piece of paper.

"It's just a few blocks from here" said Trish "Close to the cake shop, where I bought a chocolate cake. It's also close to park"

"Can you bring me?" Said John.

"I have to go with Lita" Trish said "So go by yourself, it is not difficult to find. When out of the building turn left, then intersection turn right, if you're in a small intersection turn left, then turn right. Within a few minutes you'll get there, "said Trish" Oh, and it's pretty bright at night "Then she left John.

"Why did not you take him?" Lita said, as they entered the elevator.

"He could be himself" said Trish.

"He has saved you last night" says Lita.

"I know, will soon return the favor" said Trish, Lita nodded

* * *

"Get out of the building turn left, there is a intersection turn right, if I were a small intersection turn left, then turn right, in a few minutes you'll be there," said John repeated the words Trish. John kept repeating the words while looking for his aunt address. John has many hours looking for the address, but he did not find the address, just find the park. Even when the sun had set, he could not find the address. He sat out in the garden to remember more words Trish.

"You can not find that address?" Says one, John turned around and saw Trish standing beside him.

"I'm lost" said John.

"You idiot, why did not you ask someone to take you?" Trish said.

"I do not want someone to take me" said John "Trish, can you take me?"

Trish thought for a moment "Well, it's thank you for saving me" said Trish, and John held out his hand "Too much, too much" Trish said, she pulled John but it did not work, she tried once again but John is still not standing. John gave a smile mocking "What do you want to go or not, I will not take you anymore" says Trish "1 ... 2 .. 3 .." She pulled John's more powerful, ultimately John was standing right in front of Trish's face and almost kissed her. "You can stand on its own" said Trish goes ahead, John smiled and follow Trish.

* * *

**Merry christmas ^^**

**I have made this story hard enough, I'm confused what to do John or Trish. But since I got a bit of help I could finish this chapter. I hope you like it, do not forget to review.**

**Sorry for the bad grammar and spelling mistakes.**

**Hope you get a Christmas miracle. God bless you ^^**


	6. Chapter 6

**Summery: When Trish Stratus had to share a hotel room with the most man she hated, John Cena. She also must be willing to share a bed together. Same as Trish, John also hated Trish. When their friends know that Trish and John share a room, they began to tease Trish and John. But the feeling of love began to emerge when they mutually care for each other. Will Trish and John can get rid of their pride, and to be honest with each other?.**

**Characters: Trish Stratus, John Cena, Randy Orton, Lita, Edge, Ashley, Candice Michelle, Victoria, Chris Jericho, Jeff Hardy, and some WWE wrestlers.**

**Feel free to leave me a comment, and try to say politely ^^**

* * *

John knocked on door of his aunt's apartment. After waiting a few minutes, out of a housemaid.

"Can I help you sir?" She said.

"Aunt Sarah there?" Said John, and a woman aged about 45 years out and gave John a smile.

"John" said the woman hugged John.

"Aunt Sarah" said John hugged his aunt back.

"You look handsome" said the woman.

"She also looks pretty" said John "I got the package from Uncle Mark" says John, he handed the package to his aunt. Aunt John turned around, and smiled at Trish.

"Good evening," said Trish smiled.

"Good evening," said John's aunt. "She gorgeous, she definitely your girlfriend, you're doing a good job" Trish just smiled ridiculous.

"No, no, she was just a friend" said John panicked.

"Do not be too cautious, I'm just kidding" said aunt John, Trish just smiles. "Come on, I made a chocolate cake" John smiled at Trish, John knows that Trish loved chocolate cake.

"This" John gave a piece of chocolate cake on Trish.

Trish smiled "Thanks" said Trish, she ate chocolate cake "Good" said Trish on John, John smiled. Then John's aunt back with a guitar and give it to John.

"Your old Guitar" said, John's aunt.

John grinned "You have it?" Said John.

"Of course, this is your gift when you were 16 years" said, John's aunt.

"I guess it's gone" said John, who put it on the floor of an old guitar.

"So Trish, are you friend John?" said, John's aunt, on Trish.

Trish nodded "Yeah, I'm his friend, we worked in the WWE in the same brand, RAW" said Trish.

Aunt John nodded "Are you New York girls?" John's aunt ask.

Trish shook her head "No, I'm Canadian girl, but I'm Greek and Polish descent" said Trish.

"Greek ancestor?" said, John's aunt, Trish nodded "It's no wonder you're so pretty, like a Greek goddess" Trish blushed "She's beautiful John, right?" John's aunt teased.

"Yeah, she's beautiful" said John, Trish getting embarrassed.

"Thanks," said Trish. Then they talked late into the night.

"Your aunt is very funny" said Trish, when they go back to the hotel.

"Yeah, she is very funny" said John.

"Is she a widow?" Trish said.

John nodded, "Her husband died in a traffic accident seven years ago," said John.

"Oh god" Trish said "Did she have a child?"

"She's got a girl" says John "Aged 12 years"

"Why did not she marry again?" Trish said.

"I do not know" said John.

"I know why she did not want to be married anymore" says Trish.

"What?" Said John.

"Since all men around the world are player, just like you" said Trish.

"I'm not a player" said John, Trish shrugged "Well, what's that player?"

"They like you, act sweet to all women, they are always dating all the women they meet, as if woman would fall in love with him" said Trish.

"I've been dating a woman for several years, I never treat all women with a sweet, but if I like it, I also never cast a charm to all women," said John. "So you think I look like Chris Jericho?"

Trish nodded "Yes," said Trish.

"I've never had a female friend before," said John.

"Do you like anyone?" Said Trish, John shook his head "Do you love someone?" John shook his head again, "I can not" said Trish.

"So what everyone is going to say whether I'm the player?" Said John.

"You're a player" Trish said "Everyone will tell you the player"

"I like hanging out with woman " said John "My mother is a woman and I would not hurt a woman," said John, he's not walking, Trish also stop walking "What about the other elements of me? Whether they can see? Besides you are an asshole "said John, Trish turned. She approached John and hook his strength arm.

Trish sighed, "Forget about the players, let's go home champ" says Trish.

After arriving at the hotel, Trish turned into shorts and t-shirts. As she sat on the couch and watch TV, suddenly the bulb erupted, and the whole room off. Trish was surprised when John hugged her suddenly.

"What the fuck, John?" Trish said. Then Trish laughs when she knew that John was afraid of the dark "I know, I know" Trish says "I'll call the waiter, to replace the bulb" says Trish.

"Light the candle first" said John.

"Okay" said Trish laughed. Light a few candles, while John pulled her shirt "Stop pulling my shirt, I'd light a candle" said Trish.

"Then call the waiter to replace the bulb" says John.

"Yes sir," said Trish, she went to call the waiter. After that Trish sitting on the balcony while waiting for a waiter, John followed.

"Why are you afraid of the dark?" Trish said.

"I am afraid of ghosts" John said softly.

Trish laughed "big man like you afraid of ghosts?" Trish said.

"You're not afraid of ghosts?" Said John.

Trish shook her head "No," said Trish.

"Everyone is afraid of ghosts, but you do not" said John "What are you afraid of? A player?"

"Crazy" Trish says "I'm not scared, just do not like them"

"I understand," said John "I do not like the darkness and silence. So I had to make some noise"

Trish nodded, she stood up and picked up the guitar John, and handed to him.

"Why are you giving me this?" Said John.

"So you're not afraid" said Trish.

"I'm no good" says John.

"Do not be reluctant if you have the chance to play" Trish says "Mom would pound your head"

John laughed "sadistic" said John.

"Come" said Trish. Then John began to strum guitar strings and singing.

_That I love you ..._

_I have loved you all along ..._

_And I miss you ..._

_Been far away for far too long ..._

_I keep dreaming you'll be with me ..._

_and you'll never go ..._

_Stop breathing if ..._

_I do not see you anymore ..._

John sang the song looking at Trish's face. Trish looked away so she and John did not make eye contact. She felt awkward. Then there was a knock at the door, Trish grateful.

"I'll get" Trish said, she got up and opened the door. It was a hotel maid who will replace their bulb room, Trish smiled.

"Thank goodness" Think Trish.

When finished with the lights, Trisn lying in bed. She thought about John, she felt a little care for him. Currently she is busy with her thoughts about John, John suddenly lay beside her. John gave her a sweet smile, Trish smiled back. They were silent for a long time, until John spoke.

"Trish" said John.

Trish turned around "What?" Trish said.

"Monday we should not be on Texas?" Said John.

Trish nodded "Yes, why?" Trish said.

"So we had to share a room anymore?" Said John.

"Yeah," said Trish "We can get our own room"

"I do not want" says John.

"Huh?" Trish said confused.

"Do you still want to share a room with me again when we were in Texas?" Said John, Trish was silent, she was confused to say. "I want to share a room with you again"

"Why?" Trish said "It was better when we can get our own room. Shall no more be a scold you, you do not have to cook for breakfast"

"I'm happy when you scold me, for me it's funny" said John "I also love to cook breakfast for you"

"You do not have to do it," said Trish.

"I want to do it," said John "Some days it's fun with you, I never felt this" Trish looked at John odd "I mean, I'm always lonely when I have my own room"

"So what?" Trish said.

"I feel comfortable with you" said John, Trish amazed.

_"What did he say?"_ Trish thought.

"Do you want to share a room when we were in Texas? You could have a large area, if you want," said John.

"It would be strange" said Trish.

"It will not be" said John "I beg"

Trish smiled "Well, if you insist" said Trish.

John smiled "Thanks" said John, Trish nodded "Why do you want to share a room with me?"

"You are asking" Trish said.

"Not it," said John "Why did not you refuse?"

"Because you're my friend" said Trish.

_"Just a friend?"_ Think John.

"So, what would you be friends with me if I loved a woman?" Said John.

Trish laughed "Of course," said Trish "That's not a problem"

"You want to hang out tomorrow?" Said John.

"I?" Trish said.

"Yeah you," said John.

"Where to?" Trish said.

"We can fishing if you want, I also have tickets to Maroon 5 concert" said John.

"Maroon 5?" Trish said enthusiastically, she loved Maroon 5. John nodded. "I want"

"All right, you have to accompany me hang out, then you can get this ticket" says John.

"Okay" said Trish.

John smiled "Well, maybe we could get some sleep, I'm tired" said John

"Go ahead" said Trish.

"What about you?" Said John.

Trish shook her head "I'm not sleepy" said Trish.

"Are you sure, it's late" said John, Trish nodded "I can accompany you"

"No need" said Trish.

"Okay" said John "Goodnight Patricia" John laughed.

"Do not call me Patricia" Trish said.

...

Trish continues to change the TV channel, she looking for a fun spectacle, but she could not find it. Trish sighed, she took the jacket and exit the room. When she stepped into the elevator, she saw Jeff.

"Trish?" Jeff said "What are you doing middle of the night like this?"

Trish stood next to Jeff "Nothing, I was bored and did not feel sleepy. How about you?" Trish said.

"Just like you" said Jeff, Trish nodded "You're going to Starbucks?"

"If you give me free coffee, I want" says Trish.

Jeff laughed "Well, you're getting it," said Jeff.

"Where's John?" Said Jeff. They have to get their coffee, and walk back to the hotel, Starbucks just a few blocks from the hotel.

"Sleep" says Trish.

Jeff nodded, "You started hanging out a lot with John, right?" Said Jeff.

"Yeah, maybe because we were always met" Trish says "I'm bored looking his face" Trish laughs.

"Really?" Jeff said "I see you enjoy hanging out with John"

"Because he's cute" Trish said "But I like a man who is always quiet like you"

Jeff looked at Trish, he smiled at her "Like me?" Said Jeff.

Trish nodded "Yeah, it was fun. You know, I feel comfortable" said Jeff "I like calmness, and you like it"

"Maybe we should hang out more" said Jeff.

"Yes" said Trish.

"I have 2 tickets to Maroon 5 concert, you want to go?" Said Jeff. Trish wanted to go with Jeff, but she already has a ticket of John. When Trish would answer, she heard someone calling her name.

"Trish" someone said, she turned and saw Randy.

"Hey," said Trish "What are you doing?"

"Nothing" said Randy "How about you?"

"I just get coffee, from Jeff" said Trish, Randy turned to see Jeff.

"Hey dude" Jeff said.

"Hey," said Randy "Do you have time tomorrow?" Randy said on Trish.

Trish squinted "Why?" Trish said.

"Guess what?" Said Randy.

Trish laughed "Come on, why?" Trish said.

"I've got tickets to Maroon 5 concert, tomorrow" Randy said "I know you like Maroon 5, so I ordered 2 tickets for us"

"He's also got a ticket?" Jeff thought.

_"Duh!"_ Trish said.

"How?" Said Randy.

"Actually ..." Trish interrupted, when she heard a familiar voice calling her.

"John" says Trish.

"I think you kidnapped again" said John.

"No," said Trish.

"What are you doing middle of the night like this?" Said John.

"Oh," said Trish "I'm with Jeff and Randy"

"Hey man" said John, Randy and Jeff smiled "Let's go back to the room, you do not want to miss the concert Maroon 5, right?"

"You took Trish concert tomorrow?" Said Randy.

"I do" said John.

"I also asked her" says Jeff.

"Who are you going to go the concert?" Ask Randy on Trish. Trish put a puzzled face.

* * *

_Yaaayyy .. glad to finish this chapter. I hope you like it. Do not forget to review._

_Sorry for the bad grammar and spelling mistakes ^^_

_Thanks for reading ;)_


	7. Chapter 7

**Summery: When Trish Stratus had to share a hotel room with the most man she hated, John Cena. She also must be willing to share a bed together. Same as Trish, John also hated Trish. When their friends know that Trish and John share a room, they began to tease Trish and John. But the feeling of love began to emerge when they mutually care for each other. Will Trish and John can get rid of their pride, and to be honest with each other?.**

**Characters: Trish Stratus, John Cena, Randy Orton, Lita, Edge, Ashley, Candice Michelle, Victoria, Chris Jericho, Jeff Hardy, and some WWE wrestlers.**

**Feel free to leave me a comment, and try to say politely ^^**

* * *

"Eh ..." Trish confused, she did not know what to say.

"Why does she have to respond, I asked her first" said John.

"Maybe she did not want to go with you" said Jeff.

"You know, if you go with me will be fun" said Randy.

"Shut up" said John.

"Let Trish replied, with whom she would go" said Jeff.

"Answer that Trish" said Randy.

"John's right" said Trish.

"Yes," said John happy.

"He asked me first" said Trish, Randy and Jeff put on a sad face "Uh ... you can ask me when me and John have done"

"I'm first" Randy said.

"Sorry Randy, but first Jeff" says Trish.

"Oh," said Randy, Jeff smiled.

"Let us go back Trish" said John, he pulled Trish. Randy and Jeff look back at Trish who disappeared in an elevator with John. While in the elevator John wraps his arm around the shoulder Trish.

"Why did you leave in the middle of the night?" He asked.

"I'm bored" Trish said, she removed his hand from her shoulder. "Do not do it again"

"What?" John said confused.

"Touch me," said Trish.

John nodded, "Okay, I will not do it again" says John. "But do you think that Jeff and Randy loved you?"

"Really?" Trish said.

"I asked you," said John.

"Why do you ask me, I do not know" said Trish "I'm not a psychic who can read someone's mind, foolish"

"Why are you saying I'm stupid?" Said John.

"Because you asked me a question I do not even know" said Trish, then lift open. They got out of the elevator and went back to the room.

"But do you like them?" John said when they were in the room.

"Do not know" said Trish.

"Why did not you know?" Said John.

"Stop asking, I'm tired" said Trish

"Tomorrow you will accompany me fishing, right?" Said John.

"Do not know" said Trish, she pulled the covers up to her chest.

"You promised me, I will not let you sleep" says John, he pulled Trish.

"What the fuck?" Trish said.

"You will accompany me fishing tomorrow, right?" Said John. Trish put on a straight face "Come"

"Yes" said Trish annoyed "Do not make me furious middle of the night"

"Well, I'll let you sleep, then we can go fishing" said John.

...

In the morning, John and Trish go to the beach for fishing. They have to drive about 25 minutes, because it is located far from the coast of the city of New York. Trish is upset to John, because along the way he does not stop talking Trish had even threatened him, if he is still talking nonsense, she would kick him out of the car, but John ignored it and continued talking.

"Can you stop talking, my head hurts when you keep talking" Trish said "You're very talkative as girl"

"I never said that I do not like silence, and therefore I make noise" says John.

Trish sighed "Whatever" said Trish "When we arrive, my ass sore continued to sit"

John laughed "We have arrived" said John.

"Good" said Trish, she was out of the car and smell the typical beach.

"Come" said John. John rented a small boat so they can go to the sea and fishing. John began fishing, while Trish just sat and watched John. Trish sighed loudly, she began to feel bored. John smiled at Trish.

"Can you sooner fishing?" Trish said.

"We're here about 2 minutes ago" said John.

Trish sighed, "So if you've got a fish, would you do with it?" Trish said.

"Restoring to the Sea" said John.

"What?" Trish said "When you're struggling you're going to restore fish again?"

John nodded, "Right" said John.

"You really sucks" says Trish.

"You do not need to fish, you just have to accompany me" said John.

"So I have to sit and be with you until you get bored?" Said Trish, John nodded. "John you know this is the sea, if you're annoying I will throw you into the sea you'll be eaten shark"

John laughed "So you like fishing, too?" Said John.

"No," said Trish.

"Of course you can not fishing, you can only provoke troublemakers" said John. Trish looked at John's sharp, she pursed her lips. John got up and stood right in front of Trish, he leaned over and whispered, "Do not ever put a face like that in front of me, if you do not want me to kiss you" Trish was silent, she was still looking at John, so was John. For the first time they made eye contact. John baby blue eyes, meet with Trish hazel eyes. There was a long pause between them, they make eye contact long enough.

"I'm really regret go with you" said Trish, she was broke eye contact and go in the corner of the boat, and lay down.

"Angry huh?" John said, but no reply from Trish. "Do not want to talk? Okay" said John, he was back fishing. While Trish lying in the corner of the boat and listening to the iPod she was carrying. Without her knowing she was sound asleep.

4:35 pm ...

Trish woke up when she felt her body shake.

"Get up, let's go home" said John. Trish got up but she was almost by fall but John held "careful" Trish was shocked when she saw the sun will set, she looked at the clock and it was already evening.

_"How can I fall asleep during it?"_ Trish thought.

"Trish come on, we have to go to the concert" says John, but Trish ignores John, she was mad at him.

When they arrived at the hotel, Trish threw her bag on the bed and sat on the couch watching TV. John sat next to Trish and looked at her face.

"Still mad?" Said John.

"What?" Trish said.

"We're going or not?" Said John.

"No," said Trish.

"Well, I'm going to invite someone else" said John.

"Go ahed" Trish says "I'll go with Jeff"

"Well, I would not go with anyone else" says John, Trish nodded. "Are we going?"

"We? Are you going alone, I'd go with Jeff" says Trish.

"Did not I ask first?" Said John.

"Yeah, but I do not want to go with you, and it's my right to choose with whom I will go"

"I know, but we had a deal, right?" Said John, Trish nodded. "Come on Trish I'm just kidding"

"But it's not funny" said Trish.

"Okay, I was wrong" said John "And forgive me"

"You know, I'll go with you if you did kiss me" Shouts Trish "But of course that will never happen because I will not let you kiss me, so I'll go with Jeff"

"Okay" said John.

"But do not you dare try to" Trish said. Trish got up to walk away, but John pulled her arm and cupped her face and pressed their lips.

"Trish I've knocked many times but ..."

"Oh god" Shouts Lita and Ashley. Trish was shocked, she pushed John away.

"Hey Lita, Hey Ashley" said John wiping his lips.

"I can explain everything" said Trish panic.

"You kiss?" Lita said.

"Yeah, we are" said John.

"Oh, I'm sorry to disturb" Ashley said, and he and Lita out of the room.

"Wait" said Trish chase, but John holding her.

"What are doing?" Trish cried.

"You know I love a challenge, if I was given the challenge I will try to" John said "And you gave me a challenge, of course I tried"

"But look what you're doing, they will misunderstand" said Trish.

"They're not a teenager anymore" said John "They're not going to bother with it"

"This is all your fault" said Trish.

"Okay it's my fault" said John "But we'll keep going, right? If not, means you're a liar"

"I'm not a liar" says Trish.

"Well then we go" said John. Trish sighed, willing or not he should go with John.

...

**John POV**

Once we really ready, we went to a concert. Throughout the trip Trish did not speak to me, I knew she was mad, but she'll be fine when we watch Maroon 5. And talk about the incident a few hours ago at the hotel, it was very unusual, I mean I kissed a Trish Stratus who hate John Cena. It is not an achievement, but I began to dare, to develop my feelings to her, not just friend, best friend may be, or boyfriend or whatever. But I do not hope to be her boyfriend, even though she was the girl with the total package. I mean she's beautiful, sexy, hot, smart, strong, independent, funny, and I love all the elements in her.

When we had reached the location of the concert, we did used to do when I want to watch a concert. When the concert was at the start, I saw Trish's face brightened, she snapped a few times and smiled at me. I'm happy if she's happy, even though I hate the concert, I mean look at the sea of people, most of them screaming hysterically and made my ears hurt, but I'm not going to do it all if it were not for Trish.

"Are you happy?" I asked her, and a bit of shouting.

She smiled "Yeah" She said. Okay, I assume she is no longer mad at me. That's good, because if she gets angry, she would not talk to me.

2 hours passed, the concert finally finished. You know, I was glad when the concert finished it means I do not have to feel the pain in my ears. When Trish and I walked back to our car, there are a few fans come to us and ask for an autograph or photo.

"Are you dating?" Ask a girl.

"No, we're just friends" says Trish. Well, I knew she'd say that, but it is the fact that we're just friends.

"Too bad, I was hoping you guys really dating" the girl said.

I smiled "Amen to that" I said, Trish looked at me weird. Then the girl went.

"You want to walk?" I asked her.

Trish shook her head "I do not think so" said Trish.

"I'll buy you a chocolate cake" I know she likes chocolate cake.

"Really?" She said, come on it's just a chocolate cake, I'll buy whatever she wants.

"Yeah," I said.

"Okay" said Trish

I have had chocolate cake for her, and we sat in a park close to my aunt's apartment. I like this place, beautiful even at night. We sat near a fish pond, I saw Trish a little play with the fish.

"Do you like fish?" I said.

"Yeah, I love ornamental fish, they are beautiful" She said she turned to me. Oh god, her eyes shining at night, it was magical. "Actually, I'm most like a jellyfish, I like when they are swimming freely," she smiled at me "They're so soft, light, floating like" She sighed, "I'm hard to describe" She paused for a moment "I want to have one, but it is difficult"

"What you do not have the money to buy a jellyfish?" I said, I knew she would be upset.

"Hey!" She said.

I laughed "I'm just kidding" I said.

She sighed, "I do not know where to buy them" She said innocently. I smiled at her, I saw a bunch of hair flying and covering her face, I slipped them in between her ears. She turned to me, we made eye contact. I do not know what possessed me, I slowly bent down to kiss her, I tilted my head a little. I started to close my eyes, when we actually had a very close, suddenly she sneezed.

"Oh god, I'm sorry" She said she took a tissue from her purse and cleanse my face. I laughed, this is absolutely ridiculous, maybe the ghosts in this park do not want to see we kissed.

"It's okay" I said.

"Are you okay?" She said a little scared "I'm sorry"

"It's okay, this is good" I said. She smiled at me, we were silent for a long time. Suddenly she put her head my shoulder, and I wrapped my arms around her.

* * *

**I hope you liked this chapter, do not forget to review.**

**Sorry for the bad grammar and spelling mistakes.**

**Thanks for reading ^^**


	8. Chapter 8

**Summery: When Trish Stratus had to share a hotel room with the most man she hated, John Cena. She also must be willing to share a bed together. Same as Trish, John also hated Trish. When their friends know that Trish and John share a room, they began to tease Trish and John. But the feeling of love began to emerge when they mutually care for each other. Will Trish and John can get rid of their pride, and to be honest with each other?.**

**Characters: Trish Stratus, John Cena, Randy Orton, Lita, Edge, Ashley, Candice Michelle, Victoria, Chris Jericho, Jeff Hardy, and some WWE wrestlers.**

**Feel free to leave me a comment, and try to say politely ^^**

* * *

**Trish POV**

I woke to hear the alarm goes off, I rolled over and turned off the alarm. I slowly opened my eyes and feel the sun seen through the blinds. I got up and started packing all my stuff, because today house show will be in Texas. I do not require a long time for packing, because last night I had packed some stuff. I sighed when I saw John was still fast asleep.

"Wake up" I pulled the covers off. I heard him moan, I pulled the pillow from his head.

"What?" He said.

"We have a flight to Texas in 3 hours" I said, I walked into the kitchen and made two bowls of cereal, one for me and one for John.

"I forgot" said John "Luckily I had packed last night" I gave him a bowl of cereal, he smiled at me. "I was very good today"

"I owe a concert ticket" I said.

"You know, I'm giving you free" He said, I nodded, I approached him and took a bowl of cereal, from him.

"Why did you take my cereal?" He asked.

"You said you gave me a ticket for free, so I do not owe you, right?" I said, I put the bowl on the table.

"Yes" he said "But I'm hungry" He put a puppy's face.

I laughed "Go ahed" I said

He smiled "Thanks" He said, I just nodded. Then there was a long pause between us, until he speaks.

"You will share a room with me, right?" He said. I was a little surprised, I thought he was only joking saying that he wanted to share a room with me again.

"Are you serious?" I said.

"100% serious" He said "You think I'm kidding?" I nodded "I like to joke, but this time I am serious"

"Eh" I am confused what to say.

"A few days ago you had said yes, and I do not take no" He said, I was astonished. What the fuck? I thought he was joking at the time. I sighed, I did say 'yes' at the time, and I'm not the type of girl who reneged on the promise. I'll keep my word even it hurts though.

"Okay, you got it" I said forced. He smiled at me. When the next house show, I'll get my own room.

...

I was sitting in an airplane seat and I really realized I would sit down with Lita, it makes me better.

"Lita" I said.

"Gosh Trish" said Lita little scream, I knew she going to ask about me and John kissing. Damn, John is making it very difficult.

"Sshhhh ..." I said.

"Sorry" said Lita, she sat next to me and looked at me a little strange "You and John kissing, is that true?"

"Yeah," I said resignedly.

"God" said Lita.

"Listen to me first" I said, she nodded "It was an accident"

"How could it was an accident?" She said.

"John asked me to watch the concert, and I said I would go with him if he kissed me" I said.

"I can not believe you said that" She said.

"I'm not finished yet" I said "I know you will not believe I said that, but I was only joking, and I wouldn deny he kissed me"

"How do you feel?" She asked.

"What do you mean?" I said confused.

"How do you feel when John kissed you?" Lita said.

"I did not feel anything, it felt strange on my lips" I said. I serious, I do not feel anything when John kissed me.

"Thank God," She said.

"Why are you talking like that?" I said.

"If you feel something, you might like John" She said. What? Do not joke.

"You're crazy, I'm not going to like John, I just like to hang out with him, it's fun" I said, I'm not lying.

"Okay" said Lita "But be careful with how you feel, it will not know what was in the your heart, unless you yourself" She made a really awkward.

...

When we got to Texas, we went straight to the hotel. I have not found John, maybe he was with Randy or Edge. As I walked along Lita and Ashley in the lobby, there was a sudden feminine voice called me, I turned around and found Stephanie.

"Hey," I said, I smiled at her.

"Hey," said Steph, Lita and Ashley smiled. "Your key" Steph handed me a room key.

"I got it" I said, hopefully John've got a key.

"Really? But you're the only one who has not got the key" says Steph.

"Steph's right, you do not take your key" Ashely said. Oh stop talking about key, I hate you John.

"You share with others?" Lita said. Yeah, and that John, I screamed to myself.

I forced a smile out of my lips "Yeah," I said. Forgive me God, this all wrong you John.

"Okay" said Steph. Then I saw Candice and Victoria entered the hotel lobby, they smiled at us.

"Hey girls" said Victoria.

"Hey," we said.

"Trish, John's looking for you" says Candice. Lita, Ashley, and Steph looked at me weird. Finished my story, they will know.

"Really?" I said, Candice nodded.

"You're dealing again with John?" Victoria said, I shrugged. As I already suspected, John entered the hotel lobby with Edge.

"It's John" says Ashley. John came to me and smiled.

"I've been looking for you" says John, he took out a key. Then he wrapped his arms around me "C'mon honey, let's go". What the fuck? Honey?. John pulled me away, I turned around and saw that everyone was looking at us weird.

When we have been in the room, I immediately took the red tape and start making lines. Of course I have a larger area, I'll be all set.

"The rules are still the same" I said 'You can not pass line area and I may not cross the line in your area, you understand? "

"Yes ma'am" said John

**John POV**

When I returned to my hotel room after buying some bathing purposes. I saw Trish was not in the room, so I assume she's gone. I went to the bathroom and saw bethtub filled with warm water. I smile, I like a warm bath. It may sound gay, but it's fun, and can make all my muscles relax.

I was surprised when the bathroom door opened, I saw Trish standing there with a red face. But I remained calm, all foam covered under my body.

"What are doing?" She asked.

"While gardening" I said leaning on a bathtub.

"You idiot" says Trish.

"Why do you have to ask when you know that I'm soaking" I said.

"I know, but I'm filling the bathtub with all the water that you use" She says. it's not my fault.

"Yours?" I said, she's nodded. I laugh, I love when she nodded, it was cute, like a puppy. "I'm sorry," I said.

"Sorry? Hotspring was mine," She said, and then an idea came from my mind.

"Why do not we use this water together" I said teasingly. "You can join me, I was able to rub your back" I blinked. I could see she was getting angry, I like when she was angry, it's a pleasure me.

"Ughhh ..." She's gone, I know she mad.

"Come on, this will be pleasing, we could have a little sex" I yelled from the bathroom.

"In your dreams Cena" She shouted.

After I finished shower, I saw Trish was preparing, I did not know she was going to go anywhere.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"Dating" She said with a smile annoying.

"With Randy?" I said, she looked at me weird.

"Jeff" She said she would go out with Jeff. I felt something strange in my chest, it feels pain, I do not know what is.

"Oh," I said. Then there was a knock at the door, she ran and opened the door. I could hear Jeff.

"I went to John," she shouted.

"Okay" I said.

**Trish POV**

Me and Jeff are in the cinema. We agreed to have a classic date. I looked at Jeff and sat down beside me, even I do not know what movie we watch. I was too busy staring at Jeff's face, he's handsome. I'm very comfortable around him, maybe I like him. We've known for a long time, and we have a romantic storyline first. And I started to develop feelings for him. When my eyes busy looking at Jeff, he suddenly turned and smiled.

"What?" He said. I felt my face flush.

"No, I see you really like the movie" I said.

"The movie is complete" said Jeff. I did not realize it, I felt I was just sitting around a few minutes ago, and the movie was finished, and what I watch?

"Really?" I said, Jeff nodded. "Oh okay" I said.

"Want to go back to the hotel now?" Said Jeff. I looked at the clock, and it was quite late.

"Yes, it's late" I said. Then we went back to the hotel. Jeff walked me to my hotel room.

"It's an amazing night, thank you," said Jeff, I smiled.

"You're welcome" I said.

"Have fun with John" said Jeff laughed.

"He may have lost consciousness" I said, he laughed "I'm going to go now, bye"

Then suddenly he bowed and kissed my cheek.

"Good night Trish" said Jeff.

"Good night" I said, I give you a smile, and go. As I have been in the room, the whole room was dark. I think John afraid of the dark, why he turned off all the lights? "John" I screamed. I'm looking for the light switch and turned on the lights. I saw John lying in bed, and his face pale. "Why did you turn off all the lights?" I said, I walked over and pulled the blanket from him.

"I have a migrant" said John, I feel guilty pulled the blanket. I put a blanket up to his chest "I felt very bad when I saw the light" I turned off the lights and fire up a small lamp on the table.

"Did you take your medicine?" I said, I saw him nod. I touched his forehead, and not just migrant, he also fever. "You fever" I said.

"Really?" He said.

"You do not even know if you have a fever? You do not care about yourself," I said, I sighed, "Wait here, I'm going to compress you" I said. I took a cloth and hot water. I put the a compress on the table, and sat down beside him. "Taking medicine is not enough, I'll give you a massage" I said, I took his hand and began massaging. That's what my mother did when I had a fever and migrant. Once done with the hand, I massaged his head slowly. He has closed eyes, I could see his face once bright now become pale. I kept look at him, and once again I could not keep my eyes. Slowly he opened his eyes, his eyes became dark and not shining. He looked at me with his dark eyes, I turn my attention.

"You're beautiful" he said. At this time he was told I was beautiful?. Even though I hate he, but he a sweet guy.

"Thanks," I said, I'm still massaging his head. "Do you feel good?" I asked, he nodded slightly. Then I take a warm cloth and compress the his forehead, I hope the fever will soon decline. When I compress it, he held my hand and tried to sit up. "What are you doing?" I asked. He looked into my eyes, I felt really awkward.

"Can I kiss you?"

* * *

**I hope you liked this chapter. Do not forget to review. Sorry for the bad grammar and spelling mistakes.**

**Thanks for reading.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Summery: When Trish Stratus had to share a hotel room with the most man she hated, John Cena. She also must be willing to share a bed together. Same as Trish, John also hated Trish. When their friends know that Trish and John share a room, they began to tease Trish and John. But the feeling of love began to emerge when they mutually care for each other. Will Trish and John can get rid of their pride, and to be honest with each other?.**

**Characters: Trish Stratus, John Cena, Randy Orton, Lita, Edge, Ashley, Candice Michelle, Victoria, Chris Jericho, Jeff Hardy, and some WWE wrestlers.**

**Feel free to leave me a comment, and try to say politely ^^**

* * *

"Can I kiss you?" John said, he grabbed her hand. Trish was silent, she lowered her face. She felt this room to be really cool, dimly lit room in turn make she feel awkward. They were silent for a moment, until John lifted her face. Trish heart beating fast. John put his hand on her cheek and down slowly. As a matter of fact, that Trish hates John, but she can not fight, her whole body rigid. Trish closed her eyes tightly. John caught her lips, he gently kissed Trish. He a bit surprised when Trish kiss back. They kissed for a long time. A kiss is soft yet passionate, Trish never felt this.

They pulled away from the kiss long. Trish still has eyes closed. John looked at Trish for a moment and kissed her forehead. Trish opened her eyes, she saw John smiled a little. Trish lowered her head, biting her lower lip. Suddenly John pulled Trish in a bear hug, Trish hugged John back. Trish could feel the hot breath of John.

"I Love ..." John interrupted, then the phone Trish rang, Trish pulled out of the hug.

"Sorry" said Trish, she got up. However, John held.

"Do not go" said John.

"But I have to answer the call" Trish said.

"Just stay here" said John. Trish smiled, she let the phone keep on ringing.

"Go to sleep" says Trish "You should rest," Trish put a blanket up to his chest.

"But you will stay here, right?" Said John.

Trish sighed, "You think you I'm going where?" Trish said "This is my room"

John smiled "Thanks" said John.

"Do not talk much" said Trish, she compress his forehead John again "I hope that tomorrow morning you fever has gone down"

...

The next day, John woke up. He felt himself to be a little better. He also felt the migrants in his head disappeared already. When she turned around, he saw Trish was sitting beside him and fell asleep. Trish really on his side all night. John glanced at the clock, it was still at 4:04 am. He stood up, and lifted Trish, and laying her in bed. He looked at Trish moment and kissed her forehead gently.

Trish woke up when he heard the alarm go off, she rolled over and turned off the alarm. She a little confused when she woke up in bed. Hhe remembered that she fallen asleep beside John.

"Maybe I'm a sleepwalker" Trish thought. Then she got up and check the temperature of the body of John "Normal, thankfully" said Trish. She went into the kitchen and make food for breakfast. She made chicken soup, the soup that her mother always made when she had a fever. Trish wakes John after she finished with the soup.

"Are you hungry?" Trish said, when John woke up. John blinked a few times.

"I think yes," said John.

"I've made chicken soup for you" Trish said "Oh, and it was still hot" Trish walked away from John, she headed for the bathroom.

"You're not eating?" John asked.

"No" Trish shouted from the bathroom.

...

When Trish was in the Divas locker room, she was just daydreaming. She thought about what happened last night, it was all outside an alleged her. She did hate John, but she could not lie if she liked the way John kissed her. Now she really awkward to be near John. She does not know what she would do when they were alone in a hotel room and do not have any relationship.

The girl looked confused Trish.

"What was she thinking?" Said Ashley.

"Do not know" Candice says "I can not read someone's mind"

Lita sighed, "She might have a problem" says Lita.

"With John?" Said Victoria.

"Maybe" said Lita "But if she has a problem with John she will continue to nag all day, but this time she calm"

"Maybe with another man" said Ashley.

"Maybe with Jeff" Candice said "Maybe they were dating a mess"

"I think it's not possible," said Victoria "It's just the classic date, 99.9% dating classic always works"

Trish felt that the girls notice her. Trish turned and squinted.

"What?" Trish said annoyed.

"You're really weird" says Ashley.

"I? Weird?" Trish said "What do you mean?"

"Quiet Stratus" said Lita "We just ask"

Trish sighed "I'm sorry, I'm a little stressed out," said Trish "You can ask me next time"

"Well, It's okay" said Ashley.

...

John walked down the hallway RAW, until he heard someone calling him and it was Randy.

"What's going on?" Said John.

"I want to ask," said Randy.

"Go ahead" said John.

"Do you like Trish?" Randy asked.

"Why do you ask that?" Said John.

"You know that I love Trish, but do not you let me take Trish while in New York, what happened to you?" Said Randy.

"I ... I just wanted to take Trish?" John said _"Stupid"_ thought John.

"Why did you invite Trish?" Said Randy.

"Because I want her to stop mad at me" said John _"You idiot, look for the right reason"_ thought John.

"Okay, I understand," said Randy, John became relieved. "But you're not going to like Trish, right?"

"Yeah," said John.

Randy smiled "I believe you, man" Randy said "Well, I gotta go, my match after this"

"Good luck" said John. When Randy had gone to his match, John cursed himself.

...

Trish sitting on the couch reading a magazine. Today she did not talked to John, she really very awkward. However, she attempting to make herself be comfortable with John. Maybe slowly she would not awkward anymore when she met John. It is only a matter of time.

John peered from the kitchen. He looked Trish very serious with magazine she was reading. Small smile emerged from his handsome face. John went to Trish and looked at she for a moment.

"What?" Trish said, she was not even turned on John.

"Are you hungry?" Said John.

"I'm going to McDonals if I was hungry, you do not need to worry" says Trish.

"I cook a roast chicken" said John "You want to try?"

"It's your food to eat?" Trish said, she rid the magazine.

"It was the people, not food animal" said John.

"Okay" said Trish "I want to try" John smiled. Then he took the two plates, one for him and one for Trish. John handed a few pieces of roast chicken. Trish take a small piece of chicken and started eating.

"How?" John said "It's good, right?"

"Not bad" said Trish. John smiled at Trish ate with gusto. Trish looked at John for a moment. "Do you like to cook?"

"It was fun, what is it good or not" says John.

"So you like wrestling or a cook?" Trish said.

"I like both" said John.

"What about you? Why do you like fish?"

"They're so cute, I love them" says Trish.

"Does it matter?" Said John, he pointed to a small fish in an aquarium.

Trish turned "Hoping?" Trish said.

"What?" John said confused.

Trish smiled "Hoping is the name of the fish" said Trish. "Kind is a Regal Tang"

"That fish is expensive, right?" Said John, Trish nodded.

"A fan gave me" says Trish.

"There is only one in the aquarium, what is not lonely?" Said John.

"It's so cruel, there are some creatures who can not live together" said Trish. "Do not try to bring the fish to another, if you do not want your fish to die"

"As the owner, right?" Said John teased.

"Hey!" Trish snapped. "It's just a way to selectively choose a friend"

"Okay" said John "Are there fish like mad?"

"I do not know" said Trish "But there may be some kind of"

"What's that grumpy fish like Trish Stratus?" Said John.

Trish looked at John exasperated "I give you another chance" Trish said irritably.

John laughed "I'm just kidding, do not pout like a mackerel" said John

...

Trish sat in the Divas locker room alone. Then she heard the her cell phone rang, she took the phone and saw a message from John.

_At the Cafe. Yes or no?_

Trish smiled. She was replying to a message John.

_Yes. After the show._

Trish walked out of the arena. She headed the parking lot. John waiting for her there. Trish smiled when she saw John waiting for her. She was approached John, they were silent for a moment.

"Hey, where you going?" Shouted someone. Trish turned and saw Randy, she was with a girl. The girl has brunette hair, thin, and not very attractive, but she's quite pretty.

"Hey, man," said John to Randy. Trish smiled at Randy. "John you remember Lucy?" Randy introduced the girl who was beside him.

"Lucy? Which one?" Said John.

"She was my cousin, you remember?" Said Randy.

John was silent for a moment "I remember" said John "Hey," said John to Lucy.

"Hey," said Lucy "Long time no see you" Lucy said she hugged John. Trish was silent.

"And this is Trish" said Randy, introduced Trish to Lucy.

Trish force a smile "Hey," said Trish.

"Hey, nice to meet you" Lucy said "I'm a big fan of you"

"Thanks," said Trish.

"So where you going to go?" Said Randy.

"Cafe" said John.

"It was good" Randy said "Me and Lucy wants to join, if you do not mind"

"Of course not" said John, Trish became irritated. Should they go just the two of, and not with Randy and his cousin.

"Okay" said Randy "You can drive with Lucy and me with Trish" John nodded. Then Lucy took John arm and got into the car, while Trish with Randy.

**Trish POV**

We've been in Cafe a few minutes ago. We ordered a couple of cakes, and John bought me chocolate cake, I do not know what he meant. Today I was really annoyed to him, he was not said he would bring Randy and his cousin. Not mean I do not like them, do not. I just do not like when I have to go with someone, there are others who want to join.

I'm getting annoyed when Lucy bribe John. As John did not have the hands to eat. Honestly Lucy was a beautiful girl, but not as beautiful as me. I turned around and saw Randy smiled at me.

"What's wrong?" I said.

Randy smiled "No, you're just beautiful" says Randy, I smiled.

"You guys are so cute together" said Lucy.

"Really?" I said, Lucy nodded.

"Maybe I should have a date with Trish" said Randy, I was shocked. "I see you are also cute together" Randy said to Lucy and John. I do not think so. Wait? Do not say I liked John, that's not possible.

"I know" said Lucy "that right John?" Lucy said, she put her head on John's shoulder.

John smiled "Yeah" said John. Okay, turns out he was a player.

I want to go from here, I'm sick of them. I was thinking to get out of here. I'm sick of seeing John and Lucy laughed, like a pair of lovers.

"I'm going home" I said.

"Why?" Said John.

"None not of your business Cena" I told the hisses, I took my bag and left.

"Trish wait" I heard Randy scream, but I ignored it. I hailed a taxi and headed back to the hotel, I do not care if they're all confused. When I had arrived at the hotel, I sat on the couch and continued to nag. I do not know what made me like this. Then I heard my phone rang, I picked up the phone and saw it was a call from John, I reject the call.

At 11:09 ...

I heard the door open, I knew it was John. He looked at me for a while.

"Where have you been?" He asked. Seriously he asks that? I should say that. I got up and looked annoyed.

"What do you care?" I said sarcastically. "Do you think you can do whatever you want? Then you go wherever you like?" I said, I yelled at him.

"I've called you a hundred times, why do not you answer?" He yelled back to me.

"That's none of my business" I said. "That's good, right? So you could be with your girlfriend"

"Lucy is not my girlfriend" he said. He thinks I'm going to believe.

"Hey, you can see it, you'd always together like twins" I yelled at him. "Nothing like this I do not like"

He came to me, if he hit me it would be a good "I know, whatever I do you will not like it" he said. "You do not like me"

"Good that you know" I said sarcastically "Very good if you understand. Do not beg for any purpose, cause you do not get is annoying" John looked at me sharply, I knew he was very angry, but I'm not afraid of him. Then suddenly he went to leave the hotel "Good, go like a sissy when you have a problem"

I screamed, then I heard the door slam when he goes good. I saw some stuff on the floor, he went shopping?. He was like a girl, and then I opened one package. I was surprised to see a jellyfish aquarium, complete with some jellyfish.

_Actually, I'm most like a jellyfish, I like when they are swimming freely. They're so soft, light, floating like ... I'm hard to describe. I want to have one, but it is difficult_

* * *

**Sorry for the delay. I hope you liked this chapter. Do not forget to review. Sorry for the bad grammar and spelling mistakes.**

**Thanks for reading.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Summery: When Trish Stratus had to share a hotel room with the most man she hated, John Cena. She also must be willing to share a bed together. Same as Trish, John also hated Trish. When their friends know that Trish and John share a room, they began to tease Trish and John. But the feeling of love began to emerge when they mutually care for each other. Will Trish and John can get rid of their pride, and to be honest with each other?.**

**Characters: Trish Stratus, John Cena, Randy Orton, Lita, Edge, Ashley, Candice Michelle, Victoria, Chris Jericho, Jeff Hardy, and some WWE wrestlers.**

**Feel free to leave me a comment, and try to say politely ^^**

* * *

Trish felt bad for John, she should not treat John with the bad. She may have followed John. But as she would go, she heard the sound of thunder outside. And true sudden rain, Trish sighed.

Trish down the road while looking for John. Good thing she had a small umbrella. Trish continued to looking for John despite heavy rain, making her feet wet. She thinks she should apologize to John, she did not want John to hate her. Trish stopped walking when she saw man take shelter at a payphone.

"What are you doing?" She had a little scream, because heavy rain. John was silent, and then he pulled out a box of chocolate cake. It makes Trish increasingly feel guilty.

"I'm not begging for my interests" said John "I'm not asking for anything. I did it because I wanted to" There was a long pause between them "I understand that you do not like me, I know that" There was a long pause between them once again "I know that you're not going to like anything that I do "They were silent again. Then suddenly Trish throw umbrella and hugged John tightly. John hugged Trish waist. They like it for a while. Trish pulled away from the embrace, and pressed their foreheads. Trish look at the eyes John.

"I'm sorry" Trish whispered

"You do not need to say it, I understand why you did it," said John. Trish hugged John again. Trish now realize that John was a good man. She may have to learn to to be nice to John.

Then Trish tiptoe a little and catch the lip John. John closed his eyes tightly and felt the soft lips Trish. They kissed for a long time, until Trish pulled away from the kiss. They stay like that for a while.

...

**John POV**

I woke up and realized the petite blonde in my arms, still asleep. I smiled, I realized that we were like this all night, this is fun. But I remembered that Randy loved Trish, and he was my best friend. I do not know what I should do, when he knows that I've kissed Trish. When I was busy thinking, Trish began to move, I knew she would wake up. I reversed her body and smiled at her.

"Good morning beautiful" I said, smiling.

"Morning" She said. I smiled at her, when I see her face I always smile "John?"

"What?" I said.

"Thank you for the jellyfish, I love them" She said, I know she would love this.

"I'm happy if you like them" I said, I kissed her forehead. I think I do not like Trish, but I love her, I fell very hard. And if Randy knows, maybe he'll chop off my head.

She smiled "I think I'm going to take a shower" She said she started to get up. But I pulled her arm and cupped her face and kissed her. I know she likes the way I kiss her, even she did not resist. I pulled away from the kiss, she was biting her lower lip, as if asking for more.

I smiled "Go shower" I said, she nodded and left.

I sat and enjoyed my sandwich, and then I saw Trish has done with bathrooms. She smiled at me, I gave her cue to come to me.

"What?" She said.

"Want to walk?" I said, "We do not have coffee, maybe we can get at Starbucks"

"Really?" She said, she went to the kitchen and check out the coffee, I could hear her sigh loudly enough.

"How?" I said.

"We have to go to Starbucks" She said, "Go shower"

"Okay" I said.

**Trish POV**

Me and John to the parking lot. We will go to Strabucks to get coffee. Along toward the parking lot, John and I laughed, he always made the ridiculous story. Hanging out with John was very pleasant. I like to hang out with him, he's funny.

"John" I heard a feminine voice calling John. I turned to see Lucy, heading toward us. I sighed when I saw her, John looked at me. "Good morning," She's cute ass.

"Good morning," said John.

"Hey Trish" said Lucy, I just smiled. "Where are you going?"

"I'm going to get a cup of coffee, Trish also" said John, Lucy looked at me.

"Oh," said Lucy "I can join? See your face I'm hungry" said Lucy to John. If I have no shame, I'm going to throw up right then and there, she's a tease.  
John laughed "You are always to the point" says John, I snorted softly.

Lucy laughed "How are we to Starbucks?" Said Lucy. Come on, we're going to Starbucks if you do not come to disturb us.

"We're going to Starbucks," said John.

"I can join?" Said Lucy. NO! I screamed to myself.

"Yeah," said John.

"Thanks," said Lucy.

"Let's go" said John to me

"No, I'm lazy" I said.

"I thought you wanted to go to Starbucks?" Said John. Yeah at the beginning, but since Lucy came I was lazy, I screamed to myself.

"I do not know, suddenly I'm lazy to go" I said "Go" I motioned for them to go.

"That's okay, if Trish did not want to go" said Lucy. I looked Lucy sharp, her should know who I am. I was the 6 times WWE Women's Champion 6, if her looking for a problem with me, I'll kill her.

"Come on, I'll buy you a chocolate cake" said John.

"No, I always eat chocolate cake when I have a bad mood" I said irritably. "Today I'm in a good mood" I faked a smile.

"So, what are you going or not?" Said Lucy.

"No, I'm lazy" I said. Then I left them.

**John POV**

Me and Lucy has been at Starbucks, without Trish. I do not know why she turned out to be very strange if she met Lucy, might Trish not like Lucy. I was disappointed when Trish did not want to go with me, even though she very excited to go. I sighed softly, and saw Lucy continues to bribe me. Honestly this is very strange, maybe people will think that I do not have hands, so ask a girl to bribe me. I forced a smile as Lucy smiled at me, she's pretty, but not as pretty as Trish. Although I'm with Lucy, but my thoughts on Trish, maybe she was mad at me.

"I'll go, just a minute" I said to Lucy. "I'll be back soon"

"Would you be long?" She said.

"Just a few minutes" I said.

She nodded, "I'll wait here" She said, I nodded and left.

**Trish POV**

I kept walking down along the streets of Texas, let my feet guide me. Then I stopped at a park fountain, when I feel sad I'd always get a park. I do not know how many parks that I have visited while I became the WWE Divas. I sighed softly, and considering the incident a few minutes ago and made me annoyed again.

He think he is? Casually throw me after with another girl. If I knew it would be like this, I would not go with him. He always made me annoyed, when I have a good mood. I'm really regret hang out with him. I sighed and leaned on the handle of the small bridge. Then I heard my phone rang, I picked up the phone and sighed loudly again. The call was from John.

"Hello" I said lazily.

"Where are you?" He asked.

"In the park fountain" I said.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"Being in a call with Randy" Seriously I say that? Okay I lied. "He said the sunset was beautiful in Texas" I say feigned delight.

"So?" He said "Hey, I've got news for you ..." I cut him.

"Where's your girlfriend?. Why'd you call someone else?" I said.

"Who do you mean?" He said.

"That's Lucy" I said.

"Where do you want me to say first?" Suddenly he was beside me, and we remain in the call. "About Lucy is not my girlfriend, or maybe Trish is my girlfriend"

"If there is anyone else, why should I?" I said.

**End Of Trish POV**

John did not answer the question Trish. They remained silent and still in the call without regard each other. Then suddenly John grasp her hand, and brought in a lawn chair and sit down. They were silent and still in the call. They stayed that way for a long time. John probably will not be back again to Lucy, and let her wait. He prefers with Trish than with another girl, which made him feel uncomfortable

...

Trish walked down the aisle after bra and panties tag team match. Trish worked with Ashley, against Victoria, Candice and Torrie. They of course won, Ashley just lost her clothes, while Trish is still intact. The game was so amazing, and the team Victoria had to receive defeat. Trish smiled when she saw John leaning against the wall near her locker room.

"What's up?" Trish said.

John smiled "Congratulations for your match" said John "It was a sexy, although you do not lose your shirt. Though I'm hoping you'll you'll lose your shirt by Victoria"

Trish laughed "I'm too tough" said Trish.

"I know, but I want to see the bra, are you wearing" said John winked.

Trish surprised "Seriously?" Said Trish, John nodded. "You can see my bra if you can catch me" says Trish, she ran to her locker room, and locked it.

John laughed "You cheated" said John shouted, John could hear Trish laughed. "Shall we go home together, after you shower" says John.

Trish opened the locker room a little "OK" says Trish.

"See you in the parking lot" says John, he kissed her lips, Trish blushed.

Trish include all her stuff in her gym bag. She sighed, she and John have always shared a kiss. It was very strange, they do not have any relationship. But Trish thinks that she has fallen in love with John. But they will never be together, thought Trish. Trish took her bag and headed for the parking lot. Trish smiled brightly when she saw John. Trish ran on John, and hugged him.

"Hey," said John, he hugged Trish.

"Hey," said Trish.

"What makes you happy?" Said John.

Trish squinted "Nothing" said Trish.

"Really, I see you have a big smile" says John.

"I'm always smiling" says Trish.

"I like it when you smile," said John.

"Oh yeah?" Trish said "What about Lucy smile?"

John sighed, "She had a beautiful smile" says John, Trish sighed. John smiled, he knew that Trish did not agree with him. "But you are the most beautiful smile"said John.

"Do not be flatter" said Trish.

"I can not praise, I speak according to reality" says John.

"But Lucy was pretty, right?" Trish said.

"She was beautiful" said John "You are more beautiful, and you also have inner beauty" says John.

Trish sighed "Stop praising, I'll make you fly" said Trish.

"Makes you fly, huh?" Said John, Trish nodded. Suddenly John lifted Trish and tickled.

"John what are you doing?" Trish laughed.

"You said I like to fly, I'll make you fly" said John.

"Please stop" says Trish, she laughed.

"You want me to stop?" John said, he continued to tickle Trish.

"Yeah, I beg" says Trish. Then John stopped tickling Trish. Trish staggered, but John pulled hierwaist.

"Be careful" whispered John. Then they made eye contact. They look at each other and their eyes lock. Both of their playful smiles seem to fade away. As Quickly as they have locked eyes, they locked lips into a passionate kiss filled. Without them knowing it, there is a pair of eyes staring at them full of hate.

* * *

**I hope you liked this chapter. Do not forget to review. Sorry for the bad grammar and spelling mistakes.**

**Thanks for reading.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Summery: When Trish Stratus had to share a hotel room with the most man she hated, John Cena. She also must be willing to share a bed together. Same as Trish, John also hated Trish. When their friends know that Trish and John share a room, they began to tease Trish and John. But the feeling of love began to emerge when they mutually care for each other. Will Trish and John can get rid of their pride, and to be honest with each other?.**

**Characters: Trish Stratus, John Cena, Randy Orton, Lita, Edge, Ashley, Candice Michelle, Victoria, Chris Jericho, Jeff Hardy, and some WWE wrestlers.**

**Feel free to leave me a comment, and try to say politely ^^**

* * *

John returned to the backstage after winning the match. He was really a lot of sweating. He desperately needs a shower now. As he walked down the hall, he saw the blonde Canadian, sitting in a metal crate. John saw Trish was daydreaming, she kept looking down. Slowly John approached her and surprise her. Trish jumped in surprise.

"Damn, you made me surprised Cena" said Trish "Luckily I do not have heart disease"

John laughed "Sorry, sorry" said John "What are you doing?"

"I'm waiting for you" said Trish.

"I?" Said John.

Trish nodded "I want to congratulate you for the match" said Trish.

"Thank you," said John, Trish smiled. Then suddenly Jeff passed, he smiled at Trish.

"Hey," said Trish.

"Hey," said Jeff.

"I long to see you" said Trish.

"Really, Do you miss me?" Said Jeff.

Trish giggled "I think so" said Trish, John rolled his eyes.

"I miss you" said Jeff, John sighed quietly. "How about dinner after the show?"

"Yeah, as long as the free?" Said Trish, Trish giggled. "I'm just kidding"

Jeff smiled "I'll give you a free" said Jeff "And a bonus one piece of chocolate cake"

Trish grinned "Really?" Jeff nodded, "I will go with you"

"Okay, just waiting in the parking lot" said Jeff "Btw, I had to leave my match after this, seeyou"

"Seeyou" said Trish and Jeff left them.

"Why did you have to go with Jeff?" Said John.

Trish squinted "I like Jeff" Trish whispered, there was a dagger that pierced his chest. "Maybe this dinner will help"

"Oh," said John "Good luck" John left Trish.

"Did I say something wrong?" Said Trish, Trish sighed, and then she returned to the locker room.

Trish walked down the hall to her locker room. She wondered why John changed when she liked Jeff. Trish sighed, she really liked John, but she would not let herself fall in love with John. Trish saw Randy was talking with Chris, Trish sighed when she saw Chris.

"Trish, my dear" said Chris, he put his arms around her.

Trish sighed, "What the fuck?" Trish said, she took off his arm.

"Hey Trish" Randy said with a smile.

"Hey," said Trish.

"Where are you going?" Said Chris.

"You're asking me?" Trish said.

"Of course," said Chris "How could I ask him" Chris pointed Randy.

Randy sighed, "Forget him" Randy said. "Where are you going?" Said Randy.

"I first say it," said Chris.

Trish sighed, "I'm going to the locker room" says Trish.

"Why did you answer the question Randy and I did not?" Said Chris.

"I answered the question you two" said Trish.

"Chris stop disturbing" Randy said.

"I do not disturb" said Chris.

"Okay, just shut up" says Trish.

"Well, I was silent" says Chris.

"After the show where you're going?" Said Randy.

"You're going to ask me?" Said Chris.

"Shut up" said Randy, Chrish nodded.

"Why?" Trish said.

"I want to invite you to dinner" Randy said.

"I want to, but I have an appointment with someone" says Trish.

"Really, who?" Said Randy.

"With Jeff" says Trish. "I'm sorry"

"Oh, it's okay" said Randy.

Trish smiled "I gotta go, bye" said Trish, she left Randy and Chris.

"Bye" said Chris, while Randy sighed. "Calm down buddy, you can have dinner with me" said Chris.

"I'm still the norm, go" said Randy.

"I'm just trying to help," said Chris.

"You're not helping" said Randy.

...

Trish and Jeff had dinner at Chilis. They told me about their lives before joining WWE. Dinner was simple but full meanings, for Jeff. Not only that, they also talked about their love lives.

"Who was your high school boyfriend?" Said Jeff.

"His name is Ron," said Trish "Ron Fisico, I heard that he was a contractor"

"Wow, that's nice" said Jeff.

"Yeah, but he's a little bitch" says Trish.

"Is he always spoil you?" Said Jeff.

Trish nodded "Yeah, but he's always thinking bad when I have a guy friend" says Trish.

"He knows if you work in the WWE?" Ask Jeff.

"Yeah, he and I broke up because I'm going to work in the WWE. He said he did not want to have a long distance relationship" said Trish, she sighed. "I also do not want to have a long distance relationship, so we decided to break up voluntarily on good terms"

Jeff nodded, "I understand," said Jeff.

"What about you?" Trish said.

"I have a girlfriend named Beth, but we broke up for reasons that make no sense. I still love her, but she dumped me" said Jeff "But now, I can not forget her, because a girl has healed my heart" says Jeff, he Trish's eye.

"Oh, she's definitely a lucky woman" says Trish, Jeff nodded.

rish and Jeff driving to get back to the hotel, because it was getting late. When they get out of the car, after parked the car. Suddenly there are three men who brutally attacked Jeff. Trish was shocked, she confused by all of this. Trish knew that Jeff was in pain, she could hear the sound of Jeff grinned.

"What the hell is this?" Trish cried, she tried to intervene but to no avail. "Stop it" Shouts Trish, but they continued to attack Jeff. "If you do not stop I will call the police, stop now" Finally, three men stopped attacking Jeff. The three men turned on Trish, Trish could not recognize them, because they use a mask. "If you do not leave I will call the police," said Trish sharp, three men left, and Jeff left lying on the ground. Trish went to Jeff and squatted next to him "Are you okay?"

Jeff grinned "I think yes, but I have a terrible pain in my stomach" says Jeff.

"Who the hell are they?" Trish said, she helped Jeff stood up.

"I do not know" said Jeff.

"Do you think that they are the WWE Superstars?" Trish said.

"I think not, I have no problems with fellow Superstars" said Jeff.

Trish nodded "I'll take you back to your room" said Trish.

"No, I can own" said Jeff.

"You're in pain and can not walk alone, I'll help you" said Trish. Then Trish helped Jeff back to his room, and treat some him wounds. After that Trish back to her room.

John sat on the couch and watch TV. He saw Trish has come back and smiled brightly.

"You're back?" Said John.

"Yeah," said Trish, she took mineral water in the fridge. "You knew there was something weird"

"What's that?" Said John.

"What Jeff has a problem with the Superstars in the men's locker room?" Trish said.

John approached Trish "No, he did not have any problem" said John "What happened?"

"He was attacked by people not in the know" Trish said "But I know the attacker's eyes, but who?"

"Did he attack?" Said John. Trish nodded. "Wow"

"Who do you think attacked him?" Trish said.

"I do not know" said John "Probably one of the haters"

"Wow, that's terrible" says Trish.

"But you're okay?" Said John.

"I'm fine, I'm not attacking" says Trish. "Why do you ask?" She put the bottle.

John cupped face Trish and looked into her eyes "I do not want you to get hurt" said John.

Trish sighed "Do not joke" says Trish, she let go of John's hand from around her face.

"I'm not joking" said John. Trish walks away, she went into the bathroom. "I'm not finished yet" said John.

"Whatever" said Trish.

John sighed, "When did she going to hear me?" Said John, he sat back on the couch watching a football game. After showering, Trish looking for towel, but she forgot that all the towels back from the laundry this morning, and she was put in the closet.

Trish sighed, "I'm so careless" said Trish, Trish opened the bathroom door a little, and pulled her head. "John" Shouts Trish.

"What?" Shouted John.

"Can you come here?" Trish said.

John grinned "Lest she asked me to rub her back" John said softly, and John went to Trish. "What?" Said John.

"Can you help me?" Trish said.

"All right, let's go" said John, he would enter the bathroom.

Trish surprised "What the hell are you doing?" Trish cried.

John pulled back "You're asking me to rub your back, right?" John said "I have to go to the bathroom if you want to rub your back"

Trish amazed "Can you get rid of your dirty mind?" Trish said sarcastically

"You need my help, right?" Said John.

"Yeah," said Trish.

"All right, let's go" said John, he wanted to go in the bathroom again, but Trish pushed him to use the door.

"Not it," said Trish.

"Then what?" Said John.

"I ask you to help me to get a towel in the closet" says Trish.

"Okay, I'll be back" said John, Trish nodded. He opened the closet and find a towel, when he search the towel, John jaw dropped when he saw all Trish underwear. "Wow" He saw a lot of bra and thong in neat stacking. John took one of the black bra and lacy "This is incredible" said John, and he picked up a black thong and lacy "They had a pair of" John said.

"Why are you so long?" Trish yelled, John was shocked and dropped the bra and thong on the floor, he took a towel, he forgot put bra and thong back.

"T.. This" John said.

"Why are you so long?" Trish said.

"I. ... I. .. I had a hard to find" said John, Trish nodded.

"Thanks," said Trish.

"Okay" said John, he went to the kitchen. Having finished dressing Trish went to the closet, she was a little surprised to see her underwear was on the floor.

"Why are they here?" Trish said, she took her underwear. "This should act John" says Trish, Trish approached John. "What are you doing with my underwear?"

"Eh ..." John said confused.

"What are you doing?" Trish said, "Oh ... Do not tell me you like my underwear?" She showed a bra that she was holding.

"Ehh ..." Said John.

"What do you want to see me use this bra and thong?" Trish whispered cheekily, she pointed to her breasts. "They will look good on my body Cena" Trish whispered

_"Damn she's sexy"_ thought John_ "If you do not Trish Stratus I'm going to rape you"_

Trish laughed "I'm just kidding" said Trish.

"I know" John said confidently.

"Ughh ..." Trish says "I want chocolate cake"

"How about tomorrow?" John said "It was late"

"I want it now" said Trish.

"Tomorrow," said John.

"Please," said Trish, she hugged necks John. Trish knows that John can not stand when she pleaded.

"Okay, okay," said John, he hugged Trish waist.

Trish smiled, she's stood on tiptoe and kissed John. "I'm going to change clothes" says Trish.

"Okay" said John.

...

John and Trish walk down the sidewalk. They prefer walking rather than driving. Every time they walk away, they always talked about their lives. For them it's fun, but without them knowing the three pairs of eyes watching them from afar.

"Why do you love chocolate cake?" Said John.

"They feel so good" said Trish.

"Anything else?" Said John.

"If I'm in a bad mood I'd eat chocolate cake and after that I became a good mood" says Trish, John smiled. Then suddenly, there are three foreign men who attacked John brutally. Trish was shocked, then she remembered that the three men, the same man who attacked Jeff. Trish know of the eyes of one of the attackers. Trish could hear the pain John, she wanted to help but she does not know how.

"Please help me" Trish screamed, but it's useless because it was late at night, everyone was asleep. Trish totally freaked out, while the three men were still hitting John. Trish saw a large beam, she took a large beam and hit one of the attackers, right in the forehead. Trish hit all the attacker uses a large beam, so they fled. Trish throws beams and approached John lying on the ground.

"Are you okay?" Trish said.

"I think not" said John. John was he was not okay, he has a lot of bruising and bleeding.

"I will bring you back to the hotel, so I can treat you" said Trish, she helped John to his feet.  
"That's better" said John, he wrapped his arms around Trish, while Trish wrapping her arm around John's waist, making sure that he can walking. All the way back to the hotel, Trish kept thinking who the attackers. Why are they attacking every man with her?

"I'm going to find out who they" thought Trish "Whatever will I do to find out who they are, soon"

* * *

I hope you liked this chapter. Do not forget to review. Sorry for the bad grammar and spelling mistakes ^^

Thanks for reading ;)


	12. Chapter 12

**Summery: When Trish Stratus had to share a hotel room with the most man she hated, John Cena. She also must be willing to share a bed together. Same as Trish, John also hated Trish. When their friends know that Trish and John share a room, they began to tease Trish and John. But the feeling of love began to emerge when they mutually care for each other. Will Trish and John can get rid of their pride, and to be honest with each other?.**

**Characters: Trish Stratus, John Cena, Randy Orton, Lita, Edge, Ashley, Candice Michelle, Victoria, Chris Jericho, Jeff Hardy, and some WWE wrestlers.**

**Feel free to leave me a comment, and try to say politely ^^**

* * *

"Forgive me," said Trish, she treated the wound on his face.

John grinned "For what?" He took her hand.

"You're not going on attacked if I do not ask for chocolate cake" says Trish, she looked down and put the medicine box.

"It's not your fault" said John.

"It's my fault" said Trish, she shed tears. "Look at you, I mean you look scruffy and battered"

"Believe me this is not your fault, it has become my destiny" says John, he looked up Trish, so look at him. "Look this is not bad, I'm still handsome right?" Trish did not show any expression, but expression was sad and she cried. "Do not cry" Suddenly Trish hugged John. "Do not cry again, this is all going to be fine"

Trish nodded "Thank you" says Trish, she pulled away from the hug. John smiled, he wiping away tears Trish.

"You look ugly when they cry" said John "That's better" he said, after wiping away her tears. John bowed slightly, and kissed her lips. "Better?" Trish nodded, John smiled.

...

Trish was in her private locker room, along with John, Jeff, Edge, Lita, Ashley, and Candice, Victoria was injured so she took time off until she can wrestle again.

"Who is attacking you?" Edge says in John and Jeff.

"If they know they are not going to ask Adam Coepland" said Trish, Edge snorted.

"So how the characteristics of your attackers?" Lita said.

"I do not know, I can not see anything," said Jeff.

"Me too". Said John.

"I'm just know one of them and is like Randy, but I think it's not Randy, Randy is the best friend John" says Trish.

"We know, we do not say that it was Randy" Ashley said.

"Wait, maybe it was Randy, Maybe he has a particular grudge on you John and you Jeff" Candice said "Maybe he is a wolf in sheep's clothing"

"I'm not sure about it," said John "It's not Randy"

"I could not believe it when he did it," said Edge.

"Same here" said Lita. Then there was a knock on the door of locker room.

"I'll get it" said Trish, she opened the door and found Randy standing there.

Trish smiled "Hey," said Trish.

"Hey," said Randy.

"Can I help you?" Trish said.

Randy laughed softly "Do not be too formal Miss Stratus" said Randy.

Trish laughed, and then she watched carefully, that Randy had a wound right in the forehead. She also recalled, hitting one of the attackers right in the forehead.

"Where did you get that?" Trish said, she pointed to the wound on the forehead Randy. "Do you attacked?"

"Uh ... Which one?" Said Randy.

"This one" Trish touching Randy wound.

"Ouch" said Randy grimaced.

"Did it hurt? Sorry" said Trish.

"That's fine" said Randy. "Yeah, there are people who attacked me suddenly"

"Oh, you have the same fate as John and Jeff" says Trish.

"They also attacked?" Said Randy, Trish nodded.

"By three unknown men" says Trish.

"Three? I also three" Randy said.

"Maybe it's the same attacker, with the attacker John and Jeff" says Trish. "Why are they doing this? I'll soon find out"

"Yeah, it's better to find out" said Randy. "I must go, I'll see you later" said Randy.

"Okay, seeyou" said Trish.

"Seeyou" Randy left the locker room Trish. Trish back to the locker room.

"Who is' Why are you so long?" Said John, all the people staring John odd.

"That's Randy" Trish said "You know, he was also attacked last night"

"Really?" Said Jeff, Trish nodded.

"It's I guess, it's not Randy, he would not do it," said Edge.

"We know Randy for a long time, so maybe he did not" Lita said.

"But there was something strange, he's had a wound on his forehead" says Trish.

"It's not a big problem" says Ashley.

"But I remember hitting one of the attacker to use large block right on his forehead" says Trish.

"I thought it would have been Randy" Candice said. "He's a crafty"

"That's impossible" said Ashley.

"Believe me, he's attacking you" said Candice.

"Do not make things worse" says Ashley.

"I do not make things worse" Candice says "I tell you the truth, there has been the first evidence that the wound on the forehead, and Trish hit one of the attackers right in the forehead. Maybe it is a wound from a blow Trish"

"Let's investigate it all" says Jeff.

"Jeff right" said Edge. John paused, if it was Randy, he deserves to get the attack. He very deserves, because he's had robbed the woman loved by his best friend.

"So we are going to investigate this, John?" Trish said.

"Uh ... what?" Said John.

"You do not listen to us?" Trish said.

"I heard. Yeah, maybe we should investigate" said John.

"Soon" Trish said.

"What we do is have devised a plan to trap the attackers" said Edge.

"With the way?" Said Jeff.

Edge evil grin "With my way" said Edge.

...

Trish grumbling along the corridor, while returning from the catering room. Trish and the other playing cards, but she lost. So Ashley said, the loser will get us a snack in the catering room. She lost, so it should bring a lot of snacks from the catering room. When she takes snacks, many Superstars and Divas who looked Trish odd, because many bring snacks. When Trish continued to rant, she heard a feminine voice calling.

"Trish" cries a girl, Trish turned. She sighed loudly when she saw Lucy.

"What's going on?" Trish said sarcastically.

"Did you see John?" Said Lucy.

"You have an appointment with him?" Trish said flatly.

"No, but I want him to accompany me for shopping" said Lucy.

Trish squinted "I'm not sure John would" Trish said sarcastically, "I have never asked John to accompany me shopping. But try, maybe he wants to"

"Oh, okay" said Lucy "But where he is?"

Trish smiled deviant annoying "He was in my locker room" says Trish, Trish smiled wickedly when she saw a strange look on Lucy's face. "Follow me," said Trish, Trish and Lucy followed.

Trish opened the door and threw all the snacks on the couch.

"Yayy, snacks come" Shouts Candice.

"Thank you Trish" said Edge, Trish rolled her eyes. Then Trish view switched to John.

"There is a special guest for you" Trish said irritably.

"Who?" Said John.

Trish sighed, "Please come in" said Trish and Lucy entered.

"Hey John" said Lucy, Trish sighed. She plopped down on the couch. "Hey all"

"Hey" they said.

"What's up?" Said John.

"Are you busy today?" Said Lucy.

"No," said John, he glanced at Trish with angry facial expressions.

"Good, then you can go with me shopping?" Said Lucy.

"Remember John, we have plans tonight" said Edge.

"I forgot" said John, "Sorry I can not, I already have plans for tonight"

"Although only a minute?" Said Lucy.

"Yeah, he did not have time to accompany a groupies" says Candice.

"She's not groupies, she was a cousin of Randy" Trish said.

"Oh, sorry" said Candice.

"I'm sorry Lucy, but I can not" said John.

"Oh, okay" Lucy said "I have to meet Randy, bye"

"Bye" said everyone except Trish.

"Where's Jeff?" Trish said.

"He has come back, he said he had to coach" said Ashley, Trish sighed.

"What happened to you? Why do you look weird?" Lita said.

"Can have he upset, having lost" Said John, "It was Trish Stratus is not good at playing cards" They all laughed. And it makes Trish upset, he looked away and turned on the TV.

"Go" Trish said.

"She drove us" said Candice.

"It's your fault, you say that" Whispered Edge.

John laughed "This can be overcome" said John, he sat next to Trish and pulled her to turn around him.

"What?" Trish said annoyed.

"Come on, I'm just kidding" said John "Do not scowl like a mackerel" He put a funny face, Trish smiled. Everyone was laughing.

"Mackerel?" Edge said laughing "Maybe I should use those words when Lita angry"

...

"You're crazy, why should we do this?" Trish said, When Edge says his plan.

"Calm down Trish, we always do it," said John, Trish looked at John with a look of death.

"You're just kissing" Edge said, "First you have to go through the city streets, and late at night John would kiss you"

"You're crazy, I do not want" says Trish.

"Come on, you want to know who they are, right?" Said Ashley.

"Yeah, but I do not want to do this" said Trish.

"The attackers will come out when you were with a man" said Chris, he came to help. "Although I'm not willingly"

"Only one?" Trish said.

"Only once" said Edge.

"Okay" said Trish.

"I bet it would have been Randy" Candice said.

"It's not time to say it," said Lita.

"So get ready for your date" says Lita.

"Dating?" Trish protest.

"I mean fake dating" Lita said.

"Maybe we can have a real date" says John.

"Ughh ..." Said Trish, John laughed.

_"But I seriously want to have a date with you"_ thought John.

...

Trish sat in front of the dressing table. She prepares for Edge stupid plan. She brushed her long blond hair, letting them fall beautifully on her shoulder. Suddenly John was behind Trish, Trish sighed.

"What?" Trish said, she put the comb on the table.

John smiled "You look beautiful" said John.

Trish blushed "Do not make me wrath" says Trish.

"Every girl would be happy if they were praised by men" says John "But you're not, you're very different"

"Really?" Trish said, she turned and looked at John.

"Yeah," said John.

"Good if you like it," said Trish, then she left John. "Let's go"

...

When John and Trish started walking. They were put on alert. Meanwhile, Edge, Chris, Lita, Ashley and Candice, watching them from afar.

"You think they've seen us?" Trish said.

John looked around "I do not think so, we just walked about 10 minutes," said John, "Maybe we should pass this place when I was attacked" says John.

"If they attack you suddenly again how?" Trish said.

"Calm down, there's Edge and Chris, all of this would be fine" said John.

While others watched John and Trish from afar.

"Hey," said the man patted Chris.

Chris surprised "Damn" said Chris.

"Sshh ..." Candice said.

"Jeff surprised me" says Chris.

"Well, you're just a coward" said Ashley.

"I?" Said Chris.

"Shut up" said Edge.

"How with a plan?" Said Jeff.

"Good, but they have not seen" said Lita.

"How long have you waited?" Said Jeff.

"About 30 minutes" said Edge.

"It will be a long night" said Jeff.

"Very long" said Chris.

...

"John I'm tired" Trish said, they had been walking for hours, and the attackers did not appear.

"You think you're just tired, me too" said John.

"Let's get back to the hotel" says Trish.

"But what about the plan? It would be pointless" said John.

"But you know how us? We would get tired tremendous" says Trish. Then the phone John rang, was from Edge, he answered the call.

"Hello?" Said John lethargic.

"Make a second plan" Edge said.

"Which one?" Said John.

"Kiss" says Edge.

"Huh?" Said John.

"Kiss" says Edge.

"Now?" Said John.

"No, next year, of course now," said Edge.

"Okay" said John, he ended the call.

"What are the second plan?" Jeff said.

"Kiss" says Edge.

"What?" Jeff surprised.

"John and Trish kissing, so the attack appeared" Lita said.

"Patience man, I also feel the same way" says Chris.

"Edge said we should kiss" said John.

"Huh?" Trish became nervous.

"We've done this before, do not be nervous," said John.

"I'm not nervous," said Trish.

"Then kiss me," said John, Trish dumbfounded. "Now," With a quick movement, Trish cupped his face and kissed him passionately. The others grinned as saw them kissing, but not for Jeff, he's very jealous. Trish pressed their lips, she could feel his tongue against hers. Trish heard the galloping feet, she opened her eyes a little and was surprised to see the attackers coming and will hit John uses beams. Trish pulled away from the kiss, she turned so that she was a hit, not John. Instantly view Trish became dark, she was unconscious.

Edge and others to run and catch the attackers. Lita and John overcome Trish.

"We have to take her to the hospital" said Lita.

"We'll take her to the hotel room and called my private doctor" said John, Lita nodded. Then they returned to the hotel took Trish and the attackers.

* * *

I hope you like it. Do not forget to review. Sorry for the bad grammar and spelling mistakes.

Thanks for reading;)

Btw, if Trish Stratus and Lita are in RAW 20 Anniversary? I do not watch it, because I had to attend tutoring. Oh ... and I heard rumor that Trish Stratus will be inducted to HOF class of 2013, I was very glad to hear it. Finally, WWE can appreciate her hard work for about 6 years.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summery: When Trish Stratus had to share a hotel room with the most man she hated, John Cena. She also must be willing to share a bed together. Same as Trish, John also hated Trish. When their friends know that Trish and John share a room, they began to tease Trish and John. But the feeling of love began to emerge when they mutually care for each other. Will Trish and John can get rid of their pride, and to be honest with each other?.**

**Characters: Trish Stratus, John Cena, Randy Orton, Lita, Edge, Ashley, Candice Michelle, Victoria, Chris Jericho, Jeff Hardy, and some WWE wrestlers.**

**Feel free to leave me a comment, and try to say politely ^^**

* * *

"Is she okay?" Said John, to a doctor.

"She's fine, no serious injuries" said Doctor, he includes a stethoscope into his bag. "She just needs a break, maybe a few minutes more she will realize"

"Thank you so much" said Candice.

"You're welcome" The doctor said 'I have to go to meet other patients, goodnight "

"Good night" they all said. Everyone was in a hotel room John and Trish. John has called his personal doctor to check the state of Trish. While Trish checked, Jeff, Edge, and Chris was in the bathroom to keep the attackers. Prior to the hotel they had tied the attackers to avoid blur.

"When are we going to get out of here?" Chris said, and then the bathroom door open.

"You can get out, the doctor has gone" said Ashley.

"Finally," said Chris.

"Come" said Edge, he pulled the attackers, then seats the them, the situation is still tied.

"How can Trish?" Said Jeff.

"She's fine" said Lita.

"Thank goodness" said Jeff.

"Then we do with them?" Said Chris.

"Of course I know who they are" said Ashley.

"We will unmask them?" Edge says in John and Jeff, because they are the victims.

"Now," said John and Jeff.

"This is what I've been waiting for" said Candice.

"What will Trish know this?" Lita said.

"We'll tell you everything that happened to her after she wakes up" said John, Lita nodded.

"Which we go first?" Edge said.

"He" said John and Jeff, pointing attacker in the middle. Then Edge off his mask and he was not in the know.

"Who are you?" Candice said.

"It's not Randy" Ashley said.

"I know" said Candice.

"What about that one again" said Lita.

"Why should open one by one, to unmask them all" says Chris. Then Edge and Jeff takes off his mask, and they were shocked. Because none of them were recognized.

"It's not possible" Candice said, "Who are they?"

"Do you know any of them?" Edge says in John and Jeff.

"No," said John and Jeff.

"From the earlier they do not say anything" said Edge.

"What if we get them to talk?" Chris said, "The girls just backwards" And the girls back.

"Just to tell who is paying you to attack us?" Jeff said, they still do not make a sound.

"It sucks" said John.

"We will not hurt you if you tell us" said Edge, they still do not speak.

"My mouth was tired of talking, this time my hands will speak" says Chris, then suddenly Chris hit all the invaders, they wince in pain.

"Still do not want to talk?" Edge said, this time he punched the faces of the attackers. "If you do not want to talk we will torture you until morning"

"Please do not do it," said the attacker in the middle.

"He speaks" said Candice.

"We would not do that if you tell us who is paying you to attack us?" Said John. The attackers looked at each other.

"We are paid by WWE Superstar Randy Orton" said the attackers left. They were all shocked and disappointed.

"Already I'm guessing this deed Randy" Candice said.

"I can not believe it" said Lita.

"This is reality" Candice said.

"He turned out to be an asshole" said Jeff.

"How long have you been working for Orton?" Edge said.

"Just today," said the attacker, right.

"What, Then who attacked us?" Said John.

"That's Randy and his cousin, and an unknown man" said the attackers left.

"What, cousin?" Said Chris.

"Lucy" Said John, "It was only two attackers male and one female attackers at it," said John.

"Women who dare" says Lita.

"You know the reason they ask you attacking us?" Jeff said, they shook their heads.

"Let them go" said John.

"Seriously?" Said Chris, John nodded. Then Chris untied them and let them go.

"Thanks," said the attackers.

"So you still need proof?" Candice said, "It's all been clear"

"We know, we were just surprised" said Ashley.

"He was a crafty" said Candice.

"It's not like Randy that I know" said Edge.

"Man, he makes me feel angry," said Chris. John was silent, he knows why Randy attacked he and Jeff.

"John" He heard Trish calling him.

"That sounds Trish, right?" Edge said.

"Yeah, I think she was aware of" says Lita.

"John" They heard the sound of Trish. Then John got up and went to Trish.

"I'm here, baby." Said John on Trish, Jeff felt a little jealous. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, but my eyes dizzy" said Trish.

"You need a break" said John.

"Why did you let yourself be beaten?" Edge said.

"Yeah, John is a a big guy you're supposed to let him" said Chris.

"He was my best friend, I do not want him to get hurt" said Trish, John' herat scratched heard her say that he was her best friend.

"I thought you hated John?" Lita said.

"Really, I do not remember saying like it," said Trish.

"Maybe you amnesiac" said Candice, Trish laughed.

"And what about the attackers?" Trish said.

"We'll tell you tomorrow, when you really had better" says John.

"Why?" Trish said.

"This is not the right time" said Jeff.

"Right, this is not the right time" says Ashley.

"Tomorrow you will know this" Edge said, "But maybe I'll go back to my room, I'm tired"

"Me too." Candice and Ashley said.

"Waiting makes me so tired, I also want to go back" said Chris.

"Okay" said John.

"Bye" they said, except for Jeff.

"I went back to my hotel room" said Jeff on Trish.

"Thanks for helping" said Trish.

"No problem, get better soon" says Jeff, he kissed her forehead Trish, Trish smiled. John looked at it and make him feel jealous.

"Bye" said Jeff.

"Bye" said Trish and Jeff left them. Trish tried to sit up, John helped. "Thanks," said Trish.

"You're welocme" said John.

"So you're going to tell me now?" Trish said.

"What?" Said John.

"Who are they" said Trish.

"Maybe tomorrow," said John.

"Why should it be tomorrow?" Trish said.

"Because I'm tired" said John.

"You're going to sleep now?" Said Trish, John nodded. "Then, who is going to accompany me?"

"You're not going to sleep?" Said John.

"I just woke up" Trish said, "Will you accompany me?"

John smiled, even if Trish did not ask he will do it with pleasure. "All right" said John.

"Thanks," said Trish. Then they had a long and enjoyable.

"There's something I want to say to you," said John, they lay in bed and was getting tired.

Trish turned to John, "What?" Trish said.

John cleared his throat to make it better, "You know I have a lot of fun with you, I knew you more as the Divas do" says John, he looked at Trish. "And I think you're different from most girls and made me feel comfortable"

Trish turned her attention "Thank you" says Trish.

"And I think I fall in love with you" said John, Trish's surprise, she turned and looked at John, John smiled. "You do not have to answer, I just say something I have to say, I do not want this feeling continues to haunt me." Trish did not answer, she was confused to say.

...

**Trish POV**

I was in my locker room. I thought about everything that happened last night. John says he loves me, or am I just misheard. But that's not possible, I hear it carefully. It's very strange, I've never felt this before, as there is a connection of me that is connected to John. Okay forget about it for a while, I have to focus on Randy. He has made everyone a narrow squeak with a selfish nature. And his cousin, Lucy, damn I'll soon make sense of suffering, soon.

After the show was over, I walked across the parking lot to put the gym bag and my championship belt in luggage. At that moment, I saw Randy and Lucy. I think this is a good time to ask for information. When I took the first step, I heard a voice calling me, it's Edge. He along with Jeff, John, Chris, Lita, and Candice, I do not see Ashley, she might go out with Matt.

"You're going where?" Lita said to me.

"That" I pointed Randy and Lucy who was talking, while in the locker room Divas, Lita, Candice and Ashley told me all that happened.

"This is a great time" said Edge, and we approached them.

"Hey," said Randy, what he does not realize his cover has been opened.

"I know who did the attack" I said, I can look facial expressions Randy and Lucy are to be weird.

"R. .. Really?" Randy said, stammering.

"Yeah" said Candice cynical.

"Who are they?" Said Randy.

"Do not pretend anymore Orton, we know everything" said Edge.

"I do not believe you are doing all of this, for whatever reason, it's not a real man of action" said Jeff.

"What are you talking about?" Said Lucy. Seriously? She asks that.

"Why do you ask?" Lita said sarcastically.

"I do not know what you're talking about" Randy said.

"Can you not pretend to be, this is very upsetting" says Chris.

"We have learned that you are attacking John and Jeff" I said.

"Do not lie, you and your cousin is a killer!" Candice cried.

"How dare you," said Lucy on Candice, Randy was silent.

"We all know" I said, "This is very good because we do not report you to the police"

"How do you know this?" Said Randy.

"It's not important, the important thing is how you would do this to John and Jeff" said Edge.

"Actually, I'm doing this because of Trish" said Randy, I was shocked.

"What?" Said they were shocked.

"I'm always jealous when I saw Trish with another man, so I think to attack John and Jeff, because they are always with Trish" said Randy "And Lucy helped me because she wanted John away from Trish"

"Trish and I has no relationship anything" said John.

"Yeah, but you're always kissing Trish" Shouts Randy angry, I glanced at John, he had a nervous look. "You know that I love Trish, but it turns out you lied to me, you also like Trish. Cursed all your family, if you're lying"

John has a firm "If I liked Trish why? I do like Trish, but I did not tell you because I respect you as my best friend, I am trying to get Trish to go out with you, but she not interested in you" John said firmly, I'm confused by all this.

"Fuck you," said Randy.

**John POV**

"Forget all your dreams with Trish" Shouts me, I pulled Trish to go from here. I looked at all the people who have confused look on their face. Then I drove back to the hotel with a feeling of annoyance. When we got to the hotel, we did not say anything. I think she felt awkward when with me, well I think I will next houseshow my own room. This is annoying, but I have realized that I do not have any relationship with Trish. I sat on the couch, and think of everything, the incident happened very quickly. It's so cliché, I'm a John Cena, I never beg for the love of a girl. But now it is different, I'm begging for the love of a girl who has a lot of applicants are willing to queue to get her love.

I looked up when I saw Trish standing firmly with a look on her face, the look of it made me feel really scared. What? I'm afraid of a little girl? Okay I admit it, but if you look at it, you will be scared like me.

"We need to talk" Trish said very firmly, and she headed the balcony. I hope it will all be fine.

* * *

I hope you liked this chapter. Do not forget to review. Sorry for the bad grammar and spelling mistakes.

Thanks for reading, love you ^^


	14. Chapter 14

**Summery: When Trish Stratus had to share a hotel room with the most man she hated, John Cena. She also must be willing to share a bed together. Same as Trish, John also hated Trish. When their friends know that Trish and John share a room, they began to tease Trish and John. But the feeling of love began to emerge when they mutually care for each other. Will Trish and John can get rid of their pride, and to be honest with each other?.**

**Characters: Trish Stratus, John Cena, Randy Orton, Lita, Edge, Ashley, Candice Michelle, Victoria, Chris Jericho, Jeff Hardy, and some WWE wrestlers.**

**Feel free to leave me a comment, and try to say politely ^^**

* * *

"We need to talk" said Trish, with a firm gaze, she headed the balcony, while John followed with feelings of anxiety. Trish sat in a chair, she still has a firm gaze.

"What's wrong?" John said anxiously.

"You know that Randy likes me?" Trish said, she did not see John at all.

John paused "It is long, I've known for a long time" says John.

"Why did not you ever say this to me?" Said Trish, John could hear the sound of Trish the cold, not as usual.

"Because I do not want Randy to be your boyfriend" John said bluntly. "Randy was my best friend, but I can not lie to my feeling that I also love you, this is very painful"

Trish looked at John overview "How bad do you want me?" Trish said.

"Very bad, very very bad" said John, "I've never loved someone like I love you, I know you hate me, I know you will not like me anything I say or that I do, I just want to you know my feelings. I also do not ask you to answer my feelings or ask you to be my girlfriend, it was a dream that will never come true, it's just my wishful thinking excessive "

They were silent for a few minutes, until Trish talk. "Why do not we tries?" Trish said.

John Trish confused with the statement, "What?" Said John.

"You like me, right?" Trish said.

"I do" said John.

"Then why do not we try to have a relationship, maybe someday I can love you as you love me" says Trish.

John grinned, "You mean we are dating now?" Said John.

"If you want to try" says Trish.

"Of course I want to try" says John.

"Alright" said Trish.

"So you are my girlfriend now?" Said John, Trish smiled and nodded. "Yes," John yelled happy, and causing Trish laughed. It never occurred to Trish that she and John would be dating. However, after a long life together, Trish believes that she could love John, but now it has not.

...

At 4:23 am ...

John woke up and looked at his new girlfriend's tiny, gorgeous, and sexy. He smiled when he saw Trish slept on his arm, it was very good when Trish was in his arms all night. He did not deny it will happen, it's like a dream for him. How can he get a girl like Trish? He's certainly the most fortunate man. He pulled Trish waist gently, so that to get closer to him. John kissed her lips softly, and then he whispered.

"I love you so much" whispered John, and then he went back to sleep.

...

Trish woke up when she felt someone continues to kiss her. She opened her eyes and met John's baby blue eyes, he smiled a little.  
"Good morning sleeping beauty" says John, he kissed her lips.

"Morning" said Trish when they were in pull apart.

"So where are we going on this holiday?" Said John.

Trish shrugged, "Do not know" said Trish.

"Shall we go shopping?" Said John.

"You want to accompany me shopping?" Trish said.

"Anything for you" said John, Trish smiled. Then her cell phone rang, Trish took the phone and look at the screen. It was a call from Jeff, Trish looked at John.

"Who?" Said John.

"This is Jeff" says Trish.

"Let me answer" says John, he took the phone and answer the call. "Hello"

"Hello" said Jeff.

"Trish was still sleeping, some want you to say something to her?" Said John.

"Oh, tell her I wanted to invite her hanging out today," said Jeff.

"I think she can not" said John.

"Because?" Said Jeff.

"Because she would go with me today," said John.

"Oh, okay" said Jeff, and he ended the call "says John.

"Disrespectful" said John as Jeff was ending the call abruptly.

"Why?" Trish said, she feeds the fish.

"No," said John, he got up and went to Trish.

"John saw this" says Trish, she pointed to a jellyfish aquarium.

"What?" John said, he saw all the jellyfish, has died.

"Who did this?" Trish said.

"I'm so sorry" said John, Trish looked sadly aquarium. "I'll buy you a new one"

Trish turned "Really?" Said Trish, John nodded. "Now?" Trish said again, John nodded. Trish smiled brightly "Thank you"

John smiled, "You're welcome" said John.

"So are we going now?" Trish said.

"If you want to get away with using your pajamas" says John.

"I'm going to get a shower, so we can go" said Trish.

"Go take a shower" said John.

...

John POV

We were driving to the mall in Texas City. It was a very pleasing. I hate shopping, but with Trish, whatever will I do. I glanced at Trish who was busy with bread and a cup of coffee in her hand. She said she did not want to eat much this morning, she just wanted some bread butter sugar. When the traffic lights turn red I stopped, suddenly I saw the bread in front of me. I turned on Trish, she smiled at me.

"I know you have not eaten at all this morning," said Trish, I'm smiling, she was very understanding. I bite of bread in front of me, and began to chew. Then she gave me a coffee, I gladly drink it, despite having need her help, because I was driving. Trish continued to bribe me along the way, I know she cares for me. When we have arrived at one mall, suddenly Trish grumbling.

"Why is your mouth smeared bread?" Trish said, I wiped my mouth. But she brushed off my hand and clean with a tissue. "This is better, you do not want all your fans know that you're still in bribes as a child, right?"

I laughed softly "I will tell them that you were bribing me" I said, she laughed, and then she handed me mineral water.

"Very good if we drink mineral water" She said, I took a drink of mineral water.

"Thanks," I said, she smiled. Then I put my hands around her face and pulled gently, and then we lock lips for a few seconds. Wow that is amazing, I could kiss her all the time.

"Can we go now?" Trish said as we pulled away from the kiss.

"Okay" I said, I kissed she once more.

When we have been in the mall, Trish enters a dress boutique called Chanel. I do not know what it is, but I know all the prices there are not cheap dress, she certainly has a very good taste when dressed. Then she began to pick dresses with sexy models. She has had at least two dresses, and she showed me a dress that I think will be very sexy when she is wearing. A one-shoulder dresses, cream-colored.

"What do you think, would be good if I wear this?" Trish said.

I smiled wide "Whatever you wear will be good" I said, she smiled.

"Thank you, I'll pay for all this" She said, when she would go to the cashier I pulled her arm. "What?" She said.

"Let me pay for all this" I said.

"Seriously?" She said.

"I'm your boyfriend now, so whatever you buy I'll pay for it" I said.

"Okay" She said, and then we went to the cashier and pay for all the dresses. It spent a few hundred dollars. Then we entered a couple of boutique shoes and handbags. I do not mind accompanying she shopping all day, in fact I already have 4 shopping bags in my hand. Trish laughed at me, she tried to take a shopping bags from my hand, but I brushed it off.

"Let me handle this" I said.

"Really? Are not you ashamed of bringing all?" Trish said.

"No" I said.

"Well, maybe we should stop shopping, I do not want all your fans see you carrying shopping bags" says Trish.

I laughed "Come on" I said.

...

Trish POV

After we left the mall, I know where John would take me. I'm not in the mood to ask, does not mean I still hate him, no. I just do not want to be a burden for John, he's too good. After what he did when we were in the mall, it's not, make me regret being the girlfriend of John, although we only tried. After a few minutes we were driving, John stopped at a pet store or something, I do not know what they call it. Maybe I called the store marine animals, whatever.

"Come" said John.

"What is this?" I said.

"You just have to look, then you'll know it," said John, I nodded. Then I got out of the car and walked inside. I was amazed when I saw dozens or perhaps hundreds of ornamental fish in a large aquarium. This is incredible, I've never seen this before. "Surprised?" Said John.

I smiled brightly "What is this place?" I said.

"Here you can buy ornamental fish you want" said John.

"I'm not going to buy ornamental fish again" I said.

"I know, we're here just to buy a new jellyfish" said John.

"I'm not sure they be allowed on a plane by airport officials" I said.

This always happens, when RAW will fly to a country, I would definitely have a problem with my fish. They said I must have a certificate of my pet fish, but Vince has always helped me.

"Calm down, they always give their all fish official certificate" says John.

"I want" I said.

"All right, let's go" said John. Then I started choosing a jellyfish, I bought 3 of jellyfish are small. So I do not need a large aquarium for them. After I finished selecting John pays all the jellyfish. I they really surprised when John had to pay a few hundred dollars, just for jellyfish. I saw John with a look of surprise, but he has a calm look on his face.

"I'm going to replace all your money when we get to the hotel" I said as we were driving back.

"For what?" He said.

"For all that I bought today, I was really surprised when I almost spent all the money in your wallet" I said.

John laughed "You think I'm going mad?" Said John.

"Yeah, I know you will grumble when looking at all your bills" I said.

"I'm not going to do that, I'm happy to buy all the things you want" says John, "Even if I have to spend all my salary as a wrestler" I looked at John surprised.

"Do not be stupid" I said.

"I'm serious" said John, and he was silent for a moment. "That's because I love you so much"

I looked down ashamed, I could feel my cheeks flushed. Suddenly, John grabbed my hand and kissed my hand gently, then he grasp my hand tightly.

"I'll wait until you say you love me" says John, I looked at him and smiled. "Because now you are my life, I will always protect you" I smiled again, now I know he a very sweet guy.

End Of Trish POV

...

At dinner, John and Trish decided to have dinner at a restaurant, for their groceries at the hotel exhausted. They also plan to shop food purposes, after dinner.  
"So we are going to buy the supplies?" Said John.

"I think not, we will soon fly to Canada in a few days, I do not want to throw all supplies" said Trish, she ate her spaghetti.

"That's right" said John, "When are you going to Canada in a hotel or at your home"

"I'll be in my home" said Trish.

"Okay, I will do hotel alone" said John.

"No, you will join me" Trish said, "We'll stay at my house for houseshow in Canada"

"Great, I'm glad to hear it," said John, Trish smiled. Then when they are busy with dinner, suddenly there was someone calling Trish. Trish turned around and was surprised to see someone call her.

_"What's he doing here?"_ Trish thought.

* * *

I hope you like it. Do not forget to review. Sorry for the bad grammar and spelling mistakes.

Thanks for reading ;)


	15. Chapter 15

**Summery: When Trish Stratus had to share a hotel room with the most man she hated, John Cena. She also must be willing to share a bed together. Same as Trish, John also hated Trish. When their friends know that Trish and John share a room, they began to tease Trish and John. But the feeling of love began to emerge when they mutually care for each other. Will Trish and John can get rid of their pride, and to be honest with each other?.**

**Characters: Trish Stratus, John Cena, Randy Orton, Lita, Edge, Ashley, Candice Michelle, Victoria, Chris Jericho, Jeff Hardy, and some WWE wrestlers.**

**Feel free to leave me a comment, and try to say politely ^^**

* * *

"Trish" said someone, Trish turned around and was surprised to see who was calling her.

"What's he doing here?" Trish thought.

"Who is he?" Said John, when she would say, he approached her.

"Hey," said the man. "It's a coincidence that we met in Texas Patricia"

"Hey Ron," said Trish. She never expected to see her past, she was when she met her future.

"This should be John Cena" said Ron appoint John. "Hey, I'm Ron Fisico"

"Hey, I'm John Cena" said John.

"I know that you are John Cena" said Ron. "Btw, what are you doing here?" Said Ron on Trish.

"As you can see we had dinner" says Trish.

"Okay, then?" Said Ron annoying.

"Then you come and disturb" said Trish, she grabbed John arm and pulled him away from the restaurant.

"Where are you going Patricia?" Shouted Ron.

"To a better place, a safer place and away from you" said Trish. When they got to the hotel, John wondered who the real Ron so Trish became angry when she met him. John saw Trish sitting on the couch, he sat beside her.

"Who is he?" Said John.

"Who?" Trish said.

"Who is Ron anyway?" Said John.

"Do I have to tell you?" Trish said.

"Stop asking me when I asked you," said John.

Trisn sighed quietly, "He's Ron Fisico" Trish said softly and looked down, so as not to make eye contact with John.

"I know, but what is his relationship with you?" Said John.

"He's my ex-boyfriend" Trish said softly.

"It was not bad, why should you be afraid?" Said John.

"I just remember when we broke up when I have signed a contract with WWE" Trish said, "We had been dating since high school, and then he dumped me, he made a stupid reason, and made me a little hate him"

"That's just your past" said John, "And now you are here with your future, may be" Trish smiled slightly, she hugged John as hard as she could.

"Thanks," said Trish.

"You're welcome" said John, he hugged Trish back. Trish pulled out of the hug, she looked at John and smiled sweetly. She leaned forward slightly and kissed the lips John gently, then she rested her head on his chest John.

"I can hear your heartbeat" Trish said, they were silent for a moment.

"You are my heart" says John, Trish looked up and saw John look a sincere. Seeing John's eyes filled with a look a sincere, Trish felt so foolish to ignore John's for almost 3 years.

"You want to sleep?" Said John, Trish nodded. "All right, let's go" But Trish is not moving. "Are you going to sleep on the couch?" Trish shook her head.

"Hold me" says Trish.

"Are you kidding me?" Said John, Trish shook her head. "Okay" said John, he held Trish and put her on his shoulder. Trish laughed. John put Trish in bed, with the position he was in on Trish. "I'm going to mark today's date on the calendar, as my best day of my life" Trish smiled.

...

"So what happened between you and John after he and Randy debate ended, after John ran away" says Candice.

"Tell me what happened. I'm very curious" says Ashley.

"I hope you did not throw John while he was driving" said Lita.

Trish laughed, "You think I was the girl that cruel?" Trish said.

"You always did cruel to John" says Lita.

"Yeah, I'm concerned with John" says Ashley.

"That poor John" says Candice.

"Seriously, do you want to know what happened? If not I will not tell you" said Trish.

"Tell me" said Lita.

"Long story short, I was all about Randy" Trish said, and then she stopped. "Wait, if I tell this part you will not understand, I'll tell you what happened before"

"Okay" said Ashley.

"Promise not to over-react" says Trish.

"We will not, trust me" said Candice.

Trish nodded, "Once you go at night we caught the attackers, John said he loved me" Trish said, the girls stunned disbelief. "But he did not ask me to be his girlfriend, because he knows I do not like him"

"So what?" Lita says enthusiastically.

"Yesterday, I said why do not we try to establish a relationship, perhaps by as I would love him"

The girls were stunned, "So you and John are dating now?" Said Ashley.

"Yup" Trish nodded. The girls screamed hysterically and causing Trish panic. "Ssshhhh ..." Trish tried to calm the girl. "Calm down, do not make security officers come here" The girls cover their mouths.

"I'm sorry" Candice said, "We were very surprised to hear it"

"Are you serious with John, do not just want to try and make John hurt" said Lita.

"I really want a relationship with John, he's a very sweet" said Trish, she remembers what happened yesterday.

"Are you really serious with John?" Said Ashley.

Trish nodded. "100% serious" Trish said.

"Well, if all heard this news, it would be horrendous all over the world," said Lita.

Trish laughed "Never too much" said Trish.

"Finally the Prince and Cinderella get together" says Candice.

"I said do not go overboard" said Trish.

"But you're cute when together, I know you guys will be together" said Ashley, Trish smiled.

...

Randy walked down the hall RAW. But he stopped when he heard Melina and Maria talk. Vaguely he heard a name of John and Trish in their conversation.

"I think that Trish hates John" said Melina.

"Yeah, I think so" said Maria. "And I never thought they would be dating"

"Dating?" Randy thought.

"Uh-huh, but they were cute when together" Melina said.

"Oh, do not make me a broken heart" Maria said, they laughed.

"They're dating?" Randy said softly, he sighed. He has a lot of feelings right now. Anger, sadness, jealousy, and guilt. He was angry because John dating Trish. He was sad because Trish would not be his. He was jealous of knowing they will be together. He felt guilty because he had enmity with his best friend, and all of it was his fault.

...

John Cena sat down on the couch to prepare for the match. But he was surprised because the doors suddenly opened.

"Shit" said John was shocked. "Can you knock before opening?"

"Sorry" said Chris and Edge.

"What brings you here? I do not have time for you" says John, he took the championship belt.

"I just wanted to ask you something" said Chris.

"Does it matter?" Said John.

"Just wanted to make sure something" said Edge.

"What's that?" Said John.

"You're on a date with Trish?" Said Chris.

"Huh?" Edge said.

John narrowed his eyes "If yes, why?" Said John. Immediately Chris screamed hysterically.

"Take control of your self Jericho" said Edge.

"What the hell?" John said confused.

"You made me a broken heart John" Chris said.

"What?" Edge said.

"Do you love me?" John said with disgust. Then he left Edge and Chris. While Edge gives a strange look on his face.

"Are you gay?" Edge says in disgust.

"Who the hell?, Me?" Said Chris, Edge nodded. Then Chris hit Edge head hard.

"Ouch" said Edge grinned. "What the hell?"

"It's to make your brain work well" says Chris, "Handsome guy like me, it is not possible gay" said Chris annoyed, then he left Edge.

"Handsome?" Edge said, "Hey, wait I'm just kidding"

John walked with pleasure as winning the match. He began to think to celebrate with Trish. Currently he is busy with his thoughts, suddenly there is tiny body, hugging him. He was not surprised, because he knew that it was Trish.

"Johnny" says Trish. Maybe call it sounds gay, but he could not deny that he liked the call. John lifted the body Trish, to his height.

"What brings you here?" Said John.

"Nope" said Trish, "I just wanted to say congratulations, it's a great match"

"Really? Are you watching me?" Said John.

"Yes," said Trish.

"Very good" said John, and he kissed her lips. They heard the sound of someone clearing his throat and saw Shawn Michaels and Paul Levesque (Triple H)

"Very Romantic" said Shawn. Trish release the grip of John.

"They made me remember when I was young" said Paul.

"Oh really?" Said Shawn.

"They made me very envy" said Paul, and Shawn chuckled and left them. Trish and John became confused.

"Congratulations on your the match, it's amazing" said Paul, and he left John and Trish.

"Crap!" Said Trish, John laughed.

"They look happy" said Randy, he's hiding in metal casket. He accidentally passing by and saw John and Trish. Seeing them laughing together make Randy feel pain. He had never felt this before. He does not know what he should do, so they forgave him.

"Maybe as time passes they will forget everything" Randy said, "I wish like that"

...

Trish had just returned after taking a cell phone left in the car. When she would go back to the arena, she saw the figure of a man she hates, now.

"Hey, Patricia" said Ron.

Trish sighed, "What the hell are you doing?" Trish said.

Ron laughed, "Do not be so grumpy" said Ron.

"I do not have time, my time is precious" says Trish.

"Really? I never knew that you really appreciate with you're time" said Ron.

"Being a Diva makes me appreciate my time, and I'm regret have wasted my time over the years with you" Trish said sarcastically.

"Really?" Ron said slyly.

"Really" said Trish.

"I thought you loved me?" Said Ron.

"That was before, but now, you are my nightmare, stalker!" Trish said sarcastically, then she left Ron.

"Are you going out with John Cena?" Shouted Ron, Trish stopped. "I just want to know"

Trish turned and looked at Ron sharply, "If yes, what is your problem?" Trish said "Remember, this has not

hing to do with you. With anyone I dated it does not you're concern!" Trish said, and she left feeling irritated.

"We'll see what will happen" Ron said slyly.

...

John was in the parking lot waiting for Trish. They will go back to the hotel, because the show has ended. But it was not Trish found, but Lucy. John sighed quietly.

"Hey John" said Lucy.

"Hey, what's up?" John said, trying not to make her afraid.

"No, I just want to see you" said Lucy.

"For what?" Said John.

"Just missed you" said Lucy.

"Sorry, but I already have a girlfriend" said John, who put his championship belt on luggage.

"Really?" Said Lucy, John nodded. "I think you're single"

"Yeah, it was a few days ago, but not now" said John.

"Who is that bitch?" Lucy said angrily.

"What do you mean?" Said John.

"Who's your girlfriend now?" Said Lucy.

"You really want to know?" Said John.

"Yeah, if I knew her, I will beat her!" Said Lucy jealous.

"Why are you going to beat her?" Said John.

"Because ... because I love you" said Lucy. John was not surprised to hear that, because Randy had said that Lucy loves him. "Do you love me?"

John sighed, "No, I'm sorry if it hurts" said John, "But I've loved another woman, and love can not be forced"

"Who is that woman" said Lucy. Then suddenly Trish came over to John and gave him a passionate kiss and hot. Lucy was amazed to see this.

"Hey, baby" Trish said, "You're a long time waiting for me?"

"No, Lucy accompanied me to speak" says John, Trish turned to Lucy and smiled sardonically.

"Hey Lucy" says Trish, Lucy did not answer, she was too surprised to see Trish kissing John. "Oh, I can explain"

"That's better" said Lucy.

"I know you are very surprised by all this" says Trish.

"Yeah, very surprised" said Lucy.

Trish looked at John, "Me and John are dating"

Lucy could not say any more, she was confused and angry. Quickly, she slapped Trish was hard on the cheek.

"You bitch" Shouts Lucy.

"What the hell are you doing?" Said John. Trish held her cheeks, her cheeks felt hot. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," said Trish, and Trish looked at her sharply. "You're not good at slapping" said Trish, Trish then suddenly attacked Lucy so they fell down the ground, they do a cat fight. Trish grabbed Lucy's hair that falls out, Trish kept hitting Lucy although John had pulled her away from Lucy.

"Do not disturb my boyfriend again or I'll kill you, bitch!" Trish cried.

"Come on Trish" said John, he pulls Trish off.

After John and Trish go Lucy stood up and cleanse herself from the dust.

"I should be the WWE Divas" says Lucy.

"Still have not given up?" Says one, Lucy turned and met Randy.

"Never" said Lucy.

"Do not disturb them" said Randy.

Lucy laughed sarcastically, "Have you given up?" Said Lucy.

"I do not want to hurt my best friend" Randy said.

"The Viper, give up so easily?" Lucy said, "You go to a gentleman"

"I do not care what you say, just stop stalking John so that my name does not sound dirty in ears all the WWE wrestlers"

"I'm not going to stop" said Lucy.

"Stop before you regret it," Randy said, then he turned and will leave Lucy.

"Do not you want to be happy?" Said Lucy, Randy stopped. "You love Trish and I love John, we can work together go back to get our happiness" Lucy said slyly.

_"She's right"_ thought Randy.

"What if we separate them again?" Lucy said "Yes or no?"

* * *

I hope you liked this chapter. Do not forget to review. Sorry for the bad grammar and spelling mistakes ^^

Thanks for reading ;)


	16. Chapter 16

**Summery: When Trish Stratus had to share a hotel room with the most man she hated, John Cena. She also must be willing to share a bed together. Same as Trish, John also hated Trish. When their friends know that Trish and John share a room, they began to tease Trish and John. But the feeling of love began to emerge when they mutually care for each other. Will Trish and John can get rid of their pride, and to be honest with each other?.**

**Characters: Trish Stratus, John Cena, Randy Orton, Lita, Edge, Ashley, Candice Michelle, Victoria, Chris Jericho, Jeff Hardy, and some WWE wrestlers.**

**Feel free to leave me a comment, and try to say politely ^^**

* * *

"Yes or no?" Lucy said smiling slyly. If she and Randy go back to separate John and Trish, they will likely get their happiness.

Randy was silent, he thought about happiness. Lucy was right, he would be happy if with Trish. But if he does that, he'll hurt his best friend. He did not want to make it happen. Happiness is very important, but friendship is everything.

"Think again" Lucy said with a grin.

"Sorry" said Randy, "You have to work alone, I do not want to be the evil man" Randy said, he left Lucy. Lucy amazed and angry.

"If you did not, you would not be happy, asshole" Shouts Lucy angrily.

"Whatever" said Randy.

"I'll do it alone, and do not be sorry if I'm happy" Shouts Lucy on Randy.

"Damn" said Lucy, "I do not even know how to separate them"

...

Trish sits on the couch and still holding her cheek. Not because of the pain because of a slap, but she was not happy with what happened in the parking lot. She did not think this would happen, she assumed that Lucy is a wild girl.

"Wild girl" Trish said irritably, she threw a pillow on the floor. John turned around when Trish throw pillows, he came and sat next to Trish.

"What's wrong?" Said John, and he noticed Trish held her cheek. "Did it hurt?" Said John, he brushed Trish's hand and stroked her cheek.

"No," said Trish, she began to calm down.

"So what?" Said John.

"I just do not like her slapping me" Trish said, "It's very frustrating" John laughed. "What's so funny?" Trish abruptly brushed John's hand.

"Nothing" said John laughed, "You are the Woman Champion, you should have used a slap"

"You're defending Lucy?" Trish said angrily.

"No, I ..." John interrupted.

"You'd better go out with Lucy" Trish said, she got up and threw a pillow at John. "She's better than me" Trish left the room gotel.

"Trish wait" says John, he's chasing Trish. "Trish wait" He pulled Trish's arm when she would get into the lift.

"What else?" Trish said, she pulled her arm.

"What's wrong with you?" John said, she pulled Trish's arm.

"Does it matter?" Trish said.

"Why are you mad at me?" Said John.

"Ask yourself" says Trish.

"I do not mean to defend Lucy" says John. "Are you jealous?" Trish sighed, and then she came back to the hotel room. "Okay, I was wrong" John chasing Trish.

"I'm sorry, I know I was wrong"

"Good if you know" said Trish.

"Come on, do not make me afraid" said John, he held out her hand.

"Stop defending Lucy, so do not make me angry," said Trish.

"I'm not defending her" John said, "Trust me"

Trish walked into the bathroom, "I want a shower" says Trish, she closed the door in his face.

"Damn" said John.

"Why is everyone annoying today?" Trish said irritably. "Even John more annoying than all the people I have encountered" Trish gave conditioner, on her blond hair. After bathing Trish did not find John anywhere. "Okay, go when I'm angry, a very good boyfriend" She dried her hair using a hairdryer. Then, she heard the door open, she sighed quietly. Trish saw John of the mirror, John kissed her cheek.

"Hey," said John, Trish was silent. "Sorry to leave you"

"You're not my son, so if you want to go, go ahead" said Trish.

"Hey, do not get angry anymore" said John, "I got something for you"

"Really? But I'm not interested" said Trish, she put a hairdryer in the drawer, and headed for bed.

"I had the chocolate cake" said John, Trish stopped.

"Shit" Think Trish.

She went to John, "Really? Where, where, where?" She glanced left and right side of John, in turn.

He laughed softly, "This is it" John pulled out a medium-size box, from behind his back.

Trish smiled brightly and her eyes widened happy, "Woooaahhh!" Trish said quietly, but John could hear it.

"How?" John said, "I'll give you a chocolate cake if you're not mad at me anymore"

"No, I'm not mad at you anymore" says Trish.

"Really?" Said John, Trish nodded. "Prove" said John, Trish cupped his face and kissed him passionately. John groaned, when Trish massaging his tongue against hers.

"Do not drop my cake, whatever happens," said Trish between the kiss, John pulled away from the kiss.

"Do you love cake more than me?" Said John, Trish shrugged.

Then they sat on the couch watching a movie. Trish had a piece of chocolate cake on a saucer, her snuggled on John. While John wraps his arm around Trish.

"Why do you hate Lucy?" Trish said John glanced briefly.

Trisn sighed, "I do not know" said Trish, she bribed John.

"There must be a reason why you hate someone?" John said, "Oh, I know"

"What?" Trish said.

"You're jealous because Lucy likes me, right?" John said with a grin.

"Really?" Trish said, "Do not be ridiculous"

"Ridiculous? I seriously" said John, "Just admit it"

"No," said Trish.

"Why should you be ashamed if you're jealous? Was good, you're my girlfriend, and I'm your boyfriend" says John.

Trish sighed, "I just do not like her, because she always disturb you, it's annoying" Trish said, "When she disturbing you, then she also disturbing me"

He laughed softly, "That means you're jealous" said John.

"Really? Maybe I'm just jealous" says Trish.

"When are you going to say that you love me?" John said suddenly.

Trish was silent, she put the cake on the table.

"You know that I love you so much, I wish we could be together forever"

"I know it," said Trish.

"So when are you going to say that you love me?" Said John, his grasp Trish's hand tightly.

Trish was silent for a moment, "Until I'm confident with my feelings, but I'm sure one day I will love you" says Trish.

John smiled, "I'll always be waiting" said John.

"Thanks," said Trish, she kissed John lightly, John smiled.

"I love you," said John, Trish did not answer. But he knows, one day Trish would love him. And he knew everything would be excellent.

2 months later ...

It was the month of April, after WrestleMania 22. Trish felt very bad after she loss of women's championship belt to Mickie James. She felt it was a very bad match for her to be a wrestler. She was very disappointed with herself, she ashamed to have lost the championship belt in front of all her fans, and everyone in the backstage. Since losing the championship belt she always moody, thereby allowing for a girl crush relationship with John.

Trish sitting on the couch watching TV. Currently RAW is in Sydney, Australia. She waited for John who did not know where. She smiled slightly as she realized that she has been dating with John for almost 3 months. She now realized that she loving John, such as John loves her. She was also grateful, because Lucy or Ron never reveal themselves again. She hopes to always be like that, but on the other side Lucy and Ron plan something sneaky in different places.

Trish turned around when she heard the hotel room door open. She quickly got up and find out who opened the door. She smiled brightly when she saw John's back. She went to John and she closed his eyes.

"Guess who this is," Trish whispered, she had to tiptoe, because the body of John the higher of her.

He laughed softly, "Who else if not the most sexy and beautiful girl I have ever met" said John, he let go of the hand Trish. "Hey beautiful" He kissed her lips softly.

"Hey," said Trish, she hooked his arm. "Where have you been?"

"Just go to the Cafe for a cup of coffee with Edge and Randy?" Said John.

"Randy?" Trish said, "You and Randy have reconciled?"

"Yeah, he's my best friend" John said.

"I'm glad to hear it," said Trish.

"So what are you doing as long as I was not here?" Said John, he sat on the couch while Trish sat on his lap.

"Nothing" said Trish, she hugged neck John. "Just watching TV and thinking about my championship belt that has been lost"

"You will be the Women's Champion again believe me" said John.

"I'm not sure like it," said Trish.

"I know you can" said John.

"I'm getting old and tired to wrestle" says Trish.

John a little surprised, "You will retire from the WWE?" Said John.

"Ehh ... not" Trish said softly.

"That's good, I would be very sad if you have to retire and l

eave me" said John.

Trish fake laugh, "No," said Trish. John kissed her lips.

"I love you" whispered John.

"Love you too" Trish whispered.

"What?" John said shocked.

"I love you" said Trish.

John Trish hugged tightly, "Finally, you dare to love me" said John, Trish laughed.

...

Trish put her head on his chest and looked at John. She confused how to tell John that in 4 months she will retire. Currently, no one knows, except Stephanie and Mr. McMahon. She'll let John know himself. She hopes all would be fine once everyone knew she was going to retire.

"I'm sorry John" Whispered Trish, Trish kissed his lips softly.

...

John woke up and smiled brightly to know today's his birthday. This birthday will be very special because he has Trish. He will celebrate his birthday with Trish, a romantic dinner under the moonlight of Sydney. He turned around and did not find Trish, then he heard someone close the bathroom door. Then he saw Trish smiled at him.

"Good morning sleepyhead" says Trish.

John got up and kissed Trish, "Good morning," said John, "Do you remember that day?"

Trish sighed, "Of course," said Trish.

"If you remember saying to me," said John.

"Today is Thursday" Trish said, a bright smile disappeared from the lips of John. "Did I say something wrong?"

"No, nothing," said John, "I think this is a Saturday"

Trish laughed, "On Saturday only stay 2 more days" says Trish.

"Okay" said John gloomily.

"I'm going to go with Lita and Candice to the mall, maybe I'll come home late at night" says Trish.

"Do whatever you like" John said flatly.

Trish's eyes narrowed, "What's wrong?" Trish said confused.

Trish driving along the streets of Sydney to a mall in the center of Sydney. She left without Lita and Candice, she went alone. After arriving at the mall, Trish into a cake shop and ordered a large birthday cake, she asked for the cake was taken after the show. Then she went a watch shop, she bought a Rolex men's watches. After that she went to a doll shop, and bought a small doll turtle that can record her voice, she also asked that the doll was taken after the show.

"It will be exciting" says Trish.

...

John sat on the couch getting ready to go to the arena. When he came out of the hotel room her saw Lucy.

"Hey, happy birthday" said Lucy.

"Thanks," said John, "What are you doing in Sydney?"

"I'm on vacation and I do not accidentally know that RAW was in Sydney, it's a chance," said Lucy.

"Okay, What's up?" Said John.

"Where is Trish?" Said Lucy.

John sighed, "She went with Lita and Candice" said John.

"Really? While her boyfriend's birthday?" Said Lucy, John was silent. "But I think she did not go with Lita and Candice"

John was shocked, "What do you mean?" Said John.

"I mean, I saw her at the mall with Randy, they look very romantic" said Lucy, John getting angry. "I do not know what they do, but they look very happy" Lucy smiled slyly when she saw the expression of his face. "I gotta go, bye" Lucy disappeared in the elevator.

"Fuck you Randy" John said angrily.

While Lucy was in the elevator she smiled slyly, "Lucy always win" said Lucy evil laugh.

* * *

I hope you liked this chapter. Do not forget to review. Sorry for the bad grammar and spelling mistakes ^^

Thanks for reading ;)


	17. Chapter 17

**Summery: When Trish Stratus had to share a hotel room with the most man she hated, John Cena. She also must be willing to share a bed together. Same as Trish, John also hated Trish. When their friends know that Trish and John share a room, they began to tease Trish and John. But the feeling of love began to emerge when they mutually care for each other. Will Trish and John can get rid of their pride, and to be honest with each other?.**

**Characters: Trish Stratus, John Cena, Randy Orton, Lita, Edge, Ashley, Candice Michelle, Victoria, Chris Jericho, Jeff Hardy, and some WWE wrestlers.**

**Feel free to leave me a comment, and try to say politely ^^**

* * *

John walked down the aisle with a feeling of annoyance. He does not know what's on your mind Trish, so she had an affair. Then John saw Lita and Candice was talking, he approached them.

"Hey," said John.

"Hey" they said.

"What's up?" Lita said.

"You're with Trish?" Said John.

"Trish is not here, I have not seen her today," Candice said, "What happened?"

"No, nothing" said John, "Uh ... do you go with Trish to the mall today, or you have plans to go?"

"No, we did not go to the mall today with Trish and we do not have plans to go out today," said Lita.

"Oh, okay, thank you" said John, he left them.

"What's wrong with them?" Said Lita, Candice shrugged.

This time John went to the men's locker room weeks to find Randy. When he entered the men's locker room, he just find Chris and Edge. They're lying on the couch, lazing.

"Hey, man" said John on Chris and Edge.

"Hey dude" They said they got up and sat down.

"What's up?" Said Chris.

"Where's Randy?" Said John.

"He has not come" said Edge.

"Really?" Said John.

"You did not even see him, right?" Said Chris, John nodded.

"Why are you looking for him?" Edge said.

"What's wrong?" Said John.

"Calm down, man" said Edge.

John sighed, "Okay, sorry, I just wanted to talk to him, it is important" says John.

"Maybe you'll see him before the show" says Chris.

...

Trish returned to the hotel after the show finished. She had not meet with John while in the arena. She has also asked some friends John, but they do not know where John. Trish took 2 boxes of gifts for John's birthday, she wanted to make a surprise for him. When she opened the door she saw John sitting on the couch with a furious look on his face, she put all the groceries in the bed.

"Hey," said Trish nervous.

"Where have you been?" Said John, he was not even turned on Trish.

"I'm from the arena" said Trish.

"Prior to the arena, where are you?" Said John.

"I went to the mall" says Trish, she is getting worried.

"You go with who?" Said John.

"Lita and Candice" said Trish.

"Said to be honest with me" Shouts John, Trish surprised. "Tell me with whom you go?"

Trish was really scared, "Uh ... I ..." Trish interrupted.

"What the hell are there you mind, all this time? You just want to play my feeling, no heart? There is no love?" John yelled at Trish, John looked at her sharply.

"What are you talking about?" Trish said, her eyes began to glaze.

"Do not pretend you do not know, I know everything" Shouts John.

"I really do not understand what you're talking about" Trish said, she tried to hold back her tears.

"Why do you always think of yourself?" Said John.

"I've never done it," said Trish.

"Really? Then what do you do now? Are you having an affair with my best friend, when your boyfriend was a birthday?" John became very angry, and he continued to shout and say rude to Trish. Trish looked down and shed tears, she was confused by the reaction of John.

"I ..." Trish interrupted.

"Do not talk much" Shouts John, "I know all"

"Why are you mad at me?" Trish said, her voice became hoarse.

"Why are you mad at me?" Said John taunt, he mimicked the sound Trish. "You have to ask yourself"

"John, why are you like this, what happened to you?" Trish said crying.

"What do you care" said John, "I would cancel all my meetings with sponsors to celebrate my birthday with you, but what happened? Are you having an affair with my best friend, when my birthday and you forgot my birthday, you very good girlfriend "

Trish was shocked, "I'm not having an affair with Randy" Trish said, "And I also never forgot your birthday" Trish tried to hold back tears, "It's" She pointed to all the gift boxes.

"The work is great" said John scoffed. Trish sat up in bed and cry, she thinks whatever she was doing everything will be in vain, John would not believe her. She took the cake box and insert into the refrigerator.

She went to John, "I'll go" said Trish.

"Go on, it's better" said John.

"Forgive me," said Trish, before she left, she put in a small box next to John. Then she left John with a feeling of screwed.

John glanced at the small box, "Bullshit" He threw that little box.

...

Trish entered the lift and still crying, she headed for the Victoria hotel room. She did not know everything would happen like this. She just wanted to make a surprise for John, but it all fell apart. She was also very confused, that John said she had an affair with Randy, this is very annoying. She never felt like this before, this is very painful.

After arriving at the Victoria hotel room and knocked on the door with the weak. She hoped that Victoria was still awake, she wanted to tell someone. Actually, she's the closest to Lita, but Lita has a boyfriend, she did not want to disturb them. When Trish continued to cry, suddenly the door opened.

Victoria was surprised to see Trish crying, "Trish" said Victoria was shocked.

"Can I stay here? Please" She sobbed.

"Of course," said Victoria, she comes in and sat down on the couch. While Victoria picked up a mineral water for Trish. "Calm yourself you" She gave water to Trish.

"Thanks," said Trish, she drank mineral water as someone who never drank a couple of days.

"If you've calmed down, tell me what makes you cry late at night like this," said Victoria.

Trish cleared her throat, so that her throat is better, "It's about John" says Trish.

"What did he do to you? Did he hurt you?" Said Victoria.

"Do not." Said Trish, Trish paused. "I had an argument with him"

"God, why did that happen?" Said Victoria.

"I do not know, I just came from the arena and he shouted at me" Trish said, "And the more painful he said that I had an affair with Randy and he told me that I had forgotten his birthday" Trish cried more.

"Did you forget about John's birthday?" Said Victoria.

"Of course not, I always remember the birthday of John, I just wanted to make a surprise for him and it all falls apart" says Trish.

"Oh sweetheart" said Victoria, she tried to calm Trish, "Why do not you explain it all to John?"

"I've done it, but he does not even believe in me" says Trish.

"Be patient princess" Vicoria said, "I know John really love you, I'm sure all will be fine"

Trish wiped away her tears, "I hope I like it," said Trish.

...

John POV

I lay on the bed and continued to feel uneasy. It is very strange, I never slept alone since I was going out with Trish. I felt the bed was too big for my own use. I've used Trish is in my arms while I'm asleep, it always makes me calm. But I think, if my relationship with Trish did not work, I had to sleep alone again, and this time I'll get used to it happened to me. Honestly, I feel really bad for Trish, but I also had to defend my self esteem. But I still love her, love her so much. I do not know what will happen after this. Whatever happens I have to accept the truth, even if painful.

...

Trish lay in bed belongs Victoria, Victoria while watching TV. Although she's feeling better, but she still sobbing. She was surprised by the reaction of John. When she tries to hold back her tears her chest will be sore. Suddenly Victoria approached Trish.

Victoria sighed, "I know the feeling you" said Victoria sat in bed, Trish sat. "It was definitely very painful"

"Yeah, it's very painful" says Trish.

"That's one reason I do not want to date" said Victoria, "If I go out, it means I'm letting someone hurt me"

Trish wiped her eyes, "How were we going to get married one day"

"I know, if I actually find someone who is willing to do whatever I untuh mai even for me, I'm going to marry that man, whoever he is"

Trish smiled, "Love is complicated" says Trish.

"I thought you did not have to agree with the words" Victoria said.

"When I have felt that, I agree with you" said Trish.

"So you're going to maintain your relationship or you'll break John?" Said Victoria.

"I do not know, it's only a matter of time" says Trish.

"Do what you think is best for you" said Victoria.

"Surely, thank you" said Trish.

"You're welcome" said Victoria.

...

John has arrived at the arena and into the men's locker room. As he walked down the hall he passed Trish, he looked at Trish. But Trish did not look at him, as if Trish did not recognize John.

"Control yourself, stupid" thought John, they finally separated. John stopped and turned around, he saw the back of Trish's still getting away. He sighed, "A bad start" said John, and he re-run. When John was in the locker room with Chris, Jeff, and Edge, suddenly the locker room door open, and Randy entered.

"Hey dude" Randy said.

"Hey" they said, except John.

_"It's a good time"_ thought John.

"Surely this day your mood is very good, right?" Said John.

Randy put his gym bag on the couch, "of course, very good" says Randy.

"How does it feel?" Said John.

"What is?" Said Randy.

"How does it feel having an affair with my girlfriend?" Said John, Randy shocked.

"What?" Said Chris.

"Never again" said Edge.

"What are you talking about?" Said Randy.

"I'm talking about you and Trish" said John.

"I do not have any relationship with Trish" said Randy.

"You can talk like that when you are in front of me, but when you're behind me, I'm sure you'll tell me the truth" says John.

"You're just too scared to lose Trish" said Randy.

John began angrily, "I've lost her" Shouts John.

"Looks like we'll need help" said Jeff.

"Why are they always like this?" Edge said.

"They have been destined like this," said Chris.

"You lost Trish?" Said Randy.

"Yeah, and it's all because of you" said John.

"I? I never even with Trish, do not think crazy Cena" said Randy.

"Do you think I do not know, I'm not stupid Orton" said John.

"Okay, if you think I'm having an affair with Trish, do you have any proof?" Said Randy.

"You can ask your cousin?" John said mockingly.

"Who? Lucy?" Said Randy.

"The woman again" said Chris.

"Always disturbing" Jeff said.

"And she's a bitch" says Edge.

"Who else if not Lucy" says John, Randy laughed. "Do not laugh for your mistake"

"My Mistake? Was your mistake" said Randy.

"Really?" John said annoyed.

"Really" said Randy.

"Sorry to disturb. But I think Lucy is a crafty girl" says Edge.

"And you should be thinking, what Lucy did in Sydney, if not to destroy your relationship with Trish" said Chris.

"It's annoying, but I agree with them" said Jeff.

"Look John, if you're careful you will actually realize that Lucy had been lying to you" said Randy.

"I'm not stupid, I know what is right and what is wrong," said John.

"She has done the same thing before," said Randy, "Just a stupid fish that ate the same bait, and only a fool would fall on the same hole"

"So you're saying I was a fool, you have to improve your words" said John. Then the two best friend looked at each other sharply, until Christian came.

"What are you doing?" Said Christian, "Trish injury, her hand broken" John and Randy was surprised to hear that. They immediately came out of the locker room and look for Trish.

* * *

I hope you liked this chapter. Do not forget to review. Sorry for the bad grammar and spelling mistakes ^^

Thanks for reading ;)


	18. Chapter 18

**Summery: When Trish Stratus had to share a hotel room with the most man she hated, John Cena. She also must be willing to share a bed together. Same as Trish, John also hated Trish. When their friends know that Trish and John share a room, they began to tease Trish and John. But the feeling of love began to emerge when they mutually care for each other. Will Trish and John can get rid of their pride, and to be honest with each other?.**

**Characters: Trish Stratus, John Cena, Randy Orton, Lita, Edge, Ashley, Candice Michelle, Victoria, Chris Jericho, Jeff Hardy, and some WWE wrestlers.**

**Feel free to leave me a comment, and try to say politely ^^**

* * *

John and Randy ran down the hall to find Trish, while Chris, Jeff and Edge follows behind. Once they reached the parking lot, they did not find Trish, even they did not find any ambulace. John pulled out his phone and called Trish, but no answers.

"Damn" said John.

"Where is Trish?" Edge said.

"She was taken to the hospital" said one girl, when they turned they found Ashley, Candice, and Victoria.

"Lita with her" said Victoria.

"What happened to Trish?" John said anxiously.

Candice sigh, "Injuries during the match" said Candice.

"Why did that happen?" Said Randy.

"She fell out of the ring, and broke her arm" Ashley said.

"Who is the cause of all this?" Said Jeff.

"This is not the cause of anyone, Mickie accidentally do it," said Victoria.

"Mickie James?" Edge said, the girl nodded.

"Just stop that stupid storyline" said John.

"So she's okay?" Said Randy.

"We do not know, Lita with her, you can ask Lita" said Ashley. Then Randy quietly left them back into the arena.

"What did he do?" Said Chris.

"Maybe we should go to the hospital" said Edge.

"Only a few of us who will go" Candice said, "We do not want to make a scene in the hospital"

"Okay, who's going to go?" Said Jeff.

"I'll go" said John.

"John can we talk?" Said Victoria.

"Of course," said John, all the people staring at them confused. Then John and Victoria slightly away from everyone. "What's up?"

"I know you have a problem with Trish" said Victoria.

John a little surprised, "How did you know that?" Said John.

"Overnight Trish came to my room and cried, she told me everything, you're accusing Trish affair with Randy, right?" Said Victoria.

"That's right" said John.

Victoria sighed, "Look, I know Trish for a long time, I know more about her than you do"

"I know, but it hurts when your lover affair with your best friend" John said.

"Gosh, Trish is not the type of woman who likes having an affair, this is very corny if you believe that Trish had an affair" Victoria said, "If you love Trish, you're going to listen to everything she says and try to believe" Then Victora leave John, but she stopped remembering Trish said she wanted to make a surprise for John, but all the mess. She turned and sighed, "Oh, and she wants to make a birthday surprise for you, but all the mess"

John was shocked, "Surprise?" Said John, he increasingly felt guilty at Trish.

...

John was in the hospital where Trish in care. He arrived at the hospital about a few minutes ago and trying to find room Trish. He sighed softly while remembering all the words Victoria, words such as strains of the song that kept turning in his brain. He felt very stupid have trusted Lucy, she should know that Lucy is a liar.

When he had found Trish room, he opened the door slowly. He peered for a moment and saw Lita and Randy sat on the couch, he should apologize to Randy immediately. He opened the door wide and stepped inside.

"Hey," whispered John.

"Hey," said Lita with a very soft voice.

John looked at Randy,_ "I'm going to solve our problems after I've finished with Trish"_ thought John.

"How is she?" Said John, he sat next to Trish, he could see her right hand in bandages.

"She's fine, no serious injuries, she takes about 2 months to get back to wrestle" said Lita, Lita looked at Randy. "Maybe we'll come out a few minutes, so you have time with Trish" said Lita.

"But ..." Randy disturbed.

"Come on" Lita pull Randy out of the room.

John sighed quietly, he looked at Trish. He saw a few strands of hair on her face, he slipped a few strands of hair on the ear Trish. He gently stroked Trish, he bent down and kissed her lips softly. Once again he looked at Trish, as has been for months he did not see Trish.

"I hope you're okay" said John, he hold of the hands of Trish, who is connected to the an infusion. "I realized that I was wrong, I should not treat you rudely, I am a very bad boyfriend, you're too good for me and I did not deserve that" said John, he was silent for a moment. "I promise, if you wake up I'll be the best boyfriend you've ever had" John leaned over and whispered something, "I do not want to lose you, I love you more than my life"

Lita and Randy peeking from behind the door.

"Oh, is not that so sweet, right?" Lita said.

Randy grunted, "Really? I think it's not at all sweet" Randy said.

"It's hard when talking to men, for women it is the sweet words, words all women always" says Lita.

"Women are very strange" said Randy.

"Halloo ... Randal Keith Orton heard, words such as are issued only by a real man, while you're not a real man" Lita said.

"Whatever" said Randy. Actually, Randy thinks it's true, only a real man who told it like it, they can take responsibility for their words. Randy knew how much John loves Trish, John was never like this before. Maybe it's time for Randy to give up, stop all the dreams with Trish. He'll let John and Trish live their lives and will not disturb them again, he would also get rid of Lucy immediately.

"You want to help me?" Said Randy.

"Help what?" Lita said, then leaned over and whispered Randy.

"I've always wanted to do it," said Lita.

...

John was in his hotel room, he's back. He could not keep Trish because some girl was in the hospital to keep Trish. He sat on the couch and turned on the TV. Suddenly the words of Victoria back spinning in his brain.

"Damn" said John, he took a medium sized box in the bed. He opened the box and found a small doll turtle. There is a note that makes John smile.

_Kiss my nose before you sleep_

Without thinking John kissed the doll's nose, he heard Trish voice inside the doll.

_Happy birthday to you, Happy birthday to you. John! have a lot of happiness. May your wishes come true. May you never get migrants. May you will not be annoyed with me. I know I'm not a good lover, but from now on I will try to be a good girl for you. Thank you very much John, Thank you for loving me, thank you for caring for me. I love you John._

John smiled broadly when he heard a recording of the doll, it does sound Trish deliberate recorded. He became very, very guilty on the Trish. Then he remembered the little box that he throw in the trash, he ran into the kitchen and grabbed a little box in the trash without feeling disgust. He returned to the couch and opened the little box. It was a Rolex watch latest edition, he knew the price watches are not cheap. Since these watches are released, he wanted to have one, but it was difficult because of its price. He does not believe Trish bought this watch for him. Then he flipped the watch, it says JC, on the watches back.

He now realized that Trish was everything to him. He never fell in love with hard before, but now he fell very hard, very, very hard. If at any time he will miss Trish, he was sure he would not let Trish go. He hopes Trish would be his last love, and Trish will be the mother of his children someday.

...

John awoke to hear his cell phone rang, he rolled over and took the phone. He did not even bother to see who was calling him at 10:13 am.

"Hello" said John lazy.

"What are you doing that you did not answer my calls?" Shouted a girl. John was shocked, he held the phone away from his ear, he saw the display, and the girls were screaming turns Lita.

"What the hell are you doing?" John said annoyed.

"I've been calling you for a hundred times why do not you answer?" Lita said.

"I slept" said John.

"You're a slacker" said Lita.

"Whatever" said John, "Why are you calling me?"

Lita sighed, "Today, Trish could get out of the hospital, you want me to take her back to the hotel or you are going to do that?" Lita said.

"What, Why do you say now, why not before?" John said,

"I want to say it's from before, but you did not answer my calls" Lita said.

"I will take Trish back to the hotel" said John.

"Okay, do it soon, I'm sure she's been waiting for" said Lita.

"Okay" said John, and then they hang up. With a quick movement John jumped out of bed and into the bathroom.

John came into the room Trish admitted, he saw a girl on the couch watching TV. He walked slowly and sat next to Trish.  
"Hey," said John, Trish just smiles. But he knew it was not a genuine smile. She bowed slightly and will be kissing Trish, but Trish turned around, so he just kissed her cheek. They were silent for a moment, "Come on, we need to get back to the hotel" said John, Trish nodded.

Throughout the trip back to the hotel, they are just silent. None of them want to talk. John knows it's all his fault, he will immediately apologize to Trish. Once they got to the hotel, John closed the door and pulled Trish's arm gently.

"We need to talk" said John.

"Please" said Trish.

"Maybe we should sit down" said John, Trish nodded. She sat on the bed and John sat down beside her.

"You can start" said Trish.

"I want to apologize to what happened two days ago," said John.

"It's okay" said Trish.

"I know it's not okay, I know" Said John, "It definitely hurts, the way I talked to you and the way I treat you, it is very bad"

"Do not overdo it, I'm fine" Trish said, "Without you to apologize, I have forgiven you, it was my fault, I wanted to make a surprise but the way I use the wrong, very wrong"

"Do not blame yourself, I'm too selfish" said John.

"It's okay" said Trish.

"Forgive me," said John, Trish smiled and nodded. John hugged her softly, so as not to make Trish hand a sore. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," said Trish, then she looked down and saw John uses her gift watch. "I thought you'd throw it away?"

John smiled, "I took it away from the dumpster" said John, Trish smiled. "And thanks to this" John took the doll jura tortoise giving Trish.

"You're going to keep it?" Trish said.

"Of course, it could talk" said John.

Trish laughed, "You will not feel embarrassed when everyone knows you have a doll?" Trish said.

"No, they want to have one when they heard it could talk" said John, "Thank you"

Trish smiled, "You're welcome" said Trish.

"So, you will still work as usual, right?" Said John.

"If you mean wrestling of course not possible, my right hand is not working" said Trish.

"I mean you're going to keep working despite not wrestling" says John.

"I'm so sorry, but no" said Trish.

"You mean?" John said confused.

"Tomorrow I'm going back to Canada for my healing hand" Trish said, "I'm sorry"

"No kidding" said John.

"I'm not kidding, I'm serious" says Trish.

John sighed, "How long will you be gone?" Said John.

"About 2 or 3 months, until the doctor said I could wrestle again" says Trish.

"Should that long?" Said John, Trish nodded. "I'm definitely going to miss you"

Trish smiled, "Same here" said Trish.

* * *

I hope you liked this chapter, do not forget to review.

Sorry for the bad grammar and spelling mistakes.

Thanks for reading ^^


	19. Chapter 19

**Summery: When Trish Stratus had to share a hotel room with the most man she hated, John Cena. She also must be willing to share a bed together. Same as Trish, John also hated Trish. When their friends know that Trish and John share a room, they began to tease Trish and John. But the feeling of love began to emerge when they mutually care for each other. Will Trish and John can get rid of their pride, and to be honest with each other?.**

**Characters: Trish Stratus, John Cena, Randy Orton, Lita, Edge, Ashley, Candice Michelle, Victoria, Chris Jericho, Jeff Hardy, and some WWE wrestlers.**

**Feel free to leave me a comment, and try to say politely ^^**

* * *

Lita knock one hotel room, she knocked violently. She hopes tenant shall go out and get angry. She knocked again more loudly and more rugged. Lita smiled slyly when the door opened.

"What the hell are you doing?" Said a girl came out of her hotel room.

"Hey, Lucy" Lita said sarcastically, "Do you remember me? Okay, if you do not remember me it's not important"

"What do you want?" Lucy said angrily.

"I want to give you a little bit how to tell the truth, but first I would like someone to help me" said Lita and Randy came out of the hallway and smiled slyly at her.

"Randy? What the hell is this?" Lucy said irritably.

"Well, I do not want further ado, I came here to get rid of you" said Randy.

Lucy laughed, "You would not dare, we are a family" said Lucy.

"A family want trap her cousin for the happiness , if it can be called a family? Absolutely not Lucy" Lita said.

"This is not none of your business" says Lucy.

"Oh, of course it is none of my business, when you want to interfere with Trish, you're going to deal with me first" Lita said.

"And me" said Randy.

"You're a traitor" Lucy said Randy.

"Traitor? I did what I thought was right, not like you, a girl to be the devil" says Randy.

"Wow" said Lite mocking.

"Whatever you want to say" Lucy said, "I will pursue my happiness, and my happiness is with John"

"You have to remember John already has a girlfriend" says Randy.

Lucy laughed, "Do not be a hypocrite, I know you wanted to be with Trish" said Lucy.

"Yes I did, but that was when I was with a big liar" says Randy, Lita laughed.

"Do not think love is a toy, you can not have love as you like as you want to have a toy" Randy said, "Love is not easy, and love it took a very long process, John and Trish has gone through the process"

"Stop to lie for your overriding cause you're not gonna get it" Lita said, "If you're still committed a crime there will never be wanting you, even though your family"

"Remember it," said Randy, "Let's go" said Randy on Lita, while Lucy stood still thinking about it all.

...

Trish grabbed her cell phone on the desk. She smiled when she saw the screen, it was a call from John.

"Hello" said Trish.

"Hey, baby" said John,

"Hey," said Trish, "Did not you have called me about 30 minutes ago?"

"Yeah, I missed you again" said John.

"Aaaww .." Trish said giggling, "I miss you too"

"When can I see you?" Said John.

"Until I have actually been recovered" says Trish.

"Did it take long?" Said John.

"Of course, I left Sydney about 2 weeks ago, it still left a few months" said Trish.

"It was like I was going to wait forever," said John.

Trish laughed, "Do not overdo it, it was just a few months," said Trish, "What if one day I retire?"

"I never thought of that and I do not want that to happen" said John.

"I'm sure one day it will happen" said Trish.

"Why are you talking like that? Do you want far from me?" Said John.

"Not like that, we just have to accept the reality," said Trish, "Someday I will definitely retire"

"I know, I just do not want to think about it," said John, "I do not know what I would do when you're going to retire, but I know you have a long contract, we will be together for the next few years"

"It'll just be a few months" Think Trish, she was silent.

"Hello, Trish are you still there?" Said John.

"Uh, yeah, I'm here" said Trish.

"What are you thinking?" Said John.

"Uh, nothing" said Trish.

"Okay" said John, "I'll call you again, after this my match"

"Okay, good luck" said Trish.

"I love you" said John.

"Love you too" said Trish, and then they hang up. She put the phone in the charger and sat on the couch, she took the calendar. She saw that it was in May, she will retire in about 4 months, precisely in September. Want it or not, she should tell John about her retiring in a few months.

...

John POV

I'm done with my match, and of course I won. Throughout my career, this time is the hardest. I would have a feud with Edge for the WWE Champion, while Trish will have a feud with Lita for the Women's Champion. Should I get involved the story line with Trish, but we were not involved at all, and worse Trish will have a romantic the story line with Carlito. I really hope the story line will not be performed when Trish was recovered later. Imagine when Trish and Carlito kissing while I was just watching from the TV, it's so cliche. I should be engaging storyline with Trish is not Carlito, this is very annoying.

I went back to my locker room and immediately get a shower. After the shower I sat on the couch for a while and play with my phone. When I opened the gallery, I saw my picture with Trish. Damn, that makes me very sad when I saw this photo, when she will be back?, I really missed her. In my lifetime, I have never been like this before, this is one reason why I really love Trish. I smiled when I saw my picture with Trish. Maybe, I'm the luckiest guy in the world. She's incredible, I mean she can combine elements of strength and beauty while in the ring.

Honestly, I was a big fan of Trish before I joined the WWE, but I'm still a fan of Trish. Once I was a man who loved pro wrestling, but I'm not at all interested in the definition of Divas at the time. But when Trish did her debut was during the month of March 2000, I fell in love the first time saw her from TV. When RAW was in Boston I always try to come to the arena to meet with Trish, although I had seen her from a distance, which is in the audience. If I remember it all, I do not believe that at this time I was going out with her. I always remember the first time I met Trish and I have an idea, in order to meet Trish.

...

Trish POV

I was in the living room, in my house in Toronto. I was watching a movie that I did not even know what the title of the movie, I was just watching it. It's very fun, sometimes would be very nice when you can have time for yourself and pamper yourself. I smiled when a girl gave me a cup of hot chocolate. She was Diana, the eldest daughter of my housekeeper named Desi. Desi asked the eldest daughter to accompany me while I was in Toronto. Well, at least I will not feel lonely, as I had previously imagined.

You need to know that Diana is a huge fan of John. Every time she always talked about how good-looking a John Cena. But when I say that my relationship with John, she never told me about John, maybe she was ashamed to tell again. Actually I do not mind about that, it was fine for me.

Diana sat next to me, "How are you feeling Miss, when you can go out with John Cena?" Diana asked politely with a French-accent, she has been living in France.

I laughed softly, "Do not call me Miss" I said, "Just call me Trish or Patricia"

"Well Patricia" said Diana awkward, she is a very polite girl.

"What did you ask before?" I said.

"How do you feel when you can go out with John Cena?" Said Diana.

"Well, that's normal, nothing special" I said, I can see the curious look in Diana's face. "Maybe it's because I've been friend with John, and I'm also not a fan of John like you"

"I know, but it is remarkable" said Diana, "Do you always feel jealous when John has many female fans?"

"No, not at all, if the fans were not to be redundant, as it tries to rape John, maybe" I said, Diana laughed.

"Do you think a lot of women who are jealous of you?" Said Diana.

"I do not know, none of the women have said to me" I said.

"If you know so many women who are jealous of you, they always say how lucky you are" said Diana.

"That was awesome" I said laughing. Then suddenly my phone rang.

"I'll take it," said Diana. After that she came back with a big smile, she handed the phone to me, I smiled at her when I saw that the call from John.

"Answer already" Diana said excitedly. I answered the call.

"Hey, babe" I said, I saw Diana has a big smile.

"Hey, baby" said John, "How was your day?"

"Awesome," I said, "What about you?"

"Very bad" said John.

"Really?'m So sorry" I said.

"I miss you" said John.

"Same here" I said.

"Do you have a laptop?" John said suddenly.

"Yeah," I said.

"Well, take your laptop so we could make video calls" said John.

"You mean we are going to use Skype?" I said, how come it never occurred.

"Yeah," said John.

"That's great, I'll do that now" I said.

"Alright" said John, and then we end the call.

...

John POV

I have connected the computer network at the hotel wifi. I only had to wait a few minutes. I smiled broadly when I saw Trish's face.

"Johnny!" He yelled.

I grinned, "I miss you so much, dear" I said, she still looks pretty.

"Oh ... I miss you" said Trish.

"How can you still look beautiful?" I said teasingly.

She laughed, "Really? Never tease" she said.

"Really" I said smiling lightly, "Tell me what you do without me?"

I saw her thought for a moment, "Just do the mild, like reading" She said, "And tell me what you do without me?"

I smiled, "Of course, wrestling, go to the autograph session, and so on," I said.

"Are you naughty?" She said.

I laughed, "No ma'am" I said.

"That's great, if you were naughtymother would come and pound your head" She said.

I laughed, "You are very cruel" I said.

"Although I'm cruel you still love me" says Trish, she was right like whatever her I still love her.

"Well, if you talk like that, I admit defeat" I said.

"That's good" She said smiling.

"Uh, what are you doing with your hand?" I said.

"It's good, just still feels pain, and still in a sling" She said.

"You do not do the weight, right?" I said a little worried.

"No." She said.

"Then who helps you during you in Toronto?" I said.

"A daughter from my housekeeper will always help me while I was in Toronto" says Trish, I'm glad to hear it. "And you know she is a big fan of you"

"I'm not surprised, I have a lot of female fans around the world," I said with a grin. I saw the expression on her face became irritated, "I'm just kidding"

"It's okay, I also have many male fans around the world," She said annoying, well I knew she annoyed me.

"Angry, huh?" I said.

"No." She said.

"Come on, do not be like the Giant" I said,

"Giant?" She said surprised, I knew that I was wrong again. "You said I like Giant? You suck"

"Duh! I'm just kidding" I said, she turned her face, so I could not see her face. "Trish, are you still there?"

"What?" She said gruffly.

"I'm just kidding" I said.

"It's okay" She said she sulked.

"Okay, give me a kiss" I said, she just quiet. "Come on," she laughed softly. Then she gave me a kiss blowing.

"I know you will not be mad at me" I said, she smiled, then she yawned. "You're sleepy"

"I think yes, but I still want to see you" She said.

"Tomorrow we can do Skype again" I said.

"Promise?" Trish said.

"The promise" I said.

"Okay, bye" She blew a kiss again.

I smiled, "I love you" I said.

"Love you too" She said, and then we end the video call.

End Of John POV

...

Trish woke up when she felt her body shook, she opened her eyes slowly and saw Diana.

"What?" Trish said, Diana helped her to sit down.

"Your mother is here" said Diana.

Trish was shocked, "Really?" Trish said, Diana nodded. "Then help me to take a shower" She said, and Diana helped Trish to take a shower. After showering Trish down the stairs carefully, she visited her mother happy, big smile emerged from her lips. But the smile disappeared when she saw her mother is not come alone.

* * *

I hope you liked this chapter. Do not forget to review. Sorry for the bad grammar and spelling mistakes ^^

Thanks for reading ;)


	20. Chapter 20

**Summery: When Trish Stratus had to share a hotel room with the most man she hated, John Cena. She also must be willing to share a bed together. Same as Trish, John also hated Trish. When their friends know that Trish and John share a room, they began to tease Trish and John. But the feeling of love began to emerge when they mutually care for each other. Will Trish and John can get rid of their pride, and to be honest with each other?.**

**Characters: Trish Stratus, John Cena, Randy Orton, Lita, Edge, Ashley, Candice Michelle, Victoria, Chris Jericho, Jeff Hardy, and some WWE wrestlers.**

**Feel free to leave me a comment, and try to say politely ^^**

* * *

Trish back with a feeling of disgust. She left her mother with a guest who never expected, in the living room. Trish could hear that her mother was still yelling at her. She was really upset with the decision received by her mother. She thinks she has grown up and can decide whatever she wants. But it was not, her mother always thought she a little girl who still take refuge her mother.

"Patricia! You have to accept my decision" Mrs. Stratigias screaming, from the living room.

"It will not be" Shouts Trish back, "You better go, I'm an adult" After waiting for the screams of her mother was not heard from again, Trish moved to tears. She sat down and continued to repeat all the words of her mother. "I do not want him" Trish sobbed, then Diana came and sat next to Trish.

"I heard everything, sorry" said Diana.

"You do not need to apologize, it's better if you hear it all" says Trish, she wiped tears from her eyes.

"Are you going to tell John?" Said Diana.

Trish closed her eyes for a moment, "I think not" said Trish.

"You hide many secrets of John" said Diana, "You even hide on your contract with the WWE"

"I know, I'm just very difficult to tell that to John" Trish said, "As I was giving him false hope"

"Want it or not, you must tell all on John" said Diana.

"I know, I'm going to wait for a great time" says Trish.

"You always have a great time, if he knows himself about you going to retire soon, I'm sure he'll get angry," said Diana.

"You're right, maybe I'll say it after I recovered" says Trish

"Then about an arranged marriage, how?" Said Diana.

Trish sighed, "I do not want to think about it," said Trish,

"How can you not want to think about it, your wedding will be held at the time you retired" said Diana.

"I know, I know" said Trish, she shed tears again. "I do not want to marry him, I already have a boyfriend and I love my boyfriend"

"It's very difficult, I know how you feel" said Diana.

"What should I do?" Trish said.

"I do not know, but most importantly you're thirsty to face it," said Diana.

"I do not want to lose John, I love him" said Trish.

"I've heard about the power of love, when two people who love each other, they must get past all the obstacles that try to impede their" Diana said, "Because of the power of love is stronger than steel"

"I'm not sure like it," said Trish sad.

"You have to believe in the power of love" Diana tries to convince Trish said, "You know Romeo and Juliet"

"Yes," said Trish.

"They believe in the power of love, so that they hold together in eternity" Diana said, "Their love is history, so everyone would know their love is true"

"You're right, I'll do anything," said Trish, "Thank you"

"You're welcome" said Diana, and Trish hugged Diana.

...

Trish was looking at John with a calm on the laptop screen. John was telling her what he was doing when he missed Trish. They have been doing the video call for 1 hour. Then her mother's words sounded in her brain.

_"I do not want you to have a relationship with John Cena, he is not man who deserved to you, he does not have a future"_

Trish shook her head slowly, trying to throw that thought.

"Trish, what's wrong with you?" John said confused.

"Uh, nothing" said Trish.

"You sure?" Said John.

"I'm sure" said Trish.

"It was good" said John.

"John, I wanted to ask you," said Trish.

"What's that?" Said John.

"To you I was like what for you?" Trish said.

"To me you are everything, you are my eyes that guide my path" says John, Trish smiled. "You're my angel, and encouragement of my life, I can not explain it all in words, but the main thing is you are my life" Trish cried, "A.. Anything I say something wrong?

Trish wiped away her tears and smiled, "No, it's a beautiful words"

"I want to hug you Trish" said John sadly

"Me too." Trish said, "I'll be back soon"

John smiled, "I know, I love you" said John.

"Love you too" said Trish.

...

Trish were having lunch in peace. As for Diana, she was shopping at the supermarket near the house Trish. Trish mind kept drifting, suddenly her mother's words echoed in her mind.

_"What would you expect from a John Cena?, He only wrestler, who will have a bleak future"_

Trish closed her eyes tightly, trying to drive away all her mother's words. She loves her mother, but she also loves John. She was really confused with everything going on lately. Such problems always come not stop. The first problem has not been completed, then comes the next problem, she was sure there will be more problems to her.

...

A few months later ...  
Trish has recovered from the injury, she was could use her hand well. She had left the city of Toronto a few hours ago. And now, she was in Charlottesville, Virginia. No one knows that she would recover quickly, except Lita. She happy, she does not need to spend months to do the recovery.

At that time, at 09.30 pm local time. She hired a luxury car for a few days, while she was in Charlottesville, Virginia. She was driving all the way to the hotel and its Superstars and Divas to stay for a few days. After a few minutes she was driving, she finally got one hotel. Then she parked the car and headed to the hotel lobby. She's approached the receptionist with a friendly smile.

"Good evening, can I help you miss?" Said a girl.

"The rooms are John Cena, please" said Trish.

"Please wait a moment" said the girl, then she typed something on the computer, and back quickly. "His room was on the 8th floor, number 845"

Trish smiled, "Thank you" says Trish.

"You're welcome" said the girl, then Trish to the elevator and pressed the button for the 8th floor. Trish walked out after she was on the 8th floor. She began looking for a room with number 845.

"840, 841, 842, 843, 844," Trish count each room. "This is it, 845"

Trish knocked on the door but the door has not been opened. Then she knocked again loudly, and the door still not open. She knocked again with more tightly, then suddenly the door opened, Trish smiled broadly.

"What the fuck?" Said John out with anger.

"You are very long open door" Trish said. John was surprised by the sound of it, he turned and smiled broadly.

"Trish" John said happily, "It's you?"

"Yeah, it's me Trsh" said Trish, John suddenly scooped Trish in a bear hug and bring her into the hotel room. She let go of the hug Trish.

"I can not believe you're back quickly" said John.

"Me too." Trish said, and then he reached up and kissed John passionately on the lips. John hugged tightly Trish waist and lifted her, they were making out for a few minutes.

"I miss you" John said between kisses. Trish smiled and pulled away from the hug, she panted.

"Miss you too" Trish whispered, and then she hugged John again.

"Why did not you tell me that you'll come back?" Said John.

Trish pulled out of the hug, and then she pulled John to the bed. She laid John and she sat down on his stomach. John grinned, John holding her waist. Trish bent and kissed John lightly, "I want to make you surprised" Trish whispered.

John smiled, then he cupped her face and kissed her passionately.

"Are you surprised?" Trish said.

John smiled, he looked at Trish, "Very surprised" said John.

"It was good" said Trish.

"Go shower and get some rest" said John.

"Why do I have to shower, if we are going to sweat a little while" Trish whispered.

John was shocked, "She wants to have sex?" Think John.

"If you think that sex, we could have it, tonight" Trish whispered.

John gulped, "This is what I'm waiting," thought John.

"Do not be nervous Cena" Trish said, and then she opened her shirt she used and throw on the floor.

"Wow" said John quietly see Trish in awe. Then, Trishkisses John again with passionately. John flipped their bodies, so Trish was under and he is above. John pressed his body on body Trish. Trish moaned lightly, while John tongue along her neck. John stopped by his actions, he looked at Trish and smiled.

"I love you" whispered John.

"Love you too" Trish whispered smiling. Then that night, they have an incredible sex. That they will not forget for a long time.

...

Trish woke up when she heard the alarm. She tried to release the tight grip of John, but to no avail. John is so strong grip, making she is hard to move. She tried to get out of the grip with a vengeance, and finally succeeded. She rolled over and turned off the alarm. She opened her eyes wide and blushed when she saw the clothes they wore last night scattered around the room. She smiled as she remembered what happened last night. Suddenly she felt her arm gripped her waist again, she laughed when John kissed and licked her neck.

"John" Trish said between laughter.

"You want me to stop this?" Said John.

"Yeah, it was very amused" says Trish. John stop kissing Trish, and John flipped Trish, so she staring at him.

"Good morning beautiful" said John.

"It's too late to say good morning," said Trish.

"Really?" John said, he looked at the clock. "It's o'clock in 8:06 am"

"I know, should you say good morning when I was awakened from sleep," said Trish.

"I just woke up from my beautiful dream last night" says John, he kissed her lips lightly.

Trish blushed, "Do not joke" says Trish.

"I'm not joking," said John, "You know what's really good this morning"

"No," said Trish.

"Very good to have you on my side again" says John.

Trish smiled, "Same here" said Trish, she bent down and kissed John passionately. "Go shower, so we could get breakfast" Trish said, when they had been pulled apart.

"Ladies first" says John.

"Go" Trish said.

John sighed, "Okay" said John, he got up and headed for the bathroom. Trish closed her eyes tightly hold back the tears will flow. Each beautiful words that came from the lips of John, made she could not say what had happened to her. It's very painful for her, and it will be painful for John when he knows the truth.

**Fashback**

_"What are you doing here?" Trish said rough on a man who came with her mother._

_"Trish watch how you talk" says Mrs. Stratigias. "Come over here, so we can talk" Trish down the stairs with a feeling of annoyance._

_"What you doing here?" Trish said._

_"Do not you happy if I come?" Said Mrs. Stratigias._

_"I'm happy, very happy, but don't happy you came with him" says Trish._

_Mrs. Stratigias sighed quietly, "Ron came here with good intentions" says Mrs. Stratigias._

_"Yeah, I come here in peace" Ron said with a grin._

_"Tell me what you want? So you can go quickly from here" said Trish. Mrs. Stratigias shook her head look at her daughter a rude gesture._

_"I'm not sure you'd be happy if I were to say my purpose here" Ron said, "Let your mother explaining"_

_"What would you tell me mom?" Trish said._

_"You know you've become a woman, right?" Said Mrs. Stratigias._

_"Yeah, I know" said Trish._

_"Now it has been 29 years old, I wanted to at your age the 29 you get married" says Mrs. Stratigias._

_"I'll get married one day, but not today, tomorrow, next month, or next year" said Trish._

_"You're getting married in a few months" said Mrs. Stratigias, Ron grinned._

_Trish laughed, "That's absurd" Trish said, "We do not even have the groom"_

_"We have the groom" said Ron, Trish was silent._

_"What do you mean?" Trish said irritably._

_"You're going to get married after you retired from WWE" says Mrs. Stratigias._

_"What?" Trish said surprised._

_"You and Ron are getting married, on September 30," said Mrs. Stratigias. "The wedding will take place in New York, and on the 30th of RAW will be in New York, you can invite all rankings RAW"_

_"Are you crazy? I already have a boyfriend" says Trish._

_"John Cena is not a good man" said Ron._

_"Shut up, you do not know anything about him" said Trish._

_"Ron is right" says Mrs. Stratigias._

_"I'm going to marry with the man I love" Shouts Trish._

_"Do not we love each other first?" Ron said sarcastically._

_"I'm not asking you to speak" says Trish, "I love John"_

_"I do not want you to have a relationship with John Cena, he is not a man who deserved to you, he does not have a future" says Mrs. Stratigias._

_"He was a good man, he loves me sincerely, and I love him" Shouts Trish._

_"What would you expect from a John Cena?, He only wrestler, who will have a bleak future" says Mrs. Stratigias angry._

_"You do not know anything about him" Shouts Trish._

_"Patricia!" snapped Mrs. Stratigias._

_"I'm Trish, not Patricia" Trish Shouts._

_Mrs. Stratigias sighed, "I just want you to be happy" says Mrs. Stratigias._

_"And you can be happy when with me" said Ron, Trish looked at Ron sharply._

_Trish cried, "If you want me to be happy, you're going to let me find my own happiness" says Trish, she left her mother and Ron._

* * *

I hope you liked this chapter, do not forget to review.

Sorry for the bad grammar and spelling mistakes.

Thanks for reading ^^


	21. Chapter 21

**Summery: When Trish Stratus had to share a hotel room with the most man she hated, John Cena. She also must be willing to share a bed together. Same as Trish, John also hated Trish. When their friends know that Trish and John share a room, they began to tease Trish and John. But the feeling of love began to emerge when they mutually care for each other. Will Trish and John can get rid of their pride, and to be honest with each other?.**

**Characters: Trish Stratus, John Cena, Randy Orton, Lita, Edge, Ashley, Candice Michelle, Victoria, Chris Jericho, Jeff Hardy, and some WWE wrestlers.**

**Feel free to leave me a comment, and try to say politely ^^**

* * *

Trish sits on the dressing table, and dressing up. John sat on the couch and saw Trish busy with herself. Trish checked herself in the mirror again. She was wearing white shirt with pee. She narrowed her eyes and sighed, and then she opened two buttons to show the parts of her breasts. John smiled and went to Trish. He hugged Trish from behind and buttoned one button.

"What are you doing?" Trish asked, she glanced at John.

"I do not want everyone to see parts your breasts" whispered John.

"You said I was beautiful breasts" says Trish. Then John reversed Trish's body and tucked her.

"Let the beauty of it was I who enjoyed" whispered John.

"But you're happy to have a sexy girlfriend, right?" Trish said.

"True, but when you're wrestle you show your breasts too much of" John, "I am so jealous that everybody will tempt you"

Trish laughed softly, "They are my fans, and let see the parts of my body, but not too much"

"They are not wrong to choose you as the sexiest Diva in WWE history" said John.

"Stop teasing me, I'm hungry" said Trish.

"You're hungry for me?" John said grinning, he pulled Trish in the hot and passionate kiss.

Trish pushed John away, "No, I'm hungry for food" says Trish.

John sighed, "All right, let's go" said John.

...

John and Trish are in a restaurant that serves breakfast. Trish had some pancakes and orange juice. While John had scrambled eggs with bacon and french fries, he also features a cup of coffee.

"What do you think about storyline given by Mr. Machon?" He asked.

"That's great, I like the scenario" says Trish.

"Really?" John said shocked. "Do you like working with Carlito?"

"If you say about my romantic storyline with Carlito, my answer is" Trish thought for a moment, "It's like the usual storyline"

"Thank God," said John.

"Why?" Trish said confused.

"Just thought you'd like Carlito" said John.

Trish laughed, "Do not be crazy" said Trish.

"I'm just afraid of losing you" said John, Trish was silent. She remembered her mother's words sounded in her mind. She closed her eyes tightly trying to evict her mother's voice from her mind.

"What's wrong with you, honey?" John grasp Trish's hand tightly.

Trish took a deep breath, "I'm fine, I feel very full" says Trish lie.

"If there is anything you tell me, whatever it was" says John.

"Whatever is it?" Trish assured him.

"Yeah, I do not want any secrets between us" said John.

"I'll tell you anything that happened to me" said Trish, she forced a smile.

John smiled, "Okay" said John.

...

"It's good to see you again, I'm very happy" said Lita.

"Yeah, this is excellent" says Candice.

"I miss you" Ashley said.

"Me too, can not wait to kick your ass again" said Victoria.

Trish laughed, "I'll kick your ass" says Trish.

"Keep your dream it," said Victoria.

"You keep that dream, I'm gonna kick Trish ass" said Lita.

"Well, you guys kick each other's ass already" said Candice.

Ashley laughs, "Can not wait to see it," said Ashley.

"Well, be prepared Amy" said Trish.

"I suggest you do that, because now I am the Champion Women" Lita said.

Trish laughed, "Whatever" said Trish, Lita laughed.

"Well, how are you doing with your hands?" Said Victoria.

"It's very good, doctor says it's rapid growth" said Trish.

"Uh-huh, then what do you do with John?" Ashley asked, teasingly.

"I forgot about that, what about John?" Candice said.

Lita laughed, "I knew there was something going on between you guys" said Lita.

"Just tell us" said Vicoria.

Trish blushed, "What are you talking about?" Trish said.

"There must be some thing that happens after you get back" said Lita.

"Nothing at all" said Trish laughed softly.

"Do not lie" says Candice.

"I know, she's ashamed to say it," said Victoria.

"Really? Okay, we will not force you to tell me" says Ashley, Trish laughed.

"You're weird" Trish said, they laughed.

"Trish, we can talk" Lita said.

"Yes, please" said Trish.

"Just the two of us" says Lita.

"Okay, they do not want us to know" said Candice.

"We will tell, if I had known the truth from Trish" said Lita, Trish became confused.

"Okay" said Candice.

"Come on Trish" said Lita, Trish and Lita out of the Divas locker room. They stood a distance of only a few meters from the Divas locker room, they were silent for a moment.

"So, what's up?" Trish said.

Lita was silent for a moment, "Is it true, are you going to retire?" Lita said. Trish was surprised, she was silent, she was confused. She thought, just Stephanie and Vince knows. She leaned against the wall and closed her eyes. As she had thought before, this problem becomes more complicated. "It's true?"

Trish breath, "Yeah," said Trish softly.

"Gosh" Lita said, "I can not believe it happened"

"I know, but this is a fact, I'm also tired of wrestling" Trish said, "I have devoted my life to wrestling for 6 years, I want to rest, I'm tired"

"I thought you loved wrestling" says Lita.

"Yes I do" says Trish.

"Why do not you extend your contract?, Your many fans out there, they will be saddened to learn this news" said Lita.

"I know I would feel the same way, but I was really tired, I'm tired of always injuries and always get the operation" says Trish.

"I understand, just do what's best for you" said Lita.

"Thanks," said Trish.

"John knows about this?" Lita said.

"No." said Trish.

"Tell him right away" said Lita.

"I'll do" said Trish.

...

Trish has been in her hotel room in advance rather than John. She deliberately left early, as she was very tired. Once she got a good hot bath, he climbed into bed, and fell asleep.

Trish woke up when she felt someone kissing her. She opened her eyes slowly, and met John's baby blue eyes. John smiled a little at Trish.

"Hey," John said quietly, "Did I wake you?"

Trish sat, "No" Trish said hoarsely, "You have to go home?"

"Yeah," said John. Trish glanced at the clock and it was at 011.24 pm.

"You must be tired" said Trish.

"But not as tired as you," said John, he stroked her cheek.

Trish smiled, "I'm not tired, you're tired" said Trish.

"I can see your eyes are glazed, go to sleep" says John.

"Really? I'm fine" said Trish.

"I do not think so" said John.

"Last night you asked me to accompany you watch a football game, right?" Trish said.

"Yeah," said John.

"I will accompany you" said Trish.

"You do not have to do it," said John.

"But I want" says Trish.

"Okay, you get it," said John, Trish smiled and gave a light kiss on the lips. John and Trish sitting on the couch watching football games, they have popcorn and coke. Trish snuggle on John, she pulled the blanket over her to keep warm. John glanced at Trish and smiled, he saw Trish yawn.

"Are you sleepy?" He asked.

"Uhh ... no no no" says Trish.

John laughed, "Are you sure?" Said John.

"I'm sure" said Trish.

"Okay" said John, and they watch it again. While in the middle of the game, John heard Trish breath began to calm. John looked down and saw Trish asleep in his arms, he smiled. John kissed the top of Trish's head, and then he leaned down and kissed her lips lightly.

"I love you so much" whispered John to Trish.

...

At 7:57 am Trish woke up. She confused when finding herself in bed, she remembered she was asleep on the couch last night. She rolled over and saw John lying on his back with his face toward she, Trish smiled. But the smile disappeared when her mother's words re-spins, in her mind. She closed her eyes again and hope the sound is gone. Words of her mother like a ghost that always follow wherever and wherever it is located.

Trish sighed softly, and opened her eyes slowly. Tonight, after the show she would tell John that she would soon retire. She does not want all the problems to haunt her. She did not want John to hate her for continuing to lie to him. She knows it will be painful for John, and it will not be easy for them. John suddenly woke up and smiled at Trish.

"Well, good morning," said John.

Trish smiled, "Good morning" Trish gave a light kiss. "Why would I be here?"

"Last night you fall asleep, so I carry you" said John.

"Really?, You're so sweet" said Trish.

"That's one way to get my girl, get a good sleep" says John.

Trish smiled, "Who's your girl?" Trish said.

"My girl is a Canadian girl, beautiful and sexy" says John, Trish smiled. Then John pulled Trish in a hot and passionate kiss, they make out for a few minutes. But their kiss is interrupted, when Trish heard her cell phone ringing. Trish pulled away from the kiss, she got up.

"Wait a minute" said Trish.

"Okay" said John. Trish took the cell phone on the couch, she sighed loudly while looking at the screen, it is the call of answer calls lazy.

"What do you want?" Trish said quietly, but with an angry tone.

"Can you say good morning to your future husband?" Said Ron.

"Ewww ... in your dreams" Trish said, "Tell me what you want, I do not have much time" Trish said irritably.

"Just wanted to remind us that the wedding would be held about three months away, are you ready?" Said Ron.

"Really?" Trish said, "How about our marriage will never be held"

"Do not be too harsh on your future husband" said Ron.

"Look Ron I do not want to argue with you this morning, I have a lot of plans with my boyfriend John Cena" Trish said mockingly.

"Are you still in contact with John Cena?" Ron said angrily.

"Of course, even when I got back, we had an enjoyable sex" Trish said.

"I'll tell your mother about this" said Ron.

"Go, go ahead, it will prove that your life is so pathetic, begging for love, it's so disgusting" says Trish, she ended the call.

"Who is it?" John said suddenly, he hugged Trish from behind.

"Uh, it's Candice" said Trish lie.

"Really?, But there was noticeably upset when talking" said John.

"You know sometimes Candice sucks, right?" Trish said.

"Yeah, I know." Said John.

"Did she made me upset" says Trish.

"Okay, I know" said John, he kissed Trish shoulder.

...

After the show finished, Trish and John back to the hotel. After arriving at the hotel, Trish sits on the couch gathered all her courage. She took a deep breath and exhale, until finally she really brave.

"John, can we talk?" Trish said.

John was silent for a moment, he became very frightened when Trish said that, "Of course," said John, he sat next to Trish. "What's wrong?"

"Actually, no" said Trish.

"So what?" John said confused.

"I just want to say something very important, it's about me" says Trish.

"What happened to you? Who is hurt you?" Said John worried.

"No one hurt me" said Trish listless, she became weak when John showed that he really cares about her.

"What exactly is happened?, Do not make me worry" said John.

"After Unforgiven, I'm going to retire" Trish said softly.

* * *

I hope you liked this chapter, do not forget to review.

Sorry for the bad grammar and spelling mistakes.

Thanks for reading ^^


	22. Chapter 22

**Summery: When Trish Stratus had to share a hotel room with the most man she hated, John Cena. She also must be willing to share a bed together. Same as Trish, John also hated Trish. When their friends know that Trish and John share a room, they began to tease Trish and John. But the feeling of love began to emerge when they mutually care for each other. Will Trish and John can get rid of their pride, and to be honest with each other?.**

**Characters: Trish Stratus, John Cena, Randy Orton, Lita, Edge, Ashley, Candice Michelle, Victoria, Chris Jericho, Jeff Hardy, and some WWE wrestlers.**

**Feel free to leave me a comment, and try to say politely ^^**

* * *

"I know" said John.

"What?" Trish said confused.

"I knew it," said John.

"H. .. How did you know that?" Trish said nervously.

"Do not be nervous, I'm not mad at you" said John, Trish nodded. "I heard you and Lita spoke, outside the Divas locker room, and I heard it all"

Flashback.

_John walked down the hall, hoping to find someone with whom he could to speak, even if only for a moment. He did not know where everyone went, when he comes in the Men's locker room, he does not find someone else. When he passed the Divas locker room, he saw Trish, a broad smile emerging from his face. When he will approach Trish, he heard Lita talks about Retirement. He was hiding behind the iron chest._

_"Is it true, are you going to retire?" Lita said._

_"Retirement? Did Trish going to retire?" Think John._

_"Yeah," said Trish softly._

_"Gosh" Lita said, "I can not believe it happened"_

_"I know, but this is a fact, I'm also tired of wrestling" Trish said, "I have devoted my life to wrestling for 6 years, I want to rest, I'm tired"_

_"I thought you loved wrestling" says Lita._

_"Yes I do" says Trish._

_"Why do not you extend your contract?, Your many fans out there, they will be saddened to learn this news" said Lita._

_"I know I would feel the same way, but I was really tired, I'm tired of always injuries and always get the operation" says Trish._

_"I understand, just do what's best for you" said Lita._

_"Thanks," said Trish._

_"John knows about this?" Lita said._

_"No.." Trish said._

_"Tell him right away" said Lita._

_"I'll do" said Trish._

End Of Flashback

"Gosh, I'm sorry, I did not mean to lie to you," said Trish.

"It's okay, I understand," said John, "It's definitely not easy to tell the truth"

Trish smiled, "Thanks," said Trish, she hugged John.

"But I'm really not ready to be away from you" whispered John, Trish pulled out of the hug.

"Same here, but we still have about 3 months to be together" said Trish.

"3 months a very short time, I want to be with you forever," said John. Trish felt the tightness in her chest, she could not bear to say that within 3 months she will get married. Beautiful Words from John's lips made her hard to let go John.

"Hey, do not be sad" Trish tries to comfort John. "Over the past 3 months we will have things nice"

"Really?" Said John.

"If you want" says Trish.

"I want" says John, Trish laughed. Then Trish gave hot kiss on the lips. "Are we going to have the fun stuff now?"

"No, I'm tired" said Trish.

"Come on," John whined.

"Tomorrow or not at all?" Trish Threaten.

"Okay, you get it," said John lazy, Trish smiles.

"At least one problem has been completed" Think Trish.

...

"Where are we going?" Asked Trish to John. John was packing all their clothes in the suitcase.

"To place a pleasing" said John.

"Where?" Trish said.

"You'll see later" said John.

"You're going to kidnap me?" Trish hugged John from behind and rested her head on John's back.

John smiled, "I think so, look for ransom so I let go of you" says John.

Trish laughed, she let go of her arms, "We're going to go now?" Trish said.

John looked at the clock, "Yeah, we should be there before the sunset" said John, Trish nodded. Then they drive, and go out of town. Along the way Trish kept asking where they were going, but John did not want to say where they were going.

"You're so annoying" Trish said, when John was not told where they were going.

John laughed, "Just wait, this place is very pleasant" said John.

"From the earlier you said that the place was very pleasant" Trish said irritably.

"Hey, this is a surprise" says John.

"Whatever" said Trish, she reversed body. John laughed at the attitude of his girlfriend.

They continue the journey in silence. Occasionally, John glanced Trish were turned her face. He assumed that Trish was angry with him.

"Trish" said John, but no answer. "Trish you mad at me?" But there is no answer, then John heard a quiet breathing Trish. He smiled as he knew Trish was sleeping, he stopped the car and stopped alongside a road. He took of a jacket in the passenger seat, and enveloped Trish.

After driving about 3 hours. They came to a beautiful beach. They arrived just before sunset. John turned on Trish are still fast asleep, in fact he did not have the heart to wake Trish. But he would not have the heart to let Trish slept in the car.

"Trish, baby" whispered John, John stroked her cheek Trish. "Trish, we have arrived" whispered John. Trish opened her eyes slowly, she blinked a few times.

"Where are we?" Said Trish, Trish yawning.

"We've arrived" said John.

"Really? Was very fast" says Trish.

"Along the way you fall asleep" said John, "Come" And John out of the car Trish followed. Trish was amazed when I saw they were on the beach.

"This place is what you said was very pleasant" says Trish.

"Yeah, of course I love the beach" said John, he took their suitcases in the luggage.

Then John went rented a cottage for he and Trish. The cottage is luxurious enough to where they stay only a few days. The cottage also has a private Jacuzzi hot tubs behind the cottage. Trish looked around the room in awe.

"I think I'm going to have a house like this one day" says Trish.

"When are you going to have a house like this?" Said John.

"Do not know, maybe after I get married" says Trish, "I want to ask my husband made me a house like this plus the jacuzzi"

"I'll make one for you who like this" said John

Trish laughed softly, he opened the window and stood on a balcony connected to the beach, "I said, my husband" said Trish. John stood next to Trish, he put his hand on Trish's waist and pulled her more closely to him.

"Maybe someday I could be your husband" said John, Trish looked at John and smiled. Then they realized that the sun will set.

"The sun is always beautiful at sunset" Trish said softly.

"But never as beautiful as you," said John, Trish blushed. Then John hugged Trish waist and pulled her in a passionate kiss. while Trish, she hugged necks John. They kissed with the sunset as a witness.

...

At night, Trish sat on the couch and read a magazine. All of a sudden John came and sat down beside her, he kissed her cheek. Trish looked at John and smiled a little.

"I'm bored" says John.

Trish put the magazine on the table, "Want to take a dip in the Jacuzzi?" Trish said.

John grinned, "If we take a dip naked it would be interesting" said John.

Trish laughed, "Why do we have to get naked, when I brought a bikini" said Trish.

"So we will not be naked?" Said John.

"Of course not, I do not want to take a dip with nude" says Trish.

John sighed, "I think it would be very interesting if we naked" says John.

Trish stood up, she pulled John to his feet. "Come on" She said, "I'm going to get my bikini"

"Hurry up" said John. Then Trish took the bikini in the suitcase. A few minutes later, John heard that Trish called from the bathroom.

"John can you help me?" Trish shouted.

"Yeah," said John, and he headed for the bathroom. "What?"

"Can you tie it, I find it hard to do it" said Trish, John was silent for a moment. "What are you waiting for?"

John shook his head, "No" says John.

John then tie her bikini. But John wandering thoughts, in front of him there was a girl who was half-naked. John looked back Trish, then he kissed her neck. Trish moaned softly, when John kissed her neck.

"John" Trish moaned softly.

"Hhmm ..." John said, he tried to make Trish groaned. "You like it?" Whispered John.

"Yes," said Trish slowly. Suddenly the phone rang Trish, Trish took the phone and sighed when she saw it was just a message from Ashley.

"Who?" Said John.

"Message from Ashley" Trish said,

"The message is really disturbing us" said John, Trish laughed softly.

"We still have a lot of fun in the Jacuzzi" Trish said She winked, John grinned. He followed Trish leading to the rear cottage. John grinned when he saw Trish has been in the Jacuzzi she has bonded hair, and make it more sexy. John got into the jacuzzi and wrap his arms around Trish.

Trish leaned back to John, and closed her eyes. As such it always made her feel good, not because she liked the a soak, but because of John's arms, close to her body. John smiled a little when he saw Trish closed her eyes. He had to admit that he could not help himself when Trish like this, he's really been horny now. John bent down and kissed her lips passionately. He slid his tongue and give depth to Trish moaned, he pulls Trish to be closer to him. They make out for a few minutes, until Trish pulled out of fondling.

"I think we'll have a nice thing here" Trish whispered, She winked. Suddenly she opened her bikini and threw it on the ground. "Now," said Trish, John grinned and hugged Trish.

...

The next day John and Trish went for a walk on the coast. The sun is very warm there, make them feel comfortable. Trish hook his muscular arms, they said nothing. But it feels very comfortable, only rustling sound waves. In fact none of the people there, just the two of them. They take every step in silence. John looked at Trish, he smiled when he saw Trish really enjoying this. Suddenly, John stopped, Trish looked up and saw John with a puzzled look.

"What?" Trish said.

"I loved you so much" said John, "I do not know what will happen when you leave me" John sighed quietly, he looked right in the face of Trish. "Promise me you'll never leave me"

"Only my body which will probably leave you, but my heart will remain with you" said Trish.

"I do not want to hear it," said John, his grasp Trish's hand tightly. "Promise"

"I do not want to promise to something that I do not know how it will end" says Trish.

John looked down, "I understand, we will not know what will happen in the future" said John sadly, "It could be tomorrow you're going to leave me"

"Ohh" said Trish, she holds the John cheek. "Do not talk like that, I have no plans to leave you tomorrow"

"So, you're going to leave me next month?" Said John.

Trish laughed, "Do not know, only God knows it," said Trish, "But I have a plan not going to leave you"

"It makes me feel better" says John.

Trish smiled, "I'll do anything to make you feel better" says Trish.

"Really?" Said John.

"Yes," said Trish.

"Anything?" Said John.

"Anything" said Trish.

"There's something that could make me feel better" says John.

"What's that?" Trish said.

"Have you completely" says John.

Trish blushed, "Do not joke" says Trish.

"I'm not joking," said John, "I mean it"

Trish thought for a moment, "You can have me, completely" said Trish, "but on one condition"

"Tell me, I'll do anything" said John.

Trish back slowly, then suddenly she ran. "Catch me" Shouts Trish said with a laugh.

"You cheated" Shouts John.

"Come on, catch me" Shouts Trish mocked.

"Wait for me Patricia, when I catch you I'll never let you go" Shouts John, he ran and tried to catch Trish. Today will be remembered as the day they were at their best. Away from the noise, away from the paparazzi, and away from wrestling.

* * *

I hope you like it. Do not forget to review. Sorry for the bad grammar and spelling mistakes.

Thanks for reading;)


	23. Chapter 23

**Summery: When Trish Stratus had to share a hotel room with the most man she hated, John Cena. She also must be willing to share a bed together. Same as Trish, John also hated Trish. When their friends know that Trish and John share a room, they began to tease Trish and John. But the feeling of love began to emerge when they mutually care for each other. Will Trish and John can get rid of their pride, and to be honest with each other?.**

**Characters: Trish Stratus, John Cena, Randy Orton, Lita, Edge, Ashley, Candice Michelle, Victoria, Chris Jericho, Jeff Hardy, and some WWE wrestlers.**

**Feel free to leave me a comment, and try to say politely ^^**

* * *

John smiled a little when he saw his girlfriend asleep. It was after 12:08 pm, John could not sleep for thinking about Trish's retiring. He does not know what will happen when she has retired. Far from Trish, away from her touch, think about all of it made him feel crazy. He does not believe, he could only with Trish just a few months away. Then after that they will be long-distance relationship. He knew that long distance relationships do not work sometimes, but he'll try to keep Trish trust him. That he would not be attracted to other women, because Trish is everything for him.

John sighed softly, he away her blonde hair from her face. He stroked her cheek softly, making Trish moves. He felt very foolish has ignored her beauty for the past 3 years. Then suddenly Trish moving, and opened her eyes slowly. Their eyes met and made eye contact.

"Hey," John said with a smile.

Trish smiled, and yawned, "You did not sleep?" Trish said.

"I can not sleep" says John.

"Insomnia?" Trish said.

"I do not think so" said John.

"So what?" Ask Trish.

"I think you are going to retire" said John.

"Do not think about it, it will be fine" said Trish.

John was silent for a moment, "Why the Divas have to retire so soon? While we, the Superstars will be retiring after 20 years of wrestle, the Divas just take time away 6 or 7 years" said John.

"Because we are different" Trish said, "We do not want to spend half our lives for wrestling, we want to make our lives happier away from wrestling and away from pain, women are not supposed to wrestle, but a time that women can wrestle and could do men do "

John smiled, "I know you can do what I do, but now you're at the peak of your career, it should be a time like this you have to maintain your career as the most popular Diva" said John.

"I will still be popular when I was having a relationship with John Cena" said Trish smiled.

"Of course," said John, smiling, "What is your reason for retirement?"

"I want to let all the Divas being the best, I want to give them the opportunity to become Women's Champion, I want they could feel the compliments from the fans, I want them to feel what I feel, I do not want to be a selfish Diva" Trish said.

"Too bad if you have to retire" said John, "but I'm sure WWE will not regret have Diva like you"

"I know, when my last match, I will make everyone impressed, and made all the people will never forget my last match as a Diva" Trish said.

"I never expected your last match" says John.

Trish sighed, "Forget about retirement, it would make me sad" Trish said, "Go to sleep"

"I'll sleep when you sleep" says John.

"I'm going to sleep now" Trish said, she kisses the lips of John lightly. "Good night"

"Good night, I love you" said John

"Love you too" said Trish.

...

Trish woke up, she opened her eyes slowly. She was a little surprised not to find John in bed. John was never like this, he always was in bed when she not yet awakened. Trish up and look for John throughout the room, but she could not find him. But she saw the door leading to the back of the cottage opened. She took coat and put it on, and then she went to the back of the cottage. Trish stopped when I saw John's back, she confused at John.

Trish POV

I saw John standing grimly. I do not know what to think, lately him always like that. I was standing right behind him, he did not realize that I am here. I could hear him sigh softly, and then he turned away. I smile at him.

"Hey," I said, 'What are you doing? "

John smiled, "Hey," said John, "Nothing"

"Really?" I said.

"Yeah," said John.

"What's wrong with you?" I said, I folded my hands relaxed. Shore wind makes my body shiver.

"If I tell you what's wrong with me, the answer is always the same" says John, he looked down.

"About to retire?" I said. After John knew I would retire, John is very rare to have a genuine smile on his face, unless we have fun.

"Yeah," said John.

"I've said this would be fine" I said, "I'm not gone forever." Seriously, I said it. I'm going to marry a man who did not love me. If it was not because I wanted my mother happy, I would not do this.

"That's because you're happy when you retire, so you'll have the time with Ron," said John angrily, why is he mad at me?

"Then how are you with Lucy, huh?" I say a little scream.

"How many times do I have to say, I do not have a relationship with Lucy" he said irritably.

"And I do not have a relationship with Ron," I said firmly. "I never wanted this, but when I have to do it, I can not do anything, it has become the company's decision" I said trying to talk to adults.

"Really?" Said John annoying, "But this is an opportunity for you with Ron, take advantage of it" I looked at John sharply. We never arguing before, except when he accused me of having an affair with Randy. "But I think, Lucy more sexy than you"

"Good if you think like that" I said, "If like this, I would easily leave WWE" I hold my tears, "Do what you like, we broke up" I went back to the cottage and packed up all my stuff and went back to the hotel by taxi.

John POV

I was still standing in the same place. Dumbfounded, that's what I did. She was had left the cottage 20 minutes ago, and I'm still here. I am confused by my feelings, all my feelings, mixed. I was so stupid to say that, I knew that I was lying and I was wrong. It should at this time I was at his side to accompany her. I sat in a chair nearby, I looked down and held my head. I never wanted this to happen, but I made this happen. I love Trish, love her so much. She was is my life and I let her go.

_We broke up ..._

The words were spinning in my brain. I really do not want to miss Trish. I got up and packed all my stuff and went back to the hotel to catch up Trish. I knows she must hurt by my words, I hope she will forgive my stupidity.

When I was up in the hotel room, I heard the sound of someone sobbing and I know that Trish. I really felt bad had told a lie to her. I walked slowly and see Trish back, she sat down on the couch and cried.

"Trish" I said softly, then everything becomes silent, the sound of the crying stopped abruptly. "Trish" I said again, but all remained silent, as there is no life here.

"What do you want?" She said firmly, her voice hoarse and heavy.

"Can we talk?" I tried to be very gentle. Suddenly she got up, I was relieved when she stood up. Then she walked toward me, but she passed me. I pulled her arm, and turned her right in front of me.

"Do not touch me," She said harshly. I release my grip. She tried to leave but I closed the way. When she tried again the way I closed it again. She sighed loudly, "Get out of my way, I want to go"

"But I do not want you to go" I said.

"Okay, then you were gone" She said. Does she hate me now?

"I do not want to go" I said.

"Then what do you want? Our love is over, now" She said, hearing those words makes me want to cry. But I'm John Cena, and I do not cry.

"Can not we talk about this?" I said very softly.

"No, not at all" She said irritably, "I did not want to meet with you and do not want to talk to you"

"Just a minute, please" I said, I saw a tear fall from her eyelids.

"Even I do not have a minute for you" She said she would go but I pulled her arm. "Let go of me," She said rudely, she let go of my grip.

"I know I was wrong," I said, I shut her way so she did not go. "And I'm sorry"

"If the word forgiveness applies, prisons would not be full Cena" She said.

"So you do not forgive me?" I asked innocently, if faced with Trish I always lose.

"How many times do you make me cry?, And how many times you've hurt me?" She said quietly, but her voice spoke very sharply. And it makes me scared. "Tell me how many times have you done that?"

"I do not know" I said weakly.

"If you were in my position, you would do the same thing" She said, "I'm already love you, and I never regretted it"

"I never regret having loved you, I love you so much" I said softly, trying to melt the ice between us.

"Love has its limits, John., And we have passed that limit" She said very seriously. "Let's live our lives each, after so far, I realized that we did not have a match"

"I really do not want to hear it" I said, I was holding her shoulders and looked at her. "Tell me that we would not do it, tell me now" She remained silent, "It's not April Fool's Day, do not tease me," I cupped her face and pressed our foreheads. "Tell me that we would not do it" I whispered. I felt the heat on my eyes, it's a sign that I was going to cry. "Please, do not do it, I'll do anything for you"

Trish POV

I see that John shed a tear. It's really very rare occurrence, that John Cena crying. If I was a bad woman, I would take pictures John and spread throughout the world. But I do not do that, because I still have love for him.

"What do you want now? Tell me, I'll do for you" He said very sincerely, I know he has been hurt. "You want me to buy a a diamond necklace, to you?"

"No, I do not need it" I said, I turned my view.

"Then what do you want? A luxury car or a mansion?" He said, the words John made me melt.

"If only, I could buy myself" I said flatly.

"Do not confuse me, tell me what you want so that you stay with me," He said, I do not need anything from him.

"I do not need anything," I said.

"And what makes you stay with me? I'll do it for you" he said, seriously? It will be interesting.

"Jump down" I said, and then he paused.

"You want me to do that?" He said softly.

"Yeah, if you really loved me you'd jump down" I said, he removed his hand from my face, he thought for a moment. "Do it"

Then he pulled my arm and we headed to the balcony.

"If you you really loved me, you'd jump down" I said sharply.

"I really love you and I'll do it" he said.

"Okay, do it" I said, and then he climbed the balcony and looking down occasionally. I wonder if he's really going to jump or not?

* * *

I hope you liked this chapter. Do not forget to review. Sorry for the bad grammar and spelling mistakes.

Thanks for reading ;))


	24. Chapter 24

**Summery: When Trish Stratus had to share a hotel room with the most man she hated, John Cena. She also must be willing to share a bed together. Same as Trish, John also hated Trish. When their friends know that Trish and John share a room, they began to tease Trish and John. But the feeling of love began to emerge when they mutually care for each other. Will Trish and John can get rid of their pride, and to be honest with each other?.**

**Characters: Trish Stratus, John Cena, Randy Orton, Lita, Edge, Ashley, Candice Michelle, Victoria, Chris Jericho, Jeff Hardy, and some WWE wrestlers.**

**Feel free to leave me a comment, and try to say politely ^^**

* * *

When John is really going to jump, suddenly Trish patted his shoulder gently.

"Come back here" says Trish.

"But ..." John was not finished with his words.

"Go back, now," said Trish. Then John slowly down from the balcony. When his feet really been stomping on the floor, he gets hug from Trish.

"You're stupid" Trish said crying.

John leaned on the balcony, he hugged Trish back. "Did I doing the wrong thing, huh?" John whispered, stroking her hair.

"Why do you want to jump down" said Trish sobbed.

"Because you asked me to jump" said John.

"You're really stupid" Trish said, she pulled away from the embrace.

John holds Trish cheek with his hand, "I'll do anything for you, it's because I love you" John whispered.

Trish smiled, "Love you too" said Trish.

John wiped the tears from her eyes, "Don't cry anymore" says John, "so we don't break?"

"No" said Trish, "I don't know what I would do if without you"

"I'm glad to hear it," said John, "I'm sorry for being such a big asshole"

"It's okay, I'm happy if you know your mistakes" said Trish.

"I promise, I'll never make you cry again" said John, John hugged Trish waist.

"I saw John Cena crying" said Trish teased.

"Oh really?" John said, "When?"

"A few minutes ago., And you know he wanted to jump down, it's very is ridiculous" said Trish laughed softly.

"Ridiculous?" Said John.

"Yeah, is ridiculous?" Trish said still laughing.

John releases his grip from her waist. "Hey, stop laughing at me" said John.

Trish was still laughing, "I'm sorry" Trish said between her laughter.

"Come on Patricia, stopping to laugh at me" said John.

"Okay, I'll do it" said Trish, she stopped laughing for a moment, but she laughed again.

"You said you would stop for a laugh" says John.

Trish gasped, "I can't stop it," said Trish, and Trish ran into the hotel room still laughing.

"Hey, where are you going? Go back" says John, he catch up Trish.

...

Trish was getting ready to go to the arena a few minutes. She packed some her outfit wrestling, and her wrestling boots. While John was still in the bathroom, she had packed wrestling outfit of John. When Trish put the gym bag on the floor, suddenly her cell phone rang. She took the phone and smiled broadly as her mother called her.

"Hey mom" said Trish happy.

"Hey sweetheart" says Mrs. Stratigias, "How are you sweetie?"

Trish smiled, "Great, really great" Trish said, "What about you?"

"Great too" said Mrs. Stratigias, "Are you going to get ready to the arena?"

"Yeah, I was packing my wrestling outfit" says Trish.

"Do you have a match?" She said. Stratigias.

"Yeah, and John would be my partner along with Carlito" said Trish, and Trish shut her mouth using her hand. She knew that her mother hated John.

"You still have a relationship with John?" Mrs. Stratigias asked.

Trish sighed softly, "Yeah," said Trish softly.

"I have to say that I don't want you to have a relationship with John, right?" Mrs. Stratigias said firm.

"But I love him, mom" said Trish.

"I don't care, next month you're getting married with Ron, and immediately move away from John" says Mrs. Stratigias.

"Why do you trouble me?" Trish said irritably.

"I don't trouble you, I just want you to have a husband who is the best" says Mrs. Stratigias.

"John is the best" Said Trish.

"Patricia!" Snapped Mrs. Stratigias.

"Sorry mom, I have to go" said Trish, she ended the call. Trish sighed loudly, and she threw the phone on the bed. "Shit" Trish said irritably.

"What's wrong?" John said suddenly emerging from behind her.

Trish was shocked, "Oh, no" said Trish.

"So, what's shit?" Said John.

"I kicked the closet, but I'm okay" said Trish.

John smiled, "Okay" John gave a quick kiss on the lips.

"Lucky" Think Trish.

"Are you ready for the match tonight?" Said John.

"Yeah, I'm really excited for it," said Trish, "And I'm excited because you're going to be my partner, with Carlito"

"I don't expect Carlito will be our partner" said John, he tied his shoelaces.

"It will be okay" said Trish.

"This will not be okay for me" says John, "If I remember how he kissed you, it makes me really annoyed"

"You can't put your hand to him tonight" said Trish.

"I'm not going to do it tonight" said John.

Trish laughed, "Stop grumbling about Carlito" said Trish.

John sighed, "Anything for you" says John, he got up and pulled Trish in a hot kiss, they make out for 3 minutes before heading to the arena.

...

Trish was warming up outside her locker room. Before warming up she told Lita to be careful during the match. Trish smiled a little when considering their storyline. The story line they are very different from their real lives.

"Hey," said one, Trish turned around and met Carlito and his apple.

"Hey," said Trish smiled, "What's up?"

"Are you ready for our match tonight?" Carlito said.

"The match about 8 minutes" said Trish.

"Great, this will be interesting" Carlito said, "You ready?"

"I'm always ready" said Trish.

"Good, I can't wait to put my hands on Orton" Carlito said.

"Be patient" says Trish.

"Sorry" said Carlito.

"Hey, stay away from my girl" Shouts someone, Trish knew that it was John.

"What is your problem Cena?" Carlito said.

"My problem is you, stay away from my girl" said John.

"Even your girlfriend was not angry at all" said Carlito.

"But I'm angry," said John, "Go"

"I'll kick your ass after the match tonight" said Carlito, and then he walked away.

"Please" Shouts John.

"Hey, be nice to everyone" says Trish.

John wraps his arms around Trish, "I'm a little sensitive, if they are close to my girl" said John, Trish laughed.

"Hey you" Shouts someone, John turned and met with Edge, Lita and Randy.

"Hey," said John and Trish.

"Ready to lose?" Lita said.

"Very good Lita, but I'll kick your ass" Trish said with a smile distorted.

"That will not happen" said Edge.

"Really, Adam Copeland?" John said laughing.

"Of course, I'll help them" says Randy.

"Carlito will take care of you" said Trish.

"What?" Said Randy, Trish laughed. "It's ridiculous"

"He really hated you, I think" said Lita.

"Yeah, don't know what I've done so he hates me" Randy said, "But, hey, who cares" They all laughed.

"We should go, in a few minutes our match" said Edge, and then they all go. Edge, Lita and Randy has been in the ring first, then Carlito, Trish afterwards, and finally John. When in the ring John acted as if he had a feud with Edge, as well as Trish.

John and Randy will be faced first, John superior in match. Then he tagged in Carlito, Carlito and Randy began to wrestle in the ring. A few minutes later, Carlito tagged in John, but Randy tagged in Lita, so John had tagged in Trish.

"Be careful" whispered John, Trish smiled and entered the ring. Both girls attack each other, while Trish superior, she retreated slowly and slapped hard Randy on the cheek. Randy stunned, he and Edge go into the ring, but John and Carlito facing them, and they jump out of the ring.

After the referee gave a warning to John and Carlito. They went back to the ring, and continue the match. The match went more exciting, the shouts and cheers of the audience heard everywhere. John and Edge faced each other outside the ring, as well as Randy and Carlito. While Trish and Lita in the ring, while Trish will do Chick Kick on Lita, Randy suddenly touched her shoulder. Immediately, Randy did RKO to her, so she was unconscious. Lita took a chance, and pinned Trish.

John got into the ring and see the situation of Trish. Edge, Lita and Randy laughed over their cheating. John and Carlito kept yelling at them. But they only laughed and jeered.

...

"Are you okay?" Said John, on Trish.

"Yeah, just a little dizzy" Trish said, they were in the locker room John. Before they went to the coach to check on Trish.

"I don't know what to think Randy, so in doing that to you," said John.

"Maybe it's part of the storyline" Trish said, "I'm fine"

"Why do you always get a stupid storyline?" Said John.

Trieh laughed, "It's all an interesting storyline" said Trish.

"It will be interesting when you have a storyline with me" said John smiled, Trish hit his arm playfully. "But seriously, are you okay?"

"I'm fine Mr. Cena, just a terrific headache" says Trish, she leaned her head on the pillow.

"The poor girl" says John, he stroked her hair. "Do we have to go to the hospital, to make sure you are okay?"

"Maybe in a few hours or tomorrow, my head would be fine" said Trish.

"Okay, I'll take care of all your stuff so we can get back to the hotel" says John

"Thank you baby" said Trish smiled.

"You're welcome baby" said John.

Trish and John to the parking lot. John has two gym bags on his left shoulders, while he wrapped his right arm on Trish, make sure she's okay. Then John saw Randy standing close to the car. John narrowed his eyes for a moment, and then he went to Randy.

"What do you want?" Said John.

"I have been looking for you everywhere" Randy said.

"So what?" Said John.

"I want to talk to Trish?" Randy said, "Please"

"I'm sorry, but she has a headache" says John, he pressed the words in the word headache. "You can talk to me"

"Okay" said John,

"I'll get in the car" Trish said softly, and John helped her into the car.

"Tell me what you want?" Said John on Randy.

"I want to apologize to Trish when the match" says Randy.

"Why do you say now?'s Not many hours after the incident?" said John

"I'm looking for her everywhere, but do not find her" Randy said, "I actually apologize to her, I had to do it"

"Because you're my best friend, I would say this to Trish, maybe tomorrow," said John.

"Okay, thank you man" Randy said.

"Okay, I gotta go, Trish waiting for me" said John, "See you"

"See You" says Randy.

John and Trish have been at the hotel a few hours ago. Now they lay in bed, Trish put her head on John's chest.

"What are you talking about Randy?" Trish said.

"He talked about what happened during the match" said John.

"Oh," said Trish.

"He said sorry to you" said John.

"Uh?" Trish said confused.

"Randy to apologize to you" said John.

"For what?" Trish said.

"Doing RKO you" said John.

"I'm not even mad at him, he's also my friend, and it was part of the scenario." Trish said.

"You're a good girl" said John, Trish laughed softly.

"Btw, you never wearing a shirt while sleeping?" Trish said.

"Yeah," said John.

"You never feel cold?" Trish said.

"No, if I use a blanket" says John, "Why do you ask?"

"I always thought you looked sexy while sleeping" says Trish.

John laughed, "I'm going to look more sexy in the bath" said John, Trish laughed.

"Stop making me laugh, I want to sleep" says Trish.

"Go to bed, goodnight, I love you" said John, he kissed her lips lightly.

Trish smiled, "Good night, love you too" said Trish, then she went to sleep. When John would close his eyes and suddenly Trish phone rang. He took her phone and saw a message from her mother. Then he opened the message.

_We've had a Vera Wang wedding dress for you sweetie, I really hope you'll like this. Melissa said you would look gorgeous using this dress, can not wait until September, I love you._

John was shocked, "wedding dress?" Think John.

* * *

I hope you liked this chapter. Do not forget to review. Sorry for the bad grammar and spelling mistakes.

Thank you for the advice you gave me, it means a lot to me ;))

Thanks for reading.


	25. Chapter 25

**Summery: When Trish Stratus had to share a hotel room with the most man she hated, John Cena. She also must be willing to share a bed together. Same as Trish, John also hated Trish. When their friends know that Trish and John share a room, they began to tease Trish and John. But the feeling of love began to emerge when they mutually care for each other. Will Trish and John can get rid of their pride, and to be honest with each other?.**

**Characters: Trish Stratus, John Cena, Randy Orton, Lita, Edge, Ashley, Candice Michelle, Victoria, Chris Jericho, Jeff Hardy, and some WWE wrestlers.**

**Feel free to leave me a comment, and try to say politely ^^**

* * *

Trish woke up from a deep sleep. She met with John's baby blue eyes, John smiled a little at her.

"Good morning," said Trish.

"Good morning, babe" said John, he kissed her forehead.

Trish looked around, "Where's my phone?" Trish said.

"Here," John gave the phone.

"Oh, thank you" said Trish, she checked her cell phone and found a message from her mother that has been read by someone. Trish's body temperature gets hot, and her heart skipped a beat, _"Control yourself"_ Trish thought, "Someone called me last night or is there a message?"

"No one called you last night, only a few messages from Lita and Ashley, and a message from your mother" said John.

"Did you read it?" Trish said.

"Yeah," said John, "Is that a problem?"

"No, not at all" Trish said nervously, _"Oh my God"_ Trish thought.

"Can I ask you something?" Said John.

"Huh?" Trish said nervously.

"I want to ask you," said John.

"Oh, please" Trish said,_ "Don't ask about the wedding dress, dammit"_ Trish thought.

"What do you order wedding dress?" John said, "Are you getting married?"

"Actually I ... I ..." Trish said fear.

"Tell me, don't be afraid" said John.

"I don't know what to say" Trish said softly.

"You just have to say the core" said John.

"If I say core, I knew you'd get mad at me" said Trish.

"Why would I be mad?" Said John.

Trish's eyes had filled with tears, she didn't have the heart to tell John that she will get married. "I ..." Trish's voice became hoarse.

"Hey, why are you crying?" John lifted her head slowly, "Did I say something wrong?" John said very softly.

Trish shook her head, "No, you didn't say something wrong, I was wrong" says Trish.

"You're wrong?" John said confused, "I don't know what you're talking about"

"I've been hiding something for you, but I swear I never wanted this" Trish said, she began to shed many tears on her cheeks. John became really worried.

"What happened?" Said John.

"I'll get married" says Trish crying hysterically, "But I swear to god, I don't want this"

"W. .. What?" John said dumbfounded, "You're going to get married? Then what about me? I love you"

"I'm sorry John, I don't want to see my mom hurt, because I did not do what she wants" says Trish was still crying, even the more tears.

"You don't love me?" John said weakly.

"I love you, love you so much" said Trish.

"Then marry me, so that your mom will be happy, you don't need to be married to another man" said John.

"You should know, that in fact she does not like you," Trish said, "I've told her, how good you are to me, how much you love me, but he didn't care"

"Who are you going to get married?" Said John.

"With Ron" Trish said weakly.

"Why Trish, why did you let me love you?" Said John a little shout.

"I'm sorry John" says Trish, she wiped her tears.

"Why did you let me love you, if it had to end like this?" This time John shouted, "It's very painful Trish"

"I'm sorry" Just a word of apology can Trish said, she had assumed everything would be like this.

"Do something that you're not married" says John, he holds Trish's shoulder and shook her gently.

"I don't know what to do, I've tried to resist but to no avail" Trish said, "My mother wants me to marry Ron"

"And what about me? Are you going to let me rot being a bachelor?" Said John, he even had to cry for the second time.

"I know that I was wrong," said Trish.

"I don't blame you baby, I just don't want to lose you" said John.

"I also don't want to lose you" said Trish.

Then John squatted in front of Trish and grasp her hand tightly, "And don't be married to Ron, marry me" said John.

Trish release the grip John, "I'm sorry John" said Trish cry.

"Please, don't leave me alone" said John.

"I'm sorry, you'll have to find a woman who loves you more than me" says Trish, she bent down and kissed John. Trish held his cheeks and stared at it for a moment. "I'm sorry" Trish whispered.

John was silent for a moment, "No Trish, I will not forgive you" said John.

"I know it hurts" said Trish.

"If you know why you do this?" Said John.

"I can not do anything," said Trish.

John smiled deviant, "I wish you to be happy with your wedding" said John, and he left Trish. Trish was silent and crying, see John leave her alone. She knew all be like this, she may have to move from there. Trish took the suitcase and packed up all his belongings, and she rented a hotel room just for her own.

...

Trish sits on the catering room alone, she didn't want everyone to see the red eyes. She had a cup of latte, she hopes all would be fine. She had moved room before heading to the arena, and hope John will not be angry. When Trish daydream, suddenly someone came and surprised her.

"Hey," said Randy.

"God, you make me surprised" said Trish.

Randy laughed, "I'm sorry" said Randy, and Randy narrowed his eyes.

"What?" Trish said.

"Where's John?" Said Randy, Trish shrugged. "You arguing with John?"

"No," said Trish softly.

"Then what's wrong with you guys, John is always with you, right?" Said Randy.

"Yeah," said Trish.

"What happened to you?" Asked Randy.

"I'm not with him again" says Trish.

"What, Are you kidding me?" Said Randy might expect.

"No," said Trish.

"Why did that happen?" Said Randy.

"We have a problem and decided to part ways" said Trish.

"I'm sure it was not because of it," said Randy.

"What the hell?" Trish said a little annoyed.

"Maybe you have another problem?" Said Randy.

"No," said Trish, "I was going to retire anyway, so this will be fine"

"Seriously? Would you say be fine?" Randy said, "You'll be fine, but what about John, you left him while he was going to get hurt"

"He will forget me soon" says Trish.

"Why are you so sure he will forget you?" Said Randy.

"Many women are willing to queue, to be able to sleep with him" said Trish.

"Why would you think that? John was not a man like that" said Randy.

"I know" said Trish.

"I don't know what happened between you guys, but I'm not going to try to find out" said Randy.

"Thanks," said Trish.

...

John was in his locker room thoughtfully. This is something she's never wanted, the loss of someone he loved. This is hurt, but he will try to let Trish go, though it is difficult. Suddenly the door opened and Edge sat beside John.

"What?" John said annoyed.

"I heard the news that you and Trish broke" Edge said, "Is that true?"

"If yes why?" Said John.

"I think you love each other" says Edge.

"I love her, but she left me" said John.

"Seriously?" Edge said.

"And she's going to retire soon and will let me get hurt here" Said John, "It's really not fair"

"God must have a plan that is better than your plan" said Edge.

"I hope like it," said John.

"Then you will be looking for a girl to be invited to a date?" Edge said.

"No, I will not be looking for a girl for me to date" says John.

"Why?" Edge said.

"Because I still love Trish" said John.

"If only she knew" said Edge.

"I'm sure she would know" said John.

"I'll try to ask her not to break up with you" said Edge.

"No need, don't care about this" said John.

"I just want to help" said Edge.

"Let it flow like water, we just have to see what happens next" said John.

"Be patient dude" said Edge.

"Thanks man" said John.

...

"What you've got pictures from Melissa?" said Mrs. Stratigias.

"Yeah mom" says Trish.

"What do you think? It is the latest dresses from Vera Wang" says Mrs. Stratigias.

"It was very pretty" Trish said weakly, "And I was hoping I would not use" thought Trish.

Mrs. Stratigias laughed softly, "I know you'll love it" says Mrs. Startigias, "Then how are you with John, you should stay away from him"

"I'm not with him again" Trish said weakly.

"Oh, that's good, that's always what I want" says Mrs. Stratigias.

"Are you happy?" Trish said.

"Yeah, very happy" says Mrs. Statigias, "I'll call you later sweet, I'm going to order invitations, bye"

"Bye" said Trish, she put her cell phone on the couch and sighed. Then a bunch of Divas entering her locker room. "What?"

"Did you break up with John?" Melina said.

"Uh-huh, this is hot news" Maria said.

"I don't know what is true" said Lita.

"We hope it's not true" said Victoria.

"If that were true, it would be my chance" said Mickie whispered, but Trish could hear it.

"John loved Trish, it's not possible" says Candice.

"Who made that stupid rumor?" Ashley said.

"It's not gossip" Trish said, "That's right, you happy?"

"Yeah" said Melina, Maria, and Mickie. Lita gives a sharp look to them, "I'm sorry"

"I can't believe it" said Victoria.

"I always thought you'd be a couple for a long time" said Candice, Trish sighed quietly.

"I hope you're okay" said Ashley,.

Trish smiled, "I'm okay" Trish said, and then she got up and came out of the locker room.

"What happened?" Lita said, everyone shrugged.

...

Trish walked down the hall with a feeling cluttered. She didn't know where to go, she just follow where her legs would take her. When Trish is not of looking at the road, she hit someone and fell. Trish sighed softly, and then she saw someone a helping hand.

"Sorry" said the man, Trish looked up and met the baby blue eyes that always haunt her. "I don't know if it was you, I'm sorry"

"It's okay" said Trish, she took his hand and stood up.

"Are you okay?" Said John.

Trish nodded, "Thank you" She cleaned the dust on her pants. When she would leave John, John suddenly grabbed her arm.

"Where are you going?" Said John, Trish was silent and bowed her head.

John holds her chin and raised her head slowly. "I'm asking you"

Trish let go of John's hand from her chin, "Sorry, I must go" Trish said, and then he left John.

"It's not going to work" said John quietly. Lita looked at them and shook her head slowly, and then she catch up Trish.

"Trish" Shouts Lita, Trish stopped and turned around.

"What's up?" Trish said.

"We need to talk" said Lita.

"Here?" Trish said.

"Yeah, no one will hear us" says Lita.

"Does it really matter? Thus, no one can know?" Trish said.

"Actually, it's very important for you" says Lita.

"Okay, please" said Trish.

"A few minutes ago, I called your mom and tell you the problem with John" says Lita.

"So what?" Trish said.

"And I just know that she doesn't like John" Lita said, "Was that one of your reasons for breaking up with John?"

"Yeah," said Trish.

The redhead nodded, "And I heard the news that ..." Lita could not finish her words.

"I'm getting married" says Trish

"So is true?" Lita said.

"Yeah, it's about time everyone knows" says Trish.

"Then why don't you try to resist?" Lita said.

"I've done it, in fact I've cried to my mom, but she didn't care" says Trish.

"So what are you gonna do?" Lita said.

"Face it" said Trish.

"What about John?" Lita said.

"I don't know" said Trish.

"He'll get hurt" said Lita.

"Yeah," said Trish weak.

"Oh, I'm sorry sweet, I can't help you" said Lita.

"It's okay" Trish said, "No one can help me except, myself," said Trish, Lita smiled. Then the redhead hugging her best friend, trying to make the blonde feel better.

* * *

I hope you liked this chapter, don't forget to review.

Sorry for the bad grammar and spelling mistakes.

Thanks for reading ^^


	26. Chapter 26

**Summery: When Trish Stratus had to share a hotel room with the most man she hated, John Cena. She also must be willing to share a bed together. Same as Trish, John also hated Trish. When their friends know that Trish and John share a room, they began to tease Trish and John. But the feeling of love began to emerge when they mutually care for each other. Will Trish and John can get rid of their pride, and to be honest with each other?.**

**Characters: Trish Stratus, John Cena, Randy Orton, Lita, Edge, Ashley, Candice Michelle, Victoria, Chris Jericho, Jeff Hardy, and some WWE wrestlers.**

**Feel free to leave me a comment, and try to say politely ^^**

* * *

Trish kept trying to get away from John. As for John, he's trying to make he and Trish could get back together. Although he did not know how to prevent her marriage to be held in a few weeks. All he could do was hope that their marriage never happened. And John thought no one would know that Trish is getting married, but he is wrong, everyone already knows that.

Chris Jericho John came into the dressing room, he took a chair and sat in front of John.

"What's up?" Said John.

"You know Trish getting married?" Said Chris.

John was shocked, "How do you know that?" Said John sat up.

"Everyone says it's all day, I think it's just gossip" said Chris.

John sighed, "That's right" said John.

"Really? Congratulations" says Chris, he shook hands with John.

"Congratulations? For what?" Said John.

"You and Trish getting married, right?" Said Chris.

John was silent for a moment, "not me," said John weakly.

"You mean?" Chris said confused.

"I'm not getting married to Trish" said John.

"Then who? You guys dating, right?" Chris said getting confused.

"Yeah, we still date a few days ago, but not now, she will marr with the man her mother's choice" said John.

"Wow" said Chris, "You don't try to prevent it?"

"No, I don't know how" says John.

"Are you in love with Trish?" Said Chris.

"Of course, I love her so much" said John.

Chris nodded, "If you love Trish, and Trish loves you, she will come back to you" said Chris.

"With the way?" Said John.

"I don't know" said Chris.

"Then why did you dare to say that if you don't know" said John annoyance.

"I say that to make you happy" said Chris.

"Where did you learn words like that?" Said John.

"I've always heard those words in the movie" Chris said.

"You're not helping" said John.

...

Trish was playing with her cell phone in her locker room, until Lita and Candice came.

"Hey girl" says Candice and Lita.

"Hey," said Trish.

"What are you doing here? Are not you bored?" Lita said.

"No," said Trish.

Then Candice glanced at the clock, it was already lunchtime. "You don't want to have lunch?" Candice said.

"Is it lunchtime?" Trish said.

"If Candice speak like that, it was time lunchtime" says Lita.

"I have had a hungry stomach" says Trish.

"You want to catering room to get something?" Candice said.

"Of course I'm hungry" said Trish.

"All right, let's go" said Lita.

"Wait, where Ashley and Victoria?" Trish said.

"I don't know, maybe they go to McDonalds" said Candice.

"Okay, let's go" said Trish. Then the three girls went to the catering room, but once they got there, none of the tables were empty. "Good, I don't want to eat while standing"

"Do you think I want?" Candice said.

"Maybe we'd better go to Chilis" said Trish.

"I don't want to add fat" Lita said.

"Me too" said Candice.

"Then you're going to wait for them to finish lunch? We will run out at lunchtime" says Trish. Then Lita looked around, a huge smile emerged from her face when she saw that Edge has three empty tables.

"Come on, I've found a table for us" said Lita.

"Good" said Candice, and then Lita approached Edge, but she was surprised when John and Randy were there.

_"Oh my god"_ Trish thought.

"Need a table?" Randy said on Trish, Trish just smiles.

"Yeah, we need a table" says Candice.

"Will you be kind enough to us and let us sit here?" Lita said.

'"Of course please" Edge said, and then he let Lita sitting right in front of him. When Trish would grab a seat right in front of Randy, Candice suddenly sitting there.

"Sorry Trish" said Candice. Trish narrowed her eyes, "You can sit near John"

"Thanks," said Trish, she sat in front of John. Randy and Edge laughing.

"Let me order" says Trish.

"I just want a burger and coke" said Lita.

"Mine same" Candice said, "But I'd like some french fries"

"I want a cup of coffee, please" said Randy.

"Okay" said Trish.

"Let me help you" said John, Trish turned to John.

"Thanks," said Trish, and then they went to order. When Trish waiting for her our, John talk to her.

"Why do you stay away from me?" Said John.

"I don't stay away from you, we should be away from each other," said Trish.

"Do you hate me?" Said John.

"Not at all," said Trish.

"So what?" Said John.

"I'm just trying to keep the distance between us" said Trish, and then the order came. John picked up a tray, along with Trish. "Because we're just friend"

John was still standing there, while Trish was gone. "Just a friend?" John said weakly.

Trish POV

I came back with their orders, I chew my salad. John has been back in his chair and had the same facial expression as I am, that is not at all interested in what was said by Randy. I'm still thinking about my word a few minutes ago, I said that we were just friend, I can't believe that I said that. But it is the reality that me and John just friend now, no more. But honestly, I'm still in love with John, I can not stop loving him. We like this is because of Ron, he fucking made my relationship and John to be cool. But I will always pray for me and John could get back together, amen to that.

The next day after the show was over, Edge and Randy invited me to go to night clubs. I don't know what came over me so I said 'yes' I knew John will go with them. At least there are Lita, Candice, Ashley, and Victoria. I've arrived at a night club, I didn't rent a car I boarded a taxi. I entered the club slowly filled with a sea of people. I smiled a little at the sight of a red-haired girl waved at me, I knew it was Lita. I approached them, and my smile disappeared when I saw John, he wrapped his arm around Maria.

"Hey," said Ashley.

"Hey," I said.

"Why are you so long?" Edge said.

"I took a cab" I said.

"Where's your car?" Said Randy.

"I didn't rent a car" I said, I sat between Chris and Randy.

"How did you come home with me tonight?" Said Chris.

"No, thank you" I said.

"The poor man" KataVictoria, I laughed.

"I'll take a drink" I said.

"I am with you" said Randy, I smiled. When I got up, I could feel John looked at me, I glanced at him using the tails of my eyes, he has a sharp look to me and Randy.

I have been in the bar and ordered a Mojito,

"You're not jealous?" Said Randy.

"About?" I said.

"John and Maria" said Randy.

I laughed softly, "Not at all," I said.

"Really?" Randy said, I nodded. "I thought he was depressed"

"Wow" I said, and Mojito I came, and we went back.

"You don't want to say hello to him?" Said Randy.

I laughed, "No." I said.

Randy laughed, "You're so evil" Randy said.

"What are you laughing at?" Said Maria.

"It's not important" says Randy, I laughed again.

"I think you drink too much beer" Lita said.

"I don't drink beer, I drink Mojito" I said. I saw John did not show any expression of happy, when me laughing with Randy.

"Enjoy your night girl" Candice said.

"Of course," I said winking.

"I was blown away" says Chris, I laughed.

Then the music changed to slow.

"Oh, this is my favorite" Lita said.

"All right, let's knock on the dance floor" Edge said, and they left.

John POV

All the people go to dance, just lagging me Randy, Trish, and Maria was left. I don't want to dance with Maria, I don't know why she stuck on me all day, it makes me uncomfortable. Then I saw Randy began to rise, maybe he'll invite Trish. But he asked Maria to go to the dance floor.

"Want to dance?" Said Randy.

"Okay" said Maria, and they left. I was relieved when she gone from me. So now just me and Trish, she was not even turned on me. I don't know what I should do, they gave me the opportunity to be with Trish and I had to use that opportunity.

"Want to dance?" I said, she turned to me and stared at me for a moment. Then she nodded slowly, I smiled, I took her hand and we went to the dance floor. We went to the middle of the dance floor and danced, I wrap my arms on her waist, while she wrapped her arms around my neck. I pulled her to get closer to me, as has been so long I don't hug her.

We danced to a few songs have been played by a DJ, I never expected for it to be completed. But I was wrong, Trish let go of her arm on my neck.

"Sorry, I'll be out in a minute" said Trish.

"Okay" I said. I don't know what she'll do, but I hope she'll be fine. I saw her out and onto the balcony, she may need the air, there are very many people, and making the air thinner. I think I'm going to catch her. I see Trish back, I walked over to her, I was standing beside her. "What are you doing?"

She paused, "I want to breathe" She said.

"There is absolutely no air, right?" I said, I saw her nod. We were silent for a few minutes, I wanted to kiss her now. "Do you have to stop loving me?" Suddenly, I said that.

She turned to me, "I never stopped loving you" He said, "I just ..." She paused and sighed.

"Just what?" I said, I knew her getting restless

End Of John POV

"I really can't explain it with words" said Trish.

"What are you going to explain the motions?" Said John.

"No," said Trish weak.

"I need an explanation from you Trish, I don't want you to leave me with a stupid reason," said John, he pulled Trish's arm, then cupped her face so that see his face. "See my eyes" said John, Trish looked into his eyes for a moment. "What did you see?"

"I really don't understand this" Trish said.

John sighed, he let go of Trish's face. "Can't you see that I still have a lot of love for you?" Said John.

"Love can't be seen, love can only be felt" Trish said.

"Well, if you can feel that I still love you?" Said John.

"Yes I do" says Trish.

"Then why don't you come back to me?" Said John.

"It is a matter of time, I will come back to you, but not now," said Trish.

"Then when? 2 years? 5 years? Or even 10 years from now?" John said, "You still have a chance to choose now and use it"

"I didn't have the chance again, I'd throw that opportunity" said Trish.

John sighed, "I'm not going to force you again" said John, "I'll wait for you, ever"

"Thanks," said Trish. Trish began to shiver as night wind penetrated her skin. John saw that Trish's shivering, he removed his jacket and put it on her shoulders.

"Use it, I know you're cold" says John.

"Thanks," said Trish, and John kissed her forehead lightly. "I love you" whispered John.

* * *

I hope you liked this chapter, do not forget to review.

Sorry for the bad grammar and spelling mistakes.

Thanks for reading ^^


	27. Chapter 27

**Summery: When Trish Stratus had to share a hotel room with the most man she hated, John Cena. She also must be willing to share a bed together. Same as Trish, John also hated Trish. When their friends know that Trish and John share a room, they began to tease Trish and John. But the feeling of love began to emerge when they mutually care for each other. Will Trish and John can get rid of their pride, and to be honest with each other?.**

**Characters: Trish Stratus, John Cena, Randy Orton, Lita, Edge, Ashley, Candice Michelle, Victoria, Chris Jericho, Jeff Hardy, and some WWE wrestlers.**

**Feel free to leave me a comment, and try to say politely ^^**

* * *

They remain on the balcony for a few hours, maybe even all of people looking for them. They stood staring at the night sky, in silence. However, it feels comfortable silence, they could hear the music from the night club, but it didn't disturb them. Maybe for them, it was a quiet and pleasant, although they are no longer dating. John turned to Trish, she was a small yawn. John looked at the clock, it was already late, and it's time to get back to the hotel.

"Are you sleepy?" Said John.

"I think yes," said Trish, "I'm going back to the hotel now," She's going to leave, but John pulled her arm softly.

"Come home with me" said John.

"No need, I can take a taxi, it's only 10 minutes from here" said Trish.

"Really? Did you think there would be a taxi so late?" Said John.

"Maybe" said Trish.

"Out there a lot of bad people, and they will not let a woman as beautiful as you back home untouched by them" says John.

"I can take care of me," said Trish.

"I don't believe you can do it," said John, "You can ride my car, it's not a matter of" Trish thought for a moment, "Come"

"All right, I'll ride your car" says Trish.

John smiled, "You want to go home now?" Said John.

Trish nodded, "Yeah," said Trish.

"Well, maybe we should take your bag first," said John, Trish nodded. Then they go back to the nightclub, Trish immediately could smell the of beer, she covered her nose.

"That's their" Edge said.

"Where were you?" Chris said, when Trish and John go back.

"I think you have disappeared or kidnapped" said Victoria.

"You really made us feel irritated" said Lita.

"Sorry" said Trish.

"We were just out for a while" said John.

"Wait a minute?, You've gone a couple of hours" says Randy.

"Do we have to ask you guys if we want to go?" Said John.

"Actually, no" said Candice.

"Well, it's not a problem" says Trish.

"So, where are you going?" Said Ashley.

"Back to the hotel?" Trish said.

"You can ride my car" said Ashley.

"No need, Trish will be back to the hotel with me," said John, everyone cleared his/her throat softly.

"And what about me?" Said Maria.

"You came here without us inviting, then you came to use a taxi, you can go back to the hotel by taxi" says Lita.

"Don't be a spoiled girl" says Edge.

"But it was late, certainly there are bad men" said Maria.

"Just give them what they want" says Candice, they laugh.

"Well, I'm going back now" said John.

"See you" said everyone.

"See you" said John and Trish. Then John and Trish leave them.

"Good luck John" Shouts Randy, John laughed from afar.

"They really complicated" says Edge.

...

When the journey back to the hotel, they were speechless. The sound of a car engine, and the traffic was quieter. Trish turned on the radio in the car and distorted song from The Pussycat Dolls - Stickwitu. If she hear a song, it makes Trish thought, she must do what is done by the girl. Honestly, there is no man who loves Trish better, except John. No Nobody's going to take her higher, except John. He knows how to appreciate women, and it should be owned by a man.

_Nobody's going to love me better_  
_I must stick with you_  
_Forever_  
_Nobody's going to take me higher_  
_I must stick with you_  
_You know how to appreciate me_  
_I must stick with you_  
_My baby_  
_Nobody ever made me feel this way_  
_I must stick with you_

Then Trish turned off the radio, suddenly. John turned to her.

"What's wrong?" Said John.

"Nothing" said Trish. Then Trish leaned in the passenger seat and sighed quietly. Without her knowing it, she started to fall asleep. When they had reached the hotel parking lot, John only realized that Trish was asleep, he just smiled a little. John leaned his going to kiss her lips. But he stopped, he thought it would be disrespectful when kissing a woman who didn't have a relationship with him.

"Okay, I'll take you back to your hotel room" said John, and he got out of the car and carrying Trish. When John entered the lobby, some of the waiters looked at John, but he didn't care.

"What's wrong with this woman, sir?" Said a waiter who approached John when going into the elevator.

"She's asleep, don't worry, I'm her friend" says John.

"Sorry to disturb" said the waiter, John just smiled. Then he drove back to her hotel room Trish.

John put Trish's in the bed carefully, hoping she would not wake up. John took his jacket from the body of Trish, and then he let go of her high heels. He put the blanket up to her chest. Honestly, John wants to release Trish dress and make her feel comfortable. But again, he has to remember that they don't have a relationship. John sighed softly, he leaned down and kissed her forehead. Then John, sitting on the couch and thinking.

...

At 2:45 am

Trish woke from sleep, she really felt comfortable. She opened her eyes slowly, and was shocked that she had been in her hotel room.  
"How can I be here?" Trish said, she got up and found the men's shoes. She walked slowly up her hotel room, and then she saw someone sleeping on the couch. She approached the man, and Trish realized that it was John. "He took that brought me here?" Trish looked down slowly and hear the quiet breathing of John, and she knew that he was sleeping. Trish back to bed and take a blanket, she blanketed John. "Well, here's to return the favor" said Trish.

Trish changed from a sexy dress, be a tank top and shorts. Then she took the orange juice and watch TV. The distance between the TV and the couch used John, not far away, even very close. Trish would occasionally glance at John, and hoped she would not wake him.

"What are you doing?" John said suddenly.

Trish jumped slightly in surprise. "You make me surprised" said Trish.

"Sorry" said John, he got up and sat next to Trish. "Do you always get up so early?" Said John.

"No, I woke up and wanted to watch TV, does it matter?" Trish said.

He laughed softly, "Not at all," said John, Trish nodded. "Sorry for sleeping on your couch"

"It doesn't matter, anyone can sleep here" said Trish.

"You're not mad?" Said John, Trish shook her head. Then they were silent for a long time, and make the atmosphere becomes colder.

"Do you have a DVD movie?" Said John.

Trish nodded, "Yeah, I got Resident Evil 1 and Resident Evil Apocalypse" said Trish.

"I want to watch Resident Evil Apocalypse, please" said John.

"Okay" said Trish, then she got up and insert tapes in DVD Player. Then Trish went to the kitchen, she came back with a glass of orange juice and gave it to John. "This"

"Thanks," said John. Then Trish sat down on the couch and watch a movie, the whole movie is playing them just silent.

"Did you like the film?" Said John.

"Yeah, early release, I've liked the first series of this movie" says Trish.

"You never told me that" said John.

"Sometimes there's something I should not told" said Trish.

"Okay, I'm sorry" said John, "So are you going to invite me at your wedding?" Said John.

Trish was silent for a moment, "My mother told me to invite the entire list of RAW" said Trish.

"Wow, it would be a big wedding" says John.

"Yeah," said Trish weak.

"I hope you have a nice wedding" says John.

"Thanks," said Trish.

"I hope we can still be friends" says John.

"Of course," said Trish. Then they watch the movie again, when at 5:11 am John back to his hotel room.

"Thank you want to hang out with me early this morning" said John.

"You're welcome" said Trish.

"I'm going back to my hotel room, see you" said John.

"See you" said Trish, and Trish John left her hotel room.

Trish POV

I don't know why me and John hung out so early. But honestly, this is fun, I mean I have a friend to watch my favorite movie. But if I remember the words we talked about my wedding, it made my chest tight. As he talked, I could feel that he was hurt. I can't do anything to make him feel better, but at least I've hung out with him so early. And I really hope that we will be a friend.

John POV

I go back to my hotel room. I think Trish all day, I can't get her out of my brain. Whatever I do, I will always remember her, that sucks. Even I don't know whether her thinking of me. But that's not important, what is important is that I will try to be her friend, nothing more. So early to hang out with her was a new experience for me, I never hung out so early. Although our conversation is not very interesting to talk about, but I have little time to be with her, as a friend.

End Of John POV

"What did you and John did when he drove you back to the hotel?" Ask Lita.

"We didn't do anything," said Trish, "We just watched the movie"

"Does he hung out with there last night?" Lita said.

"Yeah, he's asleep on the couch" says Trish.

"Oh my god" said Lita.

"What the hell? We didn't do anything" said Trish.

"Did you guys kiss?" Lita said.

"You're crazy, of course not" said Trish.

"So you didn't do anything last night?" Lita said.

"How many times do I have to say that we didn't do anything Amy" said Trish.

"Seriously?" Said Lita, Trish nodded. "What a pity"

"We don't have any relationship, and I will get married soon" says Trish.

"But you're married not because of love, but out of necessity" says Lita.

"I want to make my mom happy" said Trish.

"Are you happy with your decision?" Lita said.

Trish sighed, "Not at all," said Trish.

"You just sacrifice yourself" says Lita.

"It's for my mom" said Trish.

"Honestly, I would do the same thing when my mom asked me to marry another man" said Lita.

"And I need to do is to face it," said Trish, "Maybe John is not my destiny"

"But you are destiny John" says Lita.

"Stop making me feel stupid" Trish said.

"You're not stupid" Lita said, "You're just not push yourself"

"I know, everything will be beautiful in its time" Trish said, "After I was married to Ron for 1 year I'm going to divorce him and find a man perfect"

"No need to find someone who is perfect, just look for the guy who always makes you happy and makes you means more than anyone else" Lita said, "And I think John could do that"

* * *

I hope you liked this chapter, do not forget to review.

Sorry for the bad grammar and spelling mistakes.

Thanks for reading ^^


	28. Chapter 28

**Summery: When Trish Stratus had to share a hotel room with the most man she hated, John Cena. She also must be willing to share a bed together. Same as Trish, John also hated Trish. When their friends know that Trish and John share a room, they began to tease Trish and John. But the feeling of love began to emerge when they mutually care for each other. Will Trish and John can get rid of their pride, and to be honest with each other?.**

**Characters: Trish Stratus, John Cena, Randy Orton, Lita, Edge, Ashley, Candice Michelle, Victoria, Chris Jericho, Jeff Hardy, and some WWE wrestlers.**

**Feel free to leave me a comment, and try to say politely ^^**

* * *

Trish kept thinking of the words Lita a few days ago. Lita's right, John could make it more meaningful than anyone. Honestly, this makes Trish really indecisive and confused. Did she have to canceled the wedding and back to John or let the marriage happen and made John get hurt. Perhaps only time will tell of her anxiety.

Trish was in the gym, to prepare herself in Unforgiven few days ago. When she took a break and drank, she saw a man who was not familiar to her. She smiled as she realized that it was Edge. Edge went to Trish and sat beside her.

"Wow, this is a coincidence we met here" said Edge.

Trish smiled, "Yeah, I think I'll be alone here" said Trish.

"Really? I'm sure a lot of people who know you as Trish Stratus" said Edge.

"No, that's not what I mean" Trish said, "I think I will not find one wrestler from WWE here, I was wrong"

"It's very rare as people want to go to the gym," said Edge.

"Yeah, for me it came at a time like this" Trish said, "Where is Lita?"

"Maybe she's in the hotel or spend her money at the mall" says Edge.

"She was very relaxed, I think I'll grab the title belt," said Trish.

Edge laughed, "It's going to be a full emotional match" Edge said, "And sad"

Trish sighed, "I don't know why everyone is saying my last match, would be a match that makes everyone sad" Trish said, "It will be alright"

"Evolution of you being a Diva, it's amazing" said Edge, "From eye candy to Women's Champ"

Trish laughed, "That's because the WWE push me" says Trish.

"No, it's because you have the ability" said Edge, Trish just smiles. "Everyone will miss you, especially John"

"He'll be okay, we're friends now," said Trish.

"Did John say that to you?" Edge said.

"Yeah," said Trish.

"I'm not sure he wants to say it," said Edge. "His mouth can say that you are a friend, but his heart who knows" Trish was silent. "I'm sure he now has to get hurt"

"I didn't mean to do it," said Trish.

"I know, you're have a very complicated problem" Edge said, "I would really would not hold up if it becomes John"

"He's a tough guy" says Trish.

"I know" said Edge, "Btw, what about your marriage?"

"It was my personal problem, sorry" said Trish.

"I understand, I will not force you to talk about it," said Edge.

"Thanks," said Trish.

Then Edge phone rang, he took the phone in his pocket.

"Sorry Trish, I have to go" said Edge.

"Okay no problem" Trish said, "See you later"

"See you later" Edge said, and then he left the gym. Edge walked quickly find someone in the hotel lobby. "That's him" Edge said, and then he approached the man.

"Why are you so long?" John said annoyed.

"I took a long time to arrive at the hotel" Edge said, "Now that I have here, tell me what you want?"

"Let's go to the gym," said John.

"I was there" says Edge.

"Is that what can be called a friend?" Said John.

"You always go to the gym before lunch this afternoon I wanted to go to the gym because my muscles start to go limp, I thought you didn't want to go, so I went alone" said Edge.

"Okay, whatever" said John.

"But I met a girl there," said Edge.

"How many times have I said that I was not interested in any girl" says John.

"I know" said Edge, "But this girl is different, you know her"

"Really? Who is she?" Said John.

"I met Trish there," said Edge.

"No kidding" said John.

"I'm not kidding, I'm serious" says Edge.

"What are you talking about?" Said John.

"Not much just about marriage even though she doesn't want to tell me, then about you, and about her last match" Edge said.

"Oh shit, you reminded me about the match that damned" said John annoyance.

"Which Match?" Edge said confused.

"Her kast match" said John, "I've been trying to forget her last match, and you're reminding me"

"Regardless of how you try you will surely fail" Edge said, "Because Trish has always been around us"

"I know, I can't stand it, I'm John Cena, and I didn't beg love, a woman who had to beg my love" said John.

"But the truth?, You beg in love with a woman, right?" Edge said.

"I know it's pathetic" says John.

"Actually it's didn't pathetic, not many men who do it," said Edge, "I don't know if I have to beg love, if Lita left me one day"

"But this is so embarrassing" said John.

"No, it shows that you can be faithful to one woman, no more" said Edge.

"Yeah, at least you believe that I really love your Canadian friends" said John.

"Canadian Beauty, is not unchallenged" said Edge.

"Okay, you win this time" said John, because he agrees with the words of Edge.

"Then enter the Canadian girls, as your most favorite girls" said Edge.

"I'm just going to look for Canadian girls like Trish" said John.

"Then what will you do now?" Edge asked.

"Of course I go back to my hotel room, you can't expect" says John.

"Whatever Cena" Edge said, and they both get to the elevator. When they were in the elevator, someone hold the elevator.

"Excuse me," said one woman, John a little surprised to learn that Trish.

"Hey," Edge said, "We meet again"

"Hey," said Trish, "Yeah, I left the gym after you", then Trish turned to John, she smiled. "Hey"

"Hey," said John, Edge clears his throat, John look at Edge sharp. "You're going back to your hotel room?"

"Yeah, today has been so exhausting" says Trish.

"Don't be too hard to work, you must prepare your match" says John.

Trish smiled a little, "It's okay, I'll be fine, I'm happy when I work" says Trish.

"I'm happy if you're happy" said John, "you have time tonight?"

"Yeah, why?" Trish said.

"I'm going to cook French cuisine" said John, "You can come to my room before dinner"

"Really? Are you invited me to dinner?" Trish said.

"Yeah, if you want" said John.

"Of course I want" says Trish.

"Okay, forget me" says Edge.

"You can join" said John.

"Really?" Edge said.

"Yeah, after Trish back to her room" says John.

"Damn" said Edge, Trish laughed.

...

Trish walked down the corridors of the hotel. She will go to John's hotel room for dinner. Trish continues to convince herself that this is just normal dinner, not a date. She wants her relationship with John remained good, although they are no longer dating. Trish knocked on the hotel room door John, didn't take long, a few seconds later the door opened.

"Hey," said John, "Come"

Trish smiled, "Thanks," said Trish, and she entered the hotel room John. She saw a lot of the food is on the table with a neat layout. "Wow, you made this?"

"Yeah, I know you don't believe it" said John.

"Of course, I never thought you could cook French cuisine" says Trish.

"But it's amazing, right?" Said John, Trish nodded. "Do we eat now?, I started getting hungry" Trish nodded. This time John learned French cuisine, he knew that Trish loved French cuisine. He made Chicken Marengo, Boeuf bourgignon, and Chocolate Mousse.

"How?" Said John.

"Very good, like restaurant cuisine" says Trish.

"Really?, Don't entertain me" said John.

"I'm serious" says Trish.

"Well, thank you," said John. Then they went on their dinner. They told of their daily before Unforgiven. After the dinner, they were told, as a friend. There will be no awkward sense of both, just feeling uncomfortably close to each other. Suddenly John's hotel room door open, and entered the girl.

"Hey John" said the girl.

John got up and hugged her, "Hey," said John. Trish saw them sternly, she felt her heart like puncture. Her body began to burn, she was not comfortable with this.

"Sorry, I have to go" says Trish.

"Wait" said John, he's trying to hold Trish but Trish has gone.

"What's wrong with her?" The girl said.

"I don't know" said John.

...

Trish was in her hotel room, she sat on the couch and think. She confused by her life, everything has changed.  
"Very good, we broke up a few weeks ago and he has found another girl" Trish said irritably, "I should have realized that he never loved me" Trish throw pillows around the room, she was very upset. "I'm really regret having to go out with him"

Trish taking her iPod and listen to songs. She began to play the song on the playlist. She was very confused, why only slow songs were played. And all song really describes her feelings at this time. Then she turned off the iPod and put on the table. A few minutes later, her phone rang, she took the phone. Annoyance and heartache came back, after seeing the name John on the phone screen, John called her. She ignored the call, the phone kept ringing Trish but Trish ignored.

This time Trish hear an text message incoming on her cell phone. She took the phone and open the text message.

_Trish what's wrong with you?, I have called you to dozens of times. Forgive me if I'm doing something wrong, call me after you read my text message._

Trish sighed read a text message from John, she didn't even call John.

"Let's just say I've never read your text messages" Trish said, and then she turn off her phone and sleep.

...

Trish woke up and took the phone. She checked some incoming text messages, she was surprised that all incoming messages from John. Trish deleting all text messages from John.

"All of your text messages really disturbing" says Trish.

...

John went to the Divas locker room at a brisk pace, he wished he could meet Trish. After being right in front of the Divas locker room, John knocked loudly.

"What the hell?" Lita said out of the Divas locker room with annoyance.

"Sorry" said John.

"What do you want? Do you like going to raided us" said Lita.

"I'm sorry" said John.

"Okay, what do you want?" Lita said.

"Trish was there?" Said John. Lita sighed, she glanced into the locker room. "How?"

"Zero, Trish is yet to come" said Lita.

"I'm serious" says John.

"You think I'm kidding, you can check for yourself" said Lita.

"You're crazy, they're all going to attack me" said John.

"Good if you know" Lita said, "You can go"

"Tell me if Trish has come" said John.

"I don't promise" says Lita.

"Help me," said John.

"You have a problem with Trish?" Lita said.

"I don't know, last night she was left my hotel room, and she would not answer my calls" said John

"Maybe she was angry or annoyed you," Lita said, "Remember what have you said to Trish, maybe she was offended or something"

John thought for a moment, "No, I said something that made her angry or offended" said John.

"Maybe she has another reason to be angry with you," said Lita.

John sighed, "Okay, thank you" said John.

"You're welcome" said Lita. Then John left the Divas locker room. As he walked through the hallway, he saw Trish has come. John approached.

"Hey," said John.

"Hey," said Trish.

"What's wrong with you last night? I have called you to dozens of times but you didn't answer, and I have sent dozens of messages and you don't reply to it and ..." John interrupted.

"John stopped" Trish snapped harshly. "Can you don't keep talking to me?"

"I really don't understand what happened to you" said John.

"I will make you understand this" Trish said, "Would you stop to bother me? I am really fed up with you, you're just a burden to me"

* * *

I hope you liked this chapter. Do not forget to review. Sorry for the bad grammar and spelling mistakes ^^

Thanks for reading ;)


	29. Chapter 29

**Summery: When Trish Stratus had to share a hotel room with the most man she hated, John Cena. She also must be willing to share a bed together. Same as Trish, John also hated Trish. When their friends know that Trish and John share a room, they began to tease Trish and John. But the feeling of love began to emerge when they mutually care for each other. Will Trish and John can get rid of their pride, and to be honest with each other?.**

**Characters: Trish Stratus, John Cena, Randy Orton, Lita, Edge, Ashley, Candice Michelle, Victoria, Chris Jericho, Jeff Hardy, and some WWE wrestlers.**

**Feel free to leave me a comment, and try to say politely ^^**

* * *

"I don't know what you're talking about" said John.

"I'm really fed up with this, I should know that you never loved me" Trish said, "You're just using me"

"I've never done it," said John.

"And what about the girl yesterday?" Trish said, "Oh, I forgot we don't have a relationship anymore, it does not matter, excuse me" Trish left John with a puzzled face. Trish walked toward the Divas locker room with annoyance and sadness.

"Trish, John looking a few minutes ago" said Lita.

"I've met with him last" says Trish.

"What are you talking about?" Lita said.

"It's not important" says Trish.

"Come on," said Lita.

"I don't want to talk about John" says Trish.

"What's wrong with you?" Lita said.

"No," said Trish.

"Okay" said Lita., "I will not force you"

"Thank you"

...

John sat in the safe, and he kept thinking about Trish. He was really confused by the nature of Trish's changing every day. Yesterday she was very good and today she became abusive.

"What did she mean by a girl yesterday?" John said, "Is she jealous with a girl?" Then suddenly he saw the beauty of Canada through him. "Trish" Shouts John, but Trish ignore John. John stepped quickly and pulled Trish's arm.

"What the hell?" Trish said annoyed, she pulled her arms.

"I need your explanation" says John.

"Explain what?, It was very clear" said Trish.

"Why are you suddenly got mad at me?" said John.

"You really don't sensitized" said Trish.

"I don't know what I'm doing so you mad at me" said John.

"This issue is important don't actually" Trish said, "Some days I'll retire and I will get married soon, in time I will forget this"

"I know" said John sadly.

"Let's just say we never knew each other, we can't be friends any longer dating" Trish said.

"Why are you talking like that?" Said John.

"We can live our own lives, goodbye" Once again, Trish leaving John. John was standing there with hurt feelings, he never wanted this to happen.

"Well if that's what you want" said John quietly.

...

Trish is very busy preparing for the her last match tomorrow. All she did was keep practicing and practicing, only god will decide the match tomorrow. She didn't have much time to hang out, she leaving little time to talk with her friends. She had even forgotten John for a moment, even when she alone, she will remember John and will make her cry a river.

As for John, he was really getting hurts. Not only Trish words were very painful, but Trish will leave him forever. Now he knows what Trish mean by 'girls yesterday'. He didn't expect the arrival of Boog girlfriend Jane, will make his relationship with Trish really been frozen and unable to be destroyed. Actually, he was eager to explain who the girl is, but he was too afraid, because every time they meet, Trish always think don't know him. It was very painful, but it is a reality that must be accepted.

"Don't you think that John and Trish acting very strange lately?" Victoria said a suspect.

"You're right, I always pay attention to them, and as if they didn't know each other," said Ashley.

"Uh-huh, I'm very suspicious" Candice said.

"They are no longer dating, remember" said Lita.

"I know, but I think they'll be friends" says Ashley.

"Just friends" says Candice.

"Do friend always have to talk all the time?" Lita said.

"Of course, that's one of the functions of friends, talking to each other" says Victoria.

"Maybe they don't have a topic to talk about" Lita said.

"That's true, but it's very strange when you see them" said Candice.

"I feel the same way" says Ashley.

"I'm going to ask this on Trish, I saw John was very agitated with this" said Victoria.

"Never" said Lita.

"Why?" Said Victoria.

"Trish has been very busy with her last match tomorrow, don't make her think too hard" says Lita.

"Yup, I agree, tomorrow will be history" says Candice.

"We are going to get upset tomorrow," said Ashley, "Don't disturb her concentration"

"Well, I would not do it," said Victoria.

"Now sit back, and let them solve the problem" says Lita.

...

Trish was in her hotel room, her had packed up all her stuff. Once the game is over tomorrow, win or lose, she will be back to her home. She had no reason to remain there for a long time. Painful time for her to end, and tomorrow she will be Patricia is not Trish. Tomorrow she will be a normal girl, doing an average everyday people around the world are doing. She will open a new sheet, without the word 'wrestling' in it. Trish pulled out her phone and called her mother.

"Hey, sweetheart" says Mrs. Stratigias.

"Hey mom" says Trish.

"Are you ready for your match tomorrow?" Says Mrs. Stratigias.

"Yeah, I've prepared everything, physical and my outfit" says Trish.

"Thank God," said Mrs. Stratigias.

"Are you coming to see me tomorrow?" Trish said.

"I'm sorry sweet, I will not be there" says Mrs. Stratigias.

"Okay, it's okay" said Trish.

"You sound so sad" says Mrs. Stratigias.

"Just a little" Trish said, "WWE has raised my name, I don't know how my way of saying thank you"

"Do your best tomorrow, whatever happens, they will be proud of you" says Mrs. Stratigias, "Make Canada proud of you, make everyone feel proud of what you have done for the past 6 years"

"I'm don't sure I can make everyone proud" says Trish.

"At least make us proud of you, your journey so far has made me really proud to have a daughter like you" says Mrs. Stratigias.

"Thank you mom" says Trish.

"You're welcome" said Mrs. Stratigias, "Go to sleep, prepare yourself for tomorrow"

"Okay, I love you" said Trish.

"Love you too" said Mrs. Stratigias. Then, Trish end the call and getting ready for bed, she hopes tomorrow will be a historic day.

...

Trish has been in the ring to face her best friend as well as her rival. She could still hear all the people calling her name, she could see everyone was very enthusiastic. This match has been running about 3 minutes, but none of the two girls who surrendered. Although Lita continued to excel, but Trish will never give up. for her today, is her day, she will make everyone impressed with her match tonight.

When Trish will do Stratusfaction, she spun around. Then she uses movement among Canadian, the Sharpshooter by Bret Hart. Without Trish knowing, Lita has hit the mat, she has given up. Trish sat down and cried, she felt proud and sad. Finally she has made a record as the 7 times Women's Champion. Everyone stood and applauded for Trish.

Trish back to the backstage, after a little interview. She has received many congratulations, even all the Divas say congratulations with cry, and made Trish became very sad. She had to get a shower, and have entered all of her belongings in the trunk of the car.

"If RAW is in Toronto came here" Ashley said, crying.

"Of course," said Trish.

"I can't believe you're leaving so soon" says Edge.

"I'm really going to miss you" said Candice.

"Me too," said Chris.

"Same here" Trish said he was trying not to cry.

"Call me if you need a friend to talk" said Randy.

"I've saved your phone number in my phone" says Trish, Randy smiled and hugged Trish.

"Always call me" says Victoria.

"I will" said Trish.

"I'll never forget this match, this match is very unusual, you deserve it" said Lita,she hugged Trish. Both crying, they have been friends for a long time.

"Well, it's time I go, bye" said Trish.

"Bye" they all said. When Trish passed several safe, he saw John standing and just looking at her. Actually, Trish hoping he would say goodbye. But he just stood there like a statue, Trish walked back and ignore John.

_"I would never have the chance"_ thought John.

...

30 September, New York.

Today is the day of the wedding Trish. Trish had been in a hotel room in New York. She has been in the dress as beautiful as possible, even about 4 girls who helped her to wear a dress. She wore a dress from Vera Wang ball gown wedding dresses are very beautiful. She has a simple tiara in her hair that has been on upward curve. She looked at herself in front of a large mirror, she doesn't believe she is getting married. Then suddenly Diana came.

"You're beautiful" Diana said.

Trish smiled, "Thank you" says Trish.

"Are you really ready for this?" Said Diana.

"Ready or not, I have to be ready" said Trish.

"Do you want this?" Said Diana.

"I never wanted this, I wanted to marry John is not with Ron," said Trish.

"Then you're going to let this happen?" Diana said firmly.

"Actually ..." Trish interrupted.

"You have to decide now before it was too late, it's still not too late you still have time, use that time as good as possible" said Diana.

_No need to find someone who is perfect, just look for the guy who always makes you happy and makes you means more than anyone else, and I think John could do that_

Suddenly the words Lita, distorted in her brain. She loves John, she would hurt herself if she hurt John. She didn't want to suffer for the rest of her life, which she had to do to go from there and look for John.

Trish smiled, she hugged Diana. "Thank you, I will use my time as good as possible" says Trish ,before she left, she wrote a letter to her mother and put on the table, and then she took the wallet and left the hotel secretly.

Diana smiled, "Good luck" said Diana, and she out of the room quickly.

...

Trish walked along the streets of New York. Her wedding dress, long and wide at the bottom, making it difficult for her to walk. And the high heels made she tired of walking, everyone looked her quizzically. Of course she knew this would happen, they all must be thinking 'why what the bride hanging around here?'. But whatever they were thinking, she didn't care.

She had walked about 2 hours to find John. She knew everyone was busy looking for her everywhere, and again she didn't care. She wished she could find John and said that she still loved him.

As for John, he was in the park near his aunt's apartment. He was wearing a suit with a tie. He sat on a park bench, he felt completely shattered. He should have been in the wedding Trish, but he could not see it. He assumed that Trish has become another man's wife, hopes to live with Trish really been dashed. He looked at the clock, and will soon be darkened.

John got up to leave the park, but he saw the shadow Trish uses the wedding dress and look very pretty. He blinked a few times, but the thought Trish was not lost. He ignored the shadow Trish and turned.

"John" He heard the shadow called him, he turned again. He became very confused when Trish shadow doesn't go away.

"I've really been crazy about her" John said softly.

"John, don't go" This time he was really surprised. He realized that it really was Trish. She looks very pretty with the dress she used.

"Is that you, Trish?" John said he saw Trish nodded slowly. He went to Trish, and touching her cheek gently. "It's really you?"

"It's me" said Trish.

"I thought you ..." John interrupted.

"No, I'm not going to marry anyone" says Trish.

"Because?" Said John.

"I realized that I could not love another man in my life than you" said Trish, John smiled. He pulled Trish in a bear hug, he hugged very tightly as if Trish will go.

"Don't ever leave me again, I love you so much" said John.

"I'm sorry I hurt you" Trish whispered.

"Don't apologize, it was my fault, I didn't fight to defend our love" John whispered, he pulled away from the hug. He looked at Trish moment, and kissed her for the first time since they broke up. "I miss you" John said between kisses.

"Promise to continue to keep me" Trish said after they pulled apart.

"I will do anything to keep you, in fact I will fight your mom, if you don't mind" said John.

Trish smiled, "I love you" said Trish.

"I love you more" John whispered, and then they hugged, "Among the billions of girls, surely God has a reason why you and I met, I was grateful that I could find you" John whispered.

Trish smiled, "From now on, whatever happens, we'll stay together?" Ask Trish.

"Of course, whatever happens," said John smiled, he kissed Trish once again.

_Mom, do you remember the story of hundreds of butterflies you used to tell me?. Now I What it's like. Is this called love, mom?. I love you and Ron. But I've never had butterflies on him. I have never been able to fly. Could you give me an opportunity, mom?. Please give a chance for this love. I want to know if it's true. I want know if it will make me fall and break my arms and my legs. I don't want to wonder about this my entire life. I want to find the answer. I love you, mom. Kiss you a 1000 times._

* * *

I hope you really like this last chapter. Sorry for the bad grammar and spelling mistakes.

I'm going to make a sequel if I have a lot of ideas ;))


End file.
